Feridas do Coração
by Yuria-chan
Summary: O destino de Rin já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros do pai
1. O retorno ás Terras do Oeste

"O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido

"**O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e isso despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, pois ele sabia que isso poderia ser sua ruína. Mas... como poderia evitar que isso acontecesse?**

**Yo Minna, **

**Esta é a mais uma fic Sesshoumaru e Rin... bom sei que deveria estar postando minha outra fic "Destinos Cruzados" mas eu sempre quis fazer uma fic que não fosse UA. Vou tentar o máximo passar para meus queridos leitora com muita riqueza de detalhes. Espero de todo meu coração que gostem... esse é o meu maior desejo. Apenas posso garantir que darei o máximo de mim... essa é a minha missão... Esse é um presente à todos os fãs, não apenas desse casal, mas do anime. É muito bom saber que a pessoas com o mesmo gosto. É isso ai pessoal... Aproveitem!! **

**Boa leritura...**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha & Cia não nos pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso...

**Casais:** SesshyXRin, Inuyasha&Kagome

**Personagens criados**: Hiono, Hiro (esse lindinho me pertence sim!! ) e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim me pertencem...

**Gênero:** Romance

**Capitulo I**

**O retorno ás Terras do Oeste **

O Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru subia elegantemente as escadarias que davam acesso aos portões do seu castelo. Ele mantinha sua mesma postura nobre. Os soldados que permaneciam em cima dos muros surpreenderam-se ao vê-lo. Fazia cinqüenta anos que ele não ia para aquelas terras. Os mesmos cinqüenta anos que passara à procura da Tessaiga. A espada letal que podia aniquilar com mil youkais com apenas um golpe. A mesma que estava em poder do bastardo que tinha do desprazer de ter o mesmo sangue. O sangue de seu clã havia sido corrompido ao misturar-se ao de um humano.

Sesshoumaru nunca se fixara nas Terras do Oeste. Ele detestava ficar trancafiado. Gostava de sua liberdade. Mas acima de tudo, detestava ficar cercado de humanos inúteis. Sentia o medo que vinha deles. Era exatamente isso que sempre quis: poder. Ser temido. Ser tão forte quanto seu pai... Alias ser mais forte que ele.

As Terras do Oeste eram conhecidas por sua grandeza e passividade entre humanos e youkais. Isto era desde os tempos em que Inutaisho comandava. Talvez fosse o amor que aquele inuyoukai sentia pela humana Izayou que fazia com que todos vivessem em paz. Aquele era um perfeito exemplo de ambas as raças podiam viver em harmonia. Mas o filho mais velho do general não compartilhava daquele sentimento. Não tinha nenhum sentimento pelos seres que ele considerava inferiores, estorvos sobre a terra. Ele matava os humanos sem dó nem piedade.

E agora lá estava ele. Os grandes portões que cercavam a fortaleza foram abertos. E ele entrou. Imponente, com sua polidez gélida e seu olhar arrogante. Por onde passava, todos o reverenciavam.

Todos finalmente repararam na pequena menina que o seguia alegremente. A menina aparentava ter aparentemente uns 9 anos de idade. Os cabelos negros passavam um pouco dos ombros. Ela possuía um olhar doce e um sorriso meigo. E para a surpresa de todos, ela era uma humana. A raça que ele mais repudiava.

Uma velha youkai aproximou-se e fez uma pequena mesura cumprimentando-o.

- Okaerinasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a velha sorriu e o encarou-o. O youkai continuou com a expressão impassível, a qual ela não temeu. – E quem é esta pequenina? – perguntou estendendo a mão para Rin.

- Meu nome é Rin... – disse a pequena lhe dando um grande sorriso.

- Você é linda, Rin. – a velha olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da menina... - Tornaras-te uma bela mulher. Tão linda que todos esses homens cairão aos seus pés. Uma beldade divina que encantará á todos com apenas um olhar. Nasceste para a realização de grandes coisas, minha criança.

Rin olhou para a velha com uma expressão confusa. Depois olhou para Sesshoumaru pedindo para que explicasse.

- Não diga asneiras, velha.- repreendeu-a com um olhar de advertência. Logo após recomeçou a seguir em direção ao castelo.

Rin o acompanhou saltitante. Ao se aproximarem do castelo, Rin ficou impressionada. O castelo era enorme, circundado com jardins maravilhosos. Em todas as suas caminhadas pelo Japão, jamais tinha visto terras de tão magnífica plenitude. Havia montanhas e colinas cobertas por uma grama verde que brilhava com os raios solares.

Alem de ser considerado um dos youkais mais poderosos, Sesshoumaru também era o mais rico.

Rin olhou para o lado, onde encontrou uma enorme e profunda floresta de cerejeiras, onde as sakuras estavam em seu melhor estado. Tudo lá parecia encantado. Aquelas terras não pareciam ser de um Japão que estava em plena guerra interna.

Mas parecia que a guerra não conseguia penetrar por aqueles muros. Não conseguia estragar aquela beleza. Ela seguiu seu senhor para dentro do palácio. Tudo era lindo, perfeitamente decorado com elegância, digno de nobres como era aquela família. Mas mesmo assim, era um pouco sombrio. Rin olhou para as enormes escadarias que levavam aos aposentos senhoriais.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para a velha e ordenou:

- Leve Rin para o quarto que será dela.

- Sim, meu senhor. – estendeu a mão para Rin e chamou-lhe: - Venha comigo minha criança.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru esperando uma permissão para retirar-se. Após te-la através de um aceno, aceitou a mão que lhe foi estendida. Gostara muito daquela mulher, mesmo não entendendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ela subiu as escadarias com a velha, contando alegremente como conhecera Sesshoumaru.

"Talvez seja esta criança que mudará tudo."

Jaken seguiu seu mestre ate o escritório que pertencera à Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru ainda lembrava de seu pai sentado atrás daquela enorme mesa, de madeira com escrituras em bronze.

Deixando aquela nostalgia de lado, ele caminhou ate a mesa, onde sentou-se atrás desta.

- Diga logo o que quer dizer, Jaken.

- Porque voltamos, meu senhor? – perguntou o pequeno youkai segurando seu bastão de duas cabeças.- Naraku ainda vive. E... meu senhor desistiu da Tessaiga?

Sesshoumaru, já sentado, olha para o youkai, aquele mesmo olhar que faz todos tremerem.

- A kekkai da espada não me aceita. Se ela escolheu o pirralho, que viva servindo aquele inútil. Se ela quer ser tão decadente, que seja. Quanto ao infeliz do Naraku, continuaremos à caça-lo. Mas antes preciso cuidar dos assuntos deste lugar. Se abandonar essas terras, quaisquer uma das outras regiões irão querer para si. As Terras do Oeste pertencem há milênios ao clã dos Inu Taisho. Nenhum bastardo chegará aqui e tomará posse do que me pertence. – ele relatou tudo isso com sua mesma serenidade de sempre. – Agora chame todos os generais.

- Hai – Jaken fez uma reverencia e retirou-se.

Enquanto isso, nos aposentos senhoriais Rin estava encantada com tudo. Havia um quarto de banho, a cama era forrada com lençóis bordados com fios de ouro. Os moveis eram feitos de madeira nobre, e todos detalhados. Havia uma penteadeira com um espelho enorme. Aquele quarto era digno de uma princesa.

- Hiono, será que era para eu ficar aqui?

- Porque a pergunta, criança?

- Talvez este quarto seja demais para mim...

A mulher abaixou-se e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Pequena, és a protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama. O mais lógico é que fique em um lindo quarto.

- Mas... – Rin tentou argumentar, mas novamente foi impedida.

- Sem mais criança... deve estar cansada da viagem. Descanse antes do jantar.

Hiono deu-lhe um sorriso e acariciou os cabelos, saindo logo em seguida. Rin deu um gritinho de alegria e jogou-se na cama macia. Tudo nas Terras do Oeste era maravilhoso.

Sesshoumaru ainda esperava que Jaken reunisse seus generais quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Hiono entrou e parou na frente do youkai. – A menina Rin já está acomodada em seus aposentos, meu senhor.

- Ela contou-me como o conheceu. E também me contou sobre seus pais...

- Não quero que toque nesse assunto. – ordenou – Hiro é o melhor general tenho. Ele receberá as ordens de montar uma guarda formada pelos melhores youkais para proteger Rin. Quanto à você, terá o dever de cuidar dela. Se alguma coisa acontecer, você será a responsável. Diga à todos os criados que a obedeçam e a respeitem. Se alguém faltar com respeito a ela, se entenderá comigo. A educação de Rin será diferente.

- Diferente? – estranhou

- Sim. Ela saberá a ler e escrever. Saberá como liderar. Quero que compre para ela quimonos e tudo o que ela precisar.

- Trata essa criança muito diferente. Porque todo esse cuidado? – Sesshoumaru a olhou friamente, mas ela sorriu e continuou: - Sesshoumaru-sama, o conheço desde que nasceu. Foi eu quem praticamente o criei e pelo visto criarei essa criança também. Porque realmente voltou? Detesta essas terras pela quantidade de humanos que vivem nela. Mas carrega uma criança humana consigo.

- Não preciso dar-lhe nenhuma satisfação. Essas terras são minhas e volto quando quiser. Sempre teve uma língua muito solta, velha. É melhor manter-la dentro da boca, antes que eu a corte.

- Sim, meu senhor. – respondeu a velha, sem um pingo de medo.

Apesar de todas as brigas com a mulher, Sesshoumaru a respeitava. Como ela mesma disse, ela o criara desde que nascera e sabia que seria ótima para Rin.

Jaken bateu na porta antes de adentrar no escritório.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, os generais já foram todos reunidos.

- Prepare Rin para o jantar. – disse à velha.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Hiono fez uma reverencia e saiu, deixando o Daiyoukai e o pequeno servo sozinho.

– E você Jaken, diga que entrem.

O sol escondia-se das colinas. Rin, da varanda de seu quarto observava o lindo entardecer. Ficara encantada com a floresta que tinha logo adiante.

As Terras do Oeste sumiam diante de suas vistas.

- Menina, seu banho está pronto. – avisou a youkai aproximando-se dela.

- Obrigada Hiono. Está sendo muito gentil desde que cheguei aqui. Sou-lhe muito grata.

A mulher surpreendeu-se com o jeito da menina falar. Realmente, ela tinha aprendido muito com Sesshoumaru. A mesma polidez educação. A única diferença é que a menina infiltrou seu próprio jeito doce, tornando-a encantadora.

- Venha... Há amostras de varias essências e óleos para banho. Escolha os quais você preferir.

Enquanto Rin escolhia as essências que ela mais gostava, a velha Hiono estendia alguns quimonos sobre a cama. Uma velha costureira muito conhecida veio ao castelo durante a tarde e os trouxe. Eles eram exatamente dignos de uma princesa, assim como Hiono encomendara. Pelo visto, era assim que Rin seria criada. Estava começando a entender porque da volta de Sesshoumaru. Achava que aquela menina era a responsável por isso.

Afinal, a estrada não era lugar onde uma criança poderia viver em paz. Pelas as historias que Rin contou, Hiono percebeu que o que Sesshoumaru queria era manter-la segura no castelo. Por isso da guarda. Ele queria proteger a menina.

Após seu banho, Rin vestiu um lindo quimono lilás com flores da mesma cor contornadas por branco. Após fazer um elegante laço no obi, a velha senhora a fez sentar-se em frente ao espelho.

Hiono pegou um pente, rico em detalhes, e passou pelos cabelos negros. Logo Rin estava pronta para o jantar.

Enquanto isso, no escritório ficaram apenas Sesshoumaru e o general Hiro. Ele é o general mais respeitado de Sesshoumaru e lidera as Terras do Oeste na ausência do lorde. o inuyoukai também era neto de Hiono.

O jovem youkai tem longos cabelos negros e olhos de um verde profundo. Se for levar em consideração a idade humana, tem a aparência de um jovem de 20 anos.

- Deve saber que há uma criança humana no castelo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, meu senhor. Ouvi dizer.

- Quero que monte uma guarda com seus melhores guerreiros. – Sesshoumaru deu uma pausa e continuou. – Essa guarda deverá estar presente em todos os lugares que ela for.

- Entendido, meu senhor. Juntarei meus melhores homens.

- O numero não me interessa, desde que seja suficiente para proteger Rin.

- Certo, meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou ate a porta, saindo do escritório sendo seguido por Hiro. Quando chegaram ao salão, Rin descia as escadas, capturando o olhar de ambos.

- Rin, este é o general Hiro, o qual cuida de minha terras na minha ausência.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, general. – disse a menina educadamente, fazendo uma reverencia.

- Igualmente, srta. Rin. – ele surpreendeu-se com o modo da menina falar. Era um tom delicado, doce e polido. – Realmente, pareceste com uma princesa, Rin-sama.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta de desagrado, deixando a pose de bonequinha de porcelana de lado.

- Não precisa me chamar assim, general. Apenas Rin é o suficiente, mas és muito gentil.

- É assim que ele e todos os servos deste castelo devem chamá-la, Rin. – o tom impassível de Sesshoumaru cortou toda aquela atmosfera de intimidade. Ele voltou-se para o general e disse: - Pode retirar-se.

- Hai. Com licença, meu senhor. Senhorita. – ele fez uma mesura. Rin acenou levemente com a cabeça e logo após retirou-se.

Após a saída de Hiro, Rin olhou para Sesshomaru com uma expressão desentendida.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, porque pedir para eu ser tratada tão formalmente? – ela abaixou os olhos e continuou: - Rin é apenas Rin.

Após um minuto de silencio, Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu:

- Aqui todos irão respeitá-la. Não será tratada como uma criança qualquer.

Ele seguiu em frente, em direção ao salão de jantar, onde já estava tudo pronto. Rin resolveu calar-se e seguiu-o.

Ao ver varias cadeiras, ficou em duvida de em qual sentar-se. Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado na cabeceira, apontou-lhe a cadeira à sua direita.

A cadeira foi puxada por um criado. Logo após Rin sentar-se, o jantar foi servido e este transcorreu em silencio.

ξξξξξ

Sesshoumaru criou uma rotina para Rin. Na parte da manha teria aula de leitura e escrita com Jaken. Logo após a velha Hiono cuidaria de educar-lhe como à uma nobre. Ela lhe ensinaria a bordar e muitas outras coisas que as mulheres nobres faziam.

No dia seguinte à chegada de lord Sesshoumaru, Hiro reuniu seus melhores guerreiros. Eles eram suficientes para protegerem a menina.

Aquela menina lhe intrigava. O que fazia uma criança humana com um youkai que repudiava aquela raça? Ela o olhava com carinho e admiração.

Em sua opinião, Sesshoumaru também sentia isso por ela, apenas não sabia o que era. Seus instintos mandavam proteger Rin.

Rin-sama, como o próprio lorde mandou chama-la.

Hime-sama... Com certeza seria assim que ela cresceria em volta daquelas terras e de todo o luxo que Sesshoumaru daria à ela.

Hiro se reuniu com os guerreiros na frente do castelo, para que Sesshoumaru pudesse avaliá-los e para que conhecessem a pequena hime.

As portas abriram-se, revelando o senhor com toda a sua imponência e elegância.

Na hora em que o viram, eles ajoelhavam-se mantendo uma perna dobrada e outra encostada no chão. Hiro fez uma reverencia e cumprimentou-o.

- Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru, como de costume nada respondeu, apenas fitou os quatro youkais.

Logo após, de trás de Sesshoumaru, surge a pequena criança a quem deveriam proteger.

- Rin – chamou-a com a voz forte e serena. – Estes são os youkais que formarão à sua guarda. Irão com você à qualquer lugar e quando estiver no castelo, ficarão aqui fora. – o lord voltou-se para os quatro e ditou suas ordens. – Nenhum desconhecido deve entrar sem o conhecimento de vocês.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

O Daiyoukai virou-se para a menina dizendo-lhe:

- Jaken deve estar esperando-lhe na sala de leitura. Vá.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Assim que Rin adentrou no castelo, ele voltou seus olhos para Hiro e indagou:

- Tem certeza que esses quatros são o suficiente? Rin é agitada e travessa. Com o tempo irá se cansar. Fugirá da guarda. Quando isso acontecer é bom que estejam preparados para segui-la aonde quer que ela vá.

- Nada acontecerá com Rin-sama, meu senhor. – afirmou Hiro.

- É o que eu espero!

Sesshoumaru adentrou no castelo, enquanto os quatro olharam-se. Era como se um soubesse o que o outro sentia: medo.

- Ouviram! Nada deve acontecer com a menina!

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

E assim foram seguindo-se os dias nas Terras do Oeste. Tudo era novo e alegre para Rin, ate o dia que percebera que nem tudo era perfeito.

Faziam cinco meses que haviam retornado ao castelo. Em uma manha agradável de outono, Rin olhava pela janela, admirando a queda das folhas de cerejeira.

- Rin! – chamou-lhe Jaken, balançando seu bastão. – Ouviu o que eu falei, sua pirralha?

Rin voltou seu olhar para o pequeno youkai, assustando-o.

- Não, Jaken-sama. Eu não ouvi. – sua voz não saiu com a mesma doçura e alegria de sempre.

- O que houve?

- Amanha Sesshoumaru-sama partirá...

- Sim, eu irei com ele e...

- Esse é o problema! Você irá, eu não!

- Mas...

- Ele me deixará aqui! Sozinha!

- Deixa de drama sua pirralha! O castelo está cheio de gente!

- Mas Sesshoumaru-sama não estará!

- Pare com essas besteiras e escreva o que eu falei! – Jaken ignorou o olhar da menina, que voltou-se para o pergaminho e escreveu o que lhe foi dito.

No dia seguinte, após a partida de Sesshoumaru e Jaken, Rin caminhava pelo jardim, sendo escoltada por sua nova guarda.

Ela distraia-se e não percebeu a aproximação de Hiro.

- Porque esta tristeza, Rin-sama?

- Não precisa chamar-me assim. – respondeu a menina com a voz baixa.

- Não seria prudente... Se quero manter a cabeça em cima do pescoço, preciso chamá-la como me foi ordenado.

- Não precisa. – ela levantou a cabeça e ele encarou os olhos lacrimejantes.

- O que houve? Alguém te fez mal?

- Não general. Apenas me sinto solitária.

A expressão de Hiro se enterneceu.

O general pegou uma das mais belas flores do jardim e entregou-lhe.

- Não fique assim, menina. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas estou aqui. Você não está sozinha.

A menina pegou a flor e lhe sorriu.

- Arigato gozaimasu...

Hiro retribuiu o sorriso e acariciou seus cabelos. Aquela menina era especial. Seu sorriso era capaz de derreter a mais espessa barreira. Eles ficaram conversando e Rin aprendeu que Hiro tinha o dom de fazê-la rir. De fazê-la principalmente esquecer...

Minna-san...

Este é o primeiro capitulo... espero muito que tenham gostado. E o mesmo pedido de sempre: espero por suas reviews... Espero também que muito me acompanhem nessa próxima fic.

Bjinhussss

Ja ne

**Uchiha Haru**

**31/03/2008**


	2. Alma Aprisionada

Capitulo II

"_O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e isso despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, pois ele sabia que isso poderia ser sua ruína. Mas... como poderia evitar que isso acontecesse?_

**Minna-san...**

**Estou muito feliz... Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, sinceramente eu não esperava tantas... Arigatou gozaimasu fazendo reverencia.**

**Este capitulo eu dedico à todas vocês.**

**Logo após o capitulo, estão as respostas das reviews.**

**Boa leitura**

_**Disclaimer**_: Inuyasha & Cia não nos pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso...

_**Casais: **_SesshyXRin, Inuyasha&Kagome

_**Personagens criados: **_Hiono, Hiro (esse lindinho me pertence sim!! ) e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim me pertencem...

_**Gênero: **_Romance

**Feridas do Coração**

**Capitulo II**

**Alma aprisionada**

_Mesmo após ter apanhado dos aldeões, Rin não desanimou e levou a comida para o youkai ferido. O orgulhoso ser negava à tudo que lhe levava, m,as ela não sentia medo, como uma criança humana sentiria._

_Estava ferida, com o rosto machucado, mas isso não lhe importava. Aproximou-se dele sem a menor hesitação ou medo. Ele estava encostado em uma arvore, olhando para o lado oposto em que ela estava. Seu olhar era distante e sua voz era profunda ao recusar o que a humana lhe oferecia. Rin abaixou a cabeça, triste. A face dele continuava impassível, mas mesmo assim perguntou:_

_- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?_

_Ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Seu trauma a impossibilitava de responder._

_- Se não quiser falar, tudo bem._

_E então, ela deu o mais doce e belo de seus sorrisos. Sorriso esse que não se via há anos._

_Ele virou-se e encarou seu sorriso._

_- Porque está sorrindo? – perguntou – Eu apenas lhe fiz uma pergunta..._

_Rin voltou feliz para aquele humilde vilarejo. Nunca estivera tão feliz. Ela aproximou-se da cabana onde morava e encontrou um youkai. Parecia assustado e estar fugindo de alguém._

_De repente, todos começaram a gritar. Lobos estavam invadindo a aldeia e atacando as pessoas. Eles na verdade estavam atrás do youkai._

_Rin correu o máximo que pode e adentrou na densa floresta. Os lobos continuavam em seu encalço. A única coisa que ela via era a imagem do belo youkai._

_O medo se apossou dela e as lagrimas fugiam de seus olhos enquanto corria. _

_Ela enroscou seu pé na raiz de uma arvore e tropeçou._

_Os três lobos voaram em para cima dela, colocando cabo em sua vida. _

&

Rin levantou-se sobressaltada, coberta de suor. Novamente aquele sonho estava atormentando-a. Ela encostou-se na cabeceira e permitiu que as lágrimas saíssem em abundancia.

Porque não conseguia esquecer? Já passou... Esteve no mundo dos mortos e retornara.

Oito anos se passaram desde sua chegada às Terras do Oeste. Nos últimos três anos ela sofria com aquele sonho. A cada ano que se passava, Sesshoumaru ia afastando-se cada vez mais. O contato que tinham ia se perdendo. Ela não entendia o porquê de seu afastamento. Ele passava poucos dias nas suas terras e logo voltava para suas jornadas, as quais nunca mais levou Rin.

Há oito anos ela era mantida no castelo. Agora era uma jovem de 17anos. Tornara-se uma bela mulher. Seus cabelos passavam de sua cintura, o rosto fino e delicado possuía olhos que brilhavam com intensidade.

Com o tempo o corpo ganhara as curvas nos lugares certos, deixando-o desejável a todo homem que via...

Ao que parecia, as profecias de Hiono haviam dado resultados. Rin realmente encantava a qualquer homem...

Naquele dia, Rin resolveu que nem se incomodaria em sair quarto. Não suportava mais sua guarda. Ficavam seguindo-a por toda parte. Ela gostava de liberdade. Sesshoumaru lhe mostrou o quão maravilhoso ela é.

Mas ele próprio lhe tirara.

Os lugares à qual ia eram poucos. Os muros do castelo eram seus limites. Raramente ia ao vilarejo mais próximo com Hiono, mas mesmo assim acompanhada da maldita guarda.

Rin já reclamou inúmeras vezes com Sesshoumaru pedindo para que ele dispensasse-os. Ela se apegara muito a eles, mas queria sua liberdade de volta.

Mas se fossem ver de outro ângulo, ela não teria o que reclamar. Teve uma educação privilegiada. Todos no castelo gostavam dela e a respeitavam, não porque essas foram as ordens de Sesshoumaru. Com o tempo o carisma e a simpatia da menina conquistaram á todos.

Todos pegaram a mania de chamá-la de hime-sama, porque era assim que a consideravam. Nos dias que Sesshoumaru retornava ao castelo, ele lhe mostrava como tomar as decisões.

Ela aprendia rápido... Sempre se permitia um meio sorriso quando a via agir com a criadagem. Ele lhe ensinou _o que_ deveria fazer, mas ela tinha seu jeito próprio em _como_ fazer.

Rin os tratava com educação e carinho. Ela fazia uma carinha muito fofa quando pedia algo ou agradecia.

Ninguém resistia aos olhinhos pidões e aos sorrisos. Hiono lhe dizia que ela tinha o dom de conquistar as pessoas. De trazê-las para perto de si.

Durante muito tempo se perguntou o que fizera para causar o afastamento de Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca fora carinhoso, nunca lhe dera um abraço... isso na verdade não a incomodava, pois esta era a natureza dele, sua personalidade. A simples presença dele a fazia sentir-se bem. Não precisava de guarda para protege-la. Ele poderia fazer isso.

Ela riu diante de tal pensamento.

Lord Sesshoumaru, príncipe das Terras do Oeste, ficando naquelas terras apenas para protegê-la? Ou era muito estúpida ou muito ingênua.

Despertou de seus devaneios com as batidas em sua porta.

- Entre.

- Ainda na cama, menina Rin? – Hiono entrou, e foi direto para a varando abrindo as porta da mesma.

Os raios solares e bateram no rosto da menina.

- Hiono! – a menina reclamou, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

- Esta na hora de levantar, Rin!

- Eu não quero!

- Está andando muito manhosa ultimamente. – a velha youkai sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e retirou-lhe o lençol. – O que houve?

- Você sabe quando Sesshoumaru-sama irá retornar?

- Ainda não chegou nenhuma mensagem! – ela observou olhar triste da menina. – Está com saudade dele, não é mesmo criança?

Rin levantou-se e ficou em pé diante da penteadeira, encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

- A cada ano que se passa, eu envelheço casa vez mais. Anos atrás eu era apenas uma menina de 8 anos... Agora tenho dezessete...Logo serei estarei velha.

- Não se casar-se com youkai... Pedido é o que não lhe falta!

- Não desejo casar-me. Meu desejo sempre foi estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- E você está? – a menina surpreendeu-se com a pergunta... Era verdade, ela realmente não estava ao lado dele. Fora abandonada nas Terras do Oeste. Será que era isso? Por isso ele retornara as terras? Ela era um peso que ele tinha que carregar e achara mais fácil abandona-la ali, com os criados?

- Não. – sua voz saiu fria e sem sentimentos.

A única coisa que Rin queria era estar perto dele, mas nem isso podia mais.

Mas hiono sempre se perguntava se ela tinha motivos para reclamar. Ela teve uma educação privilegiada. Crescera coberta de luxo... era considerada a mais bela entre as youkais e humanas. Fora pedida em casamento por diversos nobres.

Hiono sabia exatamente o que ele pensava.

- Ele a pediu em casamento?

- Ele quem? – Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Hiro. – respondeu

Ela corou um pouco, fato que não passou despercebido por Hiono.

Rin sabia que se tivesse que considerar o pedido de alguém, esse seria o de Hiro, isso se ele a pedisse.

Ele estivera junto à ela durante aqueles cinco longos anos. Sempre que podia, dispensava a guarda e fazia-lhe companhia. Afinal, a força dele valia por aqueles quatro.

No ano passado, Rin o convenceu a leva-la na floresta de sakuras. Ele fazia todas as suas vontades. Para ele, seus pedidos soavam como ordens, as quais ele tinha o prazer de cumprir.

Todos sabiam o que ele sentia, mas não havia feito pedido algum. Se tivesse que se casar, queria que fosse com ele. A pessoa que secava suas lágrimas, que a tratava com carinho e respeito, que a abraçava nos momentos de solidão. Coisas que seu senhor nunca pensara em fazer.

Mas se ela realmente fosse dar esse passo em sua vida, teria que cortar a dependência que tinha de Sesshoumaru. Não queria que aquilo se transformasse em algo maior.

Afinal, como podia o poderoso senhor das Terras do Oeste, querer com uma humana? Ele parecia nem suportar ficar na presença dela. Rin conhecia o desagrado de Sesshoumaru por sua raça.

Ela seria muito prepotente se pensasse que ela, justamente ela, seria capaz de despertar alguma coisa nele.

- Não Hiono. Ele não pediu.

- Esse meu neto é tão esperto para algumas coisas, mas para outras... – Hiono balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

- Seu neto não é obrigado á nada, Hiono.

- Ele a quer...

- Não estou preparada para me casar.

- Rin, tenho certeza que Hiro a ama, querida. Dê uma oportunidade à ele.

- Ele demonstra sentir algo por mim, mas você não quer que eu o peça em casamento, não é mesmo?

- Estou vendo que acordou de péssimo humor. – a velha andou ate o quarto de vestir-se e apanhou um quimono.

- Eu não irei levantar-me hoje, Hiono. Se o lord Sesshoumaru achar de dar o ar de suas graças e perguntar o meu paradeiro, diga que morri e ele chegou atrasado para o enterro.

- Você nunca falou assim dele. Ele sempre foi seu herói.

- Herói que me deixou para trás. – o ressentimento era visível em sua voz. – Porque ele me abandonou aqui? E hoje...

- Hoje?

- Quero ficar no quarto.

- Não irei insistir, criança. Algo a está chateando. Quando quiser, sabe que pode desabafar comigo.

- Eu sei... obrigada.

Hiono saiu, enquanto a menina se jogava na cama.

Ela deveria ter se acostumado. Ele não se lembraria...

**HUM...**

**O que acharam desse capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado!!**

**O que será que Sesshoumaru não irá recordar?**

**Apenas no próximo capitulo... rsrsrsrsrrss**

_Respostas das reviews._

_**Bárbarachan:**__ Oi, tudo bem? Estou feliz que tenha gostado. Bom, o Sesshy e a Rin também são meus fofinhossss . Brigadinha pelos elogios, amei de verdade. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, espero outra review me avisando... Bjinhussss_

_**Acdy-chan**__: Uau!! Que bom que você está amando (espero que não mude rsrsrsr). Realmente Hiro é muito lindo e ainda vai dar o que falar, por que lembrando, ele continua com a mesma aparência jovem e a pequena Rin cresceu... hummmm, Sesshy vai ter que ficar de olho... bjinhussss e muito obrigada_

_**Michelle:**__ Oi Michelle, minha linha... brigada e que bom que você gostou. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Aqui temos mais um capitulo... fui rapidinha néh? Espero q goste desse Bjinhusss e ja ne_

_**Naty Sama**__**:**__ Oi tudo bem? Bem, eu também fiquei chateada, mas as coisas só vão piorar, principalmente quando, como vocês virão nesses cap, a Rin começar a se irritar. Viu como ela ficou e o q ela disse do Sesshy, néh? Bom, não precisa ficar de joelhos, você pediu e aqui está. Bjinhussss e até a próxima._

_**Pammy-sama**__: Oi... espero ter sido rápida o bastante, rsrsrsrsr. Fique muito feliz com a sua review... é muito bom poder contar com leitores como você... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjinhusss_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**__**:**__Oi tudo bem? Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também. Bjinhus minha linda e até a próxima_

_**Ryoko Hitsugaya**__: Que bom que está gostando. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Obrigada pelos parabéns e aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste. Bjinhussss e ate a próxima._

_**hika-lly**__: Oiiiii, realmente o Sesshy está super-protetor, até demais diria ela, e quanto ao Hiro, bom, ainda muita coisa irá rolar... bjinhussss_

_**queenrj**__**: **__Oi, que bom q está gostando e acompanhando, fico feliz. Espero q tenha gostado deste também. Bjinhusss._

nina Oliver: que bom que você gostou...Muito obrigada. Bjinhuss e ate a próxima.

Bom pessoal é isso.

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo e que tenha atendi as expectativas de todos.

Ate a próxima.

**Uchiha Haru**

**02/04/08**


	3. Mudança de Sentimentos

**Sinopse:**

"**O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e isso despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, pois ele sabia que isso poderia ser sua ruína. Mas... como poderia evitar que isso acontecesse?**

**&**

**MINNAAAAAA!! Ôô**

**Estou chorando ate agora, quase inundei minha casa (que exagero). Mas a alegria que eu estou sentindo não é nenhum exagero. Estou super, hiper, mega feliz. Todos os reviews que recebi tocaram bem fundo. Todas as opiniões me deixaram muito contente. Pelo o que eu percebi vocês gostaram muito do Hiro, não é mesmo? oÔ**

**Bom, Hiro-kun terá grande participação. Ele é um ótimo homem (youkai rsrs) **

**Pessoal, sei que o Sesshoumaru está parecendo um perfeito baka, mas tente entender o que o poderoso Daiyoukai está sentindo. Ele está confuso, sentindo algo que nem sabe o que é. Por favor, não o julguem. O destino reserva coisas que nós nunca imaginamos e é exatamente isso que está acontecendo com ele. Neste capitulo, nosso querido senhor do Oeste estará voltando para as suas terras. Por favor, não atirem pedra nele. Muitos comentaram que a Rin poderia ficar com o Hiro, não é mesmo? Bom, tenho certeza que o Sesshoumaru não precisará se preocupar, porque há muitas (eu sou a primeira XP) que lhe daria todo o consolo. Quem mais? Façam fila.**

**Ah, mais um recadinho: Farei o possível para que esta fic tenha hentai, ainda não coloquei a classificação porque ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Quando acontecer, eu mudo ok?**

**Pessoal, eu sei que este capitulo está muito pequeno, mas prometo q os próximos serão de um tamanho decente, ok?**

**Agora não digo mais nada :x**

**No final do capitulo, estarei respondendo á todos os reviews.**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo. **

**Boa leitura.**

**­­­­­­­**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha & Cia não nos pertencem. Para que minhas queridas leitoras, eu quero o Sesshoumaru no meu niver do ano que vem... ;D

**Casais:** SesshyXRin, Inuyasha&Kagome

**Personagens criados**: Hiono, Hiro (esse lindinho me pertence sim!! E todos gostaram dele... yuppppppppi) e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim me pertencem...

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Mudança de Sentimentos**

Sesshoumaru estava voltando para suas terras, após quatro meses de viagem. Jaken vinha logo atrás puxando Ah-Uh.

Ele não agüentava mais as reclamações. Mas uma, ele o cortaria ao meio. Estava farto de ouvir aquela voz irritante e arrastada.

Cada vez estava mais difícil voltar para as terras. Ver como a sua protegida estava crescendo estava mexendo com ele. Querendo ou não. Como ele, Sesshoumaru, um Daiyoukai poderia estar sucumbindo a desejos humanos? Sentimentos baratos que fazia questão de repudiar. Os renegava. Foram esses mesmos sentimentos que causaram a queda de seu pai, provavelmente seria a sua também. Alem do mais, odiava tudo o que vinha daqueles seres podres e infelizes. Seres que nascem, crescem e morrem em questão de anos. O mesmo aconteceria com Rin. Logo ela morreria.

Ainda lembrava-se do pedido que ela havia lhe feito em seu aniversario de 14 anos.

"_Quero sempre estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu quero ser imortal!"_

Aquela humana era a única entre sua raça que ele aturava. Precisava admitir que Rin nunca foi uma criança comum. Sua força de vontade. A coragem com a qual cuidara de um youkai ferido sem lhe importar se esse lhe tiraria a vida. O primeiro sorriso que ela lhe dera mexeu com ele. De alguma maneira isso foi o elo que ligou todas as outras coisas.

Sabia que por mais que a desejasse, não poderia tocá-la. Sua mente tinha o prazer de lhe dizer:

_Veja... _

_Mas não toque!_

_Deseje..._

_Mas não obtenha!_

Ela foi criada para ser uma dama, ter um ótimo casamento. Não para ser apenas objeto para saciar desejos explosivos.

E definitivamente, ele não iria marcá-la. Não iria sucumbir como seu pai e meio-irmão. Não tomaria uma humana como sua. Seu orgulho... seu sangue falava mais alto. Não teria filhos hanyou. Não admitiria isso. O seu clã foi manchado uma vez. Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente.

A menina que era considerada sua filha. Na verdade, às vezes Rin o tratava assim. Quando via que ela queria lhe abraçar, não era malicia que via em seus olhos, mas sim um desejo puro de ser amparada e de sentir-se segura.

Ela era uma bonequinha de cristal, que ele tinha medo que quebrasse.

Sesshoumaru, príncipe das Terras do Oeste, com medo?

Sim...

Isso ele não tinha como negar. Ele tinha medo de algo acontecesse com ela. Durante o tempo que a levava em suas jornadas, ela sofrera vários atentados, os quais poderiam colocar em risco sua vida.

Por isso a guarda, Hiro e toda a segurança que seu castelo oferecia. Por falar em seu general, desde que a deixara da primeira vez, ele notou que eles haviam se aproximado muito. Pelo visto, Hiro esquecia de seus deveres e obrigações. E um deste seria manter-se calado em seu posto, não ficar entretendo Rin. Esta já tinha seus deveres.

Um vento forte balançou os longos cabelos prateados e trazendo o cheiro enjoativo daquela mulher.

Kagura pousou lentamente no chão, fitando os olhos dourados.

- O senhor das Terras do Oeste está retornando para os seus domínios?

- Continue com Ah-Uh, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru ordenou sem mesmo olhara para trás.

Sesshoumaru continuava com sua voz impassível e continuou a fitar a mulher. Mesmo relutante Jaken seguiu em frente, puxando o youkai dragão. Sabia perfeitamente o que lhe aconteceria se desobedecesse à uma ordem direta.

Assim que o lord perdeu seus servos de vista, perguntou à mulher:

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Pedir que me leve consigo para as Terras do Oeste.

Kagura viu aparecer o sorriso cínico nos lábios dele.

- Você nas Terras do Oeste? É muito prepotente em achar que és digna de pisar em meu castelo.

- Está dizendo que aquela pirralha humana é mais digna que eu? – Kagura ofendeu-se ao ser comparada com uma humana. – Afinal, ela vive e manda como se fosse a senhora daquelas terras.

- Rin é digna de estar nas terras onde viveram meus ancestrais, não por causa da maneira em que foi criada, mas sim por causa de seu caráter. A diferença entre você e ela compara-se a um abismo. Ela é uma dama, não uma mulherzinha que apenas serve para aplacar as necessidades.

(N/A: Pegou pesado Sesshoumaru. ).

- Há muito tempo você não me procura. Eu não te interesso mais, ou será que seus desejos voltaram-se para aquela moleca?

- Como você é vulgar, Kagura. E você ainda me perguntou por que eu não a tornava senhora do oeste?

Sesshoumaru passou por ela que estava atônica. Seu sonho destronar aquela menina estava indo por água abaixo. Quando finalmente saiu do transe, virou-se e buscou toda a acalma que poderia encontrar. Tinha que ter cuidado ao falar com Sesshoumaru. Se ousasse levantar a voz, essas poderiam ser suas ultimas palavras.

- Apaixonou-se por ela?

Sesshoumaru estacou e respondeu ainda de costas.

- Você realmente acha que este Sesshoumaru sentiria _isso_? Só você mesmo Kagura.

- Mas eu te amo! – ela deu um passo a frente, mas estacou ao ver olhar que ele lhe lançara. Realmente sua voz saíra mais alta do planejava.

- Isso apenas me mostra o quão reles e inferior você é.

- Você falou que sua "menininha" não é para aplacar os desejos. Isso pode ser os seus, mas e os dos outros? A _"Princesinha das Terras do Oeste"_ é muito falada. O que te garante que ela não realize desejos alheios?

- Você é muito despeitada, Kagura. A inveja pode destruir. – mesmo mantendo a face impassível, a voz de Sesshoumaru demonstrou um leve tom de irritação.

- O que foi? O papai Sesshoumaru não quer que sua filhinha seja desonrada pelos youkais inferiores que vivem em seu castelo?Tenho certeza que ela encontrará um á sua altura. – Kagura tentava ao máximo controlar o sarcasmo, mas estava quase impossível. – Você dá muitos privilégios á essa menina. O que ela tem de especial?

Sesshoumaru continuava a fita-la impassível. O que ela havia dito o estava remoendo. Não poderia descartar aquela hipótese. Não... Ninguém se atreveria a tocar em Rin. Ninguém seria tolo o suficiente.

Ele seria capaz de matar da forma mais dolorosa possível. Faria questão de revivê-lo apenas para poder fazer tudo de novo.

Será que isso era o... Ciúme. Aquele sentimento humano no qual causava receio e despeito do afeto alheio? Aquilo que estava corroendo por dentro e deixando-o com uma vontade assassina de eliminar um, era puramente ciúmes?

Patético...

Em seu interior, riu de si mesmo. Mais um... O que falta vir agora?

- Sesshoumaru querido. Não pode ser tão possessivo. A menina tem o direito de ser feliz. – aproximou-se com sua voz melodia, como se fosse uma romântica. – A princesa tem que encontrar seu príncipe. Que eu tenho certeza: não é você. Ela não sente nada por você alem de gratidão.

- Já perdi muito tempo escutando suas besteiras Kagura.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e continuou seu caminho. Mas ainda ouviu Kagura dizendo:

- Ela não é mais aquela pirralha! Ela vai encontrar alguém e irá te abandonar! Aquela humana inútil não faz parte de seus domínios, Sesshoumaru. Ela não lhe pertence! Nunca irá querer nada com você!

Ele nem se incomodou em parar. Sabia que se fizesse mataria sem hesitar.

Realmente, os sentimentos que tinha por aquela humana, os únicos que possuía, haviam mudado. Ela lhe despertou o primeiro de sua vida: carinho. Mas este se tornou mais forte. Ela havia mudado. Ou teria sido ele?

&

O sol já estava quase escondendo atrás das colinas, dando uma linda visão do crepúsculo. O laranja, amarelo e vermelho, misturava-se com o azul do céu.

Em um dos aposentos do castelo do oeste, Rin continuava deitada. Estava emburrada e agindo como uma menina mimada, ela sabia. Mas não conseguia evitar. O desjejum e o almoço que Hiono levou continuavam lá sem ser tocado.

Não tinha vontade de nada. Estava deprimida. Queria receber um abraço lhe felicitando. Ninguém naquele castelo sabia que ela estava completando 17 anos. Apenas Hiro e Sesshoumaru. E ambos estavam longe.

Hiro foi fazer uma vistoria nas terras vizinhas, as quais eram ligadas às terras de Sesshoumaru. Ele saíra há uma semana e ainda não retornara. Ele lhe prometera que estaria lá.

Promessas...

Estava se sentindo tão só... Não sabia como Sesshoumaru conseguia ser tão solitário. Mesmo o castelo estar repleto de pessoas, as que ela realmente queria não estavam.

Estava com saudades das discussões com Jaken, de passear com Ah-Uh. Estava só. Uma princesa aprisionada em seu enorme castelo.

Sentia-se tão frágil... toda aquela proteção lhe enfraqueciam... lhe mostrava o quão fraca é. Apenas uma humana... uma simples e reles humana.

Os humanos, nas Terras do Oeste, viviam nos vilarejos. O que estaria fazendo uma no castelo, vivendo como uma princesa?

Por que era tão dependente de seu tutor? Por que parecia que não conseguia corta o vinculo que tinha com ele? Por que não conseguia afastar-se?

Durante sua vida inteira sempre sentiu a necessidade de agradar Sesshoumaru. Como Hiono mesma falou, ele era seu herói. O homem que lhe trouxera de volta a vida, que a aceitou ao seu lado. Que a protegeu...

Ate hoje ainda se perguntava como aquilo tudo havia acontecido. Seu destino era viver naquele vilarejo como uma órfã, sendo maltratada, mas o encontrou, cuidou dele mesmo com sua resistência. Ela conseguiu vencer o orgulho que o youkai usava como barreira e fez a façanha de se aproximar de seu coração.

Rin ainda ria de sua coragem... Sempre temeu youkais... Mas quando o viu, não sabia explicar. A beleza do youkai lhe chamou atenção. Na mesma hora sentiu aquela necessidade de estar perto.

Os anos que passara ao lado de Sesshoumaru a fizeram esquecer de seu passado. O mesmo a machucou tanto. Mas agora pensava que tudo havia acontecido para que pudesse ter conhecido Sesshoumaru. Nada acontecia por acaso.

Mais uma vez naquele dia bateram na porta. Deveria ser Hiono levando alguma coisa para comer.

- Hiono, por favor... Eu não quero comer nada. Deixe-me sozinha, onegai.

- Sou eu.

Rin, reconhecendo a voz, jogou os lençóis para ao lado saindo rapidamente da cama. Ela abriu a porta com o rosto já banhado em lágrimas.

- Achou que eu não viria?

* * *

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado de mais este capitulo.**

**Agora a pergunta: quem chegou? Sesshoumaru ou Hiro? Quero ver suas respostas nas reviews.**

**Falando em reviews aqui está a resposta das reviews que me emocionaram DEMAIS!! **

**Flavia: **Muito obrigada, espero q goste desse capitulo tb... bjinhussss

**Naty Sama****:** Mais uma sua... que bom... estou muito feliz. Consegui encontrar uma que não é lá muito fã do Hiro, não é mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, o futuro aguarda muitas surpresas. Espero que tenha gostado desse também... bjinhuss linda. Ja ne

**Susan:** Olá Susan... muito obrigada pela review. Aqui está a continuação...;D Bjinhussss

**Raiza:** Oi tudo bem com você? Amei o que você escreveu. Me deixou muito feliz. Bom, aqui está a continuação, eu não demorei muito, não é mesmo? oO. quero agradecer aos elogios em relação á minha maneira de escrever. Saiba que eles são muito gratificantes e que me inspiram cada vez mais. Eu nunca fiz uma fic com os personagens na era Feudal, e as vezes acho algumas dificuldades, mas são reviews como os seus que me inspiram a dar o máximo de mim. Quanto ao Hiro, por enquanto ele está calmo, mas as coisas irão piorar quando ele perceber que pode perder Rin. E nada contra você gostar de Rin. (Cá entre nós, eu também amo um bom hentaizinho rsrsrsr XP) Como eu falei logo acima, talvez tenha, eu não vou garantir nada, mas vou me esforçar, está bem? Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Espero sua opinião. Bjinhussss Ja ne.

**Ryoko Hitsugaya****:** Oiiiii... que bom que você gostou do capitulo, isso me deixa feliz. Bom, minha amiga, quanto aos capitulo mais longos, por enquanto serão assim mesmo. motivo: Atualização mais rápida. Como vocês podem perceber, eu em uma semana postei 3 capitulos (isso por causa das reviews). Os próximos serão um pouco mais longos. Mas não quero que pare de ler por isso viu? Porque se não Haru-chan vai chorar... çç. Muito obrigada pelos elogios em relação á fic. Eles tocaram fundo. Bjinhusss. Ah, não se esqueça de mandar a review desse cap e opinar em quem chegou ao castelo. Sesshoumaru ou Hiro? Ja ne.

**Clarice**: Oiiiii... está atualizado, espero que goste. Não se esqueça de manda r um review dizendo quem chegou, ok? bjinhus até a próxima...

**Graziela Leon:** Muito obrigada Grazi (posso te chamar assim? Sou mesmo numa abusada XP). Sesshoumaru e Rin é também meu casal favorito. São muito kawaii, não é mesmo? bom, como você sabe Hiro é um personagem que foi criado por mim... e vejo que você assim como muitas outras também gostaram dele, é muito bom. Ao longo da historia você verá que ele é muito gentil, mas também um guerreiro formidável, só perde para o Sesshy. Neste capitulo você pode perceber o motivo do distanciamento de Sesshoumaru. Ele está confuso. Bom, aqui está a continuação que você pediu. Bjinhuss não se esqueça da pergunta que eu fiz. Hiro ou Sesshy?

**Bárbarachan:** Bárbaraaaaa... que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também XP. Bom, neste cap você pode ver qual era esse "dia especial". É o aniversario dela. Não julgue o Sesshoumaru com tanta severidade. Ele ainda irá surpreender há todos. Ele não está "passeando" e sim fugindo dos novos sentimentos que Rin desperta nele. As vezes você pensa: isso não parece muito com o Sesshoumaru. Mas convenhamos. Ele viu seu pai decair por causa de uma humana. Digamos que ele repudia os sentimentos que são vindos deles. E ele está tentando de todas as formas negar e ele viu em saindo do castelo, uma maneira de afasta-los. Você acha que ele está conseguindo. Eu achooo que nããããão. Bjuinhussss ate a próxima. Não se esqueça da pergunta.

**Kagome-chan:** YO Kagome-chan… que bom que está gostando. Aqui está mais um capitulo, e nele você vê o que o Sesshoumaru "esqueceu". E você é mais uma nova fã do Hiro, não é mesmo? Bjinhussss até a próxima!! Muito obrigada pela sua atenção para comigo.

**hika-lly****:** Oiiiiiiiiii, mais uma review sua... estou muito contente e muito grata. Bom, como eu disse para a Bárbara-chan o Sesshoumaru tem seus nmotivos párea sair do castelo e deixar a Rin. Durante aquele período que ela passara junto á ele caminhando pelo Japão, ela sofrera inúmeros atentados e acidentes. Ele apenas queria se certificar que lá ela ficaria bem. (mas é claro que ele nunca iria admitir isso, não ainda) Porque vocês não montam um fão clube para o Hiro? Rsrsrsrsrrs. Fico feliz que tenham gostado dele. Mas ele foi criado para manter um triangulo amoroso na historia. Eu sei que ele é muito fofo, muito meigo, mas eu amoooo o Sesshy Ela tem que ficar com ele, isso é... Se os acontecimentos futuros permitirem. Já falei demaaaaaais. Chega... bom ate a próxima, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, muitos bjinhussss... não se esqueça da pergunta acima, ok?

**Acdy-chan****:** Mais uma review sua... que honra... Fico muito feliz. Muito obrigada de todo o meu coração. Sua dedução estava certa. Sesshoumaru está de volta. Quanto ao Hiro, não sei se você percebeu, mas ele está fazendo muito sucesso, mas não vamos esquecer o Sesshoumaru, né? Você estava certa e ouve certa confusão minha em relação as datas, mas isso já foi corrigido, muito obrigada por me avisar. Espero que tenha gosatdo desse capitulo. E aguardo sua resposta ;D. bjinhuss e até a próxima.

**Arigato gozaimasu á todos... **

**­­**

**Próximo Capitulo**

_- Obrigada... Muito obrigada por ter vindo._

_- Aonde vamos? – perguntou com sua curiosidade evidente._

_- É surpresa._

_- Desobedeceram minhas ordens?_

_- É isso que acontece quando estou fora? Minhas ordens são ignoradas?_

_**Capitulo IV:**_

_**A surpresa de Rin**_

_**Aguardem**_

_**Uchiha Haru**_

_**07/04/08**_


	4. A surpresa de Rin

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Minnaaaaa**

**Aqui estou eu novamente trazendo mais um capitulo. Estou muito contente com as reviews que recebi. Vocês estão deixando suas opiniões e principalmente os detalhes que estão gostando. Bom, chega de falar :x Mas nenhuma palavra. **

**No final do capitulo, como sempre, estarão as minhas respostas às reviews.**

**Espero que gostem !! ;D**

**Boa leitura**

**Legendas:**

**- : Falas dos personagens**

" "**: Pensamentos**

_**Em itálico:**_** Flash back ou sonhos.**

**Capitulo IV**

**A grande surpresa de Rin**

Ela não respondeu, apenas jogou-se em seus braços, não se importando que ele ainda estivesse de armadura ou a espada. Era muito bom vê-lo ali... Afinal, alguém se importava com ela. Era importante para ele. Muito mais do que pensava. No mesmo instante que reconhecera sua voz, sua tristeza evaporou-se e foi levada com o vento.

Hiro correspondeu ao abraço, apertando-a forte contra o corpo. Os soluços da menina apenas aumentaram, fazendo-a apertar mais o kimono.

- Calma hime-sama. Está tudo bem...

Mesmo com as lágrimas ainda caindo abundantemente, ela encarou-o, sorrindo.

- Obrigada... Muito obrigada por ter vindo.

Ele acariciou os cabelos que estavam soltos e moldavam o seu rosto. Seu olhar era terno, doce, que demonstrava tudo o que sentia por ela. Como ele amava aquela menina. A menina que ele protegeria com a própria vida se necessário. Sem hesitar. A menina que vira crescer estava se transformando em uma mulher...

Os olhos chocolates brilhavam de felicidade.

- Eu nunca deixaria de te dar os parabéns. – ele afastou-a um pouco e ergueu-lhe o queixo. - Afinal, apenas eu sei, não é mesmo?

Ela assentiu com um movimento de sua cabeça.

- Hiono-obaa-san disse-me que não se alimentou o dia inteiro. – seu olhar mesmo lhe passando sua reprovação, sua voz continuava doce e carinhosa.

- Não senti fome. – disse com uma voz chorosa. Realmente, Rin sabia ser mimada quando queria. – Achei que não viria e ele...

- Sesshoumaru-sama não veio, não é mesmo?

- Hai...

"_Como ele pode... Como pode deixá-la aqui, ate mesmo nesse dia?"_

- Não deve deixar de alimentar-se, Rin. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça-te. Não quero que fique doente.

- Está bem. Já entendi.

Ele acariciou novamente sua face e finalmente sorriu.

- Olhe o que eu lhe trouxe. – ele lhe entregou um embrulho, recebendo um doce sorriso. Ela pulou em seus braços novamente, agradecendo. – Espero que goste.

Ela abriu e ficou deslumbrada. Era um belíssimo kimono de seda pura, cinza, com flores bordados com fios de ouro. As mangas eram largas e havia bordados em toda a sua extensão.

- É magnífico!

- Que bom que gostou. Gostaria de ver como fica.

- Irei vesti-lo.

- Estarei esperando no salão.

- Peça alguém que traga água quente para banhar-me, por favor.

- Claro.

Após sua saída, Rin fechou a porta e caminhou ate a cama, depositando o kimono cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

Ela foi ate a penteadeira onde observou-se. Queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Nos primeiros anos que chegara as Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru passava algum tempo com ela, ensinando-lhe como administrar as coisas no castelo, muitas vezes acompanhando suas aulas de leitura com Jaken. Levando-a para passear a pedido da menina. Não que considerasse isso o gesto amável dele. Apenas era uma vistoria pelas terras e a levava para que parasse de encher-lhe a paciência.

Depois começou a distanciar-se. Ficara mais frio com ela do que de costume. Quase não a olhava.

O que, em nome de kami-sama estava acontecendo?

Por que as coisas não podiam ser como antes?

Ela crescera, mas e daí? Porque ele ainda a tratava como uma criança?

Será que ele não percebia que isso ela não era mais?

Porque ainda a repreendia como se não passasse de uma menina travessa? Tudo bem que ela cometia algumas travessuras, fugia de vez em quando da guarda e corria para floresta.isso tudo com 16 anos ela admitia.

Sesshoumaru já lhe dissera muitas vezes que não poderia ter sempre o que queria. E realmente ela não tinha! Ela queria sua companhia dele. Estar ao seu lado. Voltar a sair pelo Japão.

Durante os anos, Sesshoumaru com suas jornadas em busca de poder, conseguiu unificar muitas terras ao do oeste, deixando esta como base de um grande império.

Ela foi despertada de seus devaneios por batidas na porta. Após um consentimento, um youkai forte entrou com um enorme balde com água quente. Ele após despejar a água na banheira, fez uma educada reverencia, mas antes que saísse, Rin perguntou-lhe:

- O que Hiro-san está fazendo?

- Ele foi para sua casa banhar-se, hime-sama.

- Muito obrigada pela água, Kini... Pode retirar-se.

- Com sua licença.

Rin juntou os cabelos e os prendeu com grampos.

Ela foi ate o quarto de banho, retirou o kimono de dormir, a qual estava vestida, depositando-o em um lugar do quarto.

Rin sentou-se na borda depositando o conteúdo perfumado de um dos vários frascos que havia em uma prateleira. Ela escolheu o aroma de cerejeira, seu preferido.

Ela mexeu a água com a mão, misturando-os. A garota entrou, aprovando na temperatura da água. Encostou-se na borda, fechando os olhos tentando relaxar. Precisava relaxar porque se não teria um ataque. Havia muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo em seu interior, coisas que ela não fazia idéia do que eram. Ainda ficou alguns minutos, com os olhos fechados tentando esvaziar sua mente. Parar um pouco de pensar.

Após sair da banheira, apanhou uma toalha e secou-se. Ela caminhou ate o quarto de vestir-se, o local onde ficavam guardados todos os seus ricos kimonos. Ela ao olhá-los, sorriu tristemente. Eram todos lindos, assim como o que Hiro havia lhe dado. A diferença foi que Sesshoumaru participou apenas despesas. E Hiro lhe deu pessoalmente, transmitindo todo o seu carinho.

(N/A: Carinho? O.o Acho que não)

E vestiu o que ganhara de presente. Após dar um delicado nó no obi, caminhou de volta ao quarto e sentou-se em frente á sua penteadeira. Pegou um pente elegantemente decorado e o fez escorregar sobre os sedosos cabelos negros. Seus cabelos estavam muito maiores, passavam de sua cintura.. Ela a deixou de lado e fez um coque no resto do cabelo, prendendo-o com hashis(1), que ficaram cruzados. Sua franja que estava grande, batendo em seu rosto, foi posta atrás da orelha. Rin olhou-se no espelho e sorriu.

Porque Sesshoumaru não podia vê-la daquele jeito?

Ela arregalou os olhos diante daquele pensamento? O que estava pensando? Sesshoumaru-sama era como um pai. Ele a criou. É dele as quais as lembranças de sua infância pertencem. Ela resolvera apagar tudo que vivera anteriormente.

Todos a viam como filha dele, a menina que ele criou. E era assim que ele a via também. Como uma pirralha. Ele nunca a veria como a mulher que estava se tornando. Eram de mundos diferentes, pois ele os separava com seu orgulho. Nunca olharia para uma humana. Porque não conseguia vê-lo apenas como o homem que lhe salvara a vida?

Que lhe dera tudo o que tem?

Que a transformara na mulher que é?

Estava com medo... Não queria apaixonar-se. Mas sabia que o sentia era forte. Não sabia explicar. Não queria correr o risco de sofrer. Não queria partir o elo que a unia a ele. Seria doloroso demais. Estava confusa, não sabia o que pensar.

_O que _realmente estava sentindo?

_Quando_ os sentimentos que uma menina sentia por seu protetor transformaram-se naquela coisa forte, que na ausência dele apertava seu peito?

Ela sempre o admirava. Toda a sua formosura, seu ar frio parecia que atraia a pequena menina.

_Quando _aqueles malditos sentimentos inocentes mudaram?

Ela era uma sonhadora, romântica. Queria encontrar alguém que a fizesse feliz. Assim como Kagome e Inuyasha. Dois anos atrás, Kagome-sama, precisou comparecer as Terras do Oeste, por causa de uma forte febre que caiu sobre Rin.

Sesshoumaru estava fazendo uma vistoria pelas terras, quando recebeu uma mensagem avisando sobre a doença da menina. Ele retornara imediatamente e mandara chamar a humana de seu irmão. Ainda lembrava-se da forma em que Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto e o modo em que fitava a menina na cama.

Ela percebeu o jeito que Inuyasha olhava para Kagome.

Seus olhos transmitiam todo seu amor, carinho e proteção. Era aquilo que ela desejava sentir. Alguém que a olhasse daquele jeito. Que a amasse daquele jeito...

- Chega de pensar nisso, Rin! – ela ordenou a si mesmo e colocou um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Afinal, era isso que Hiro merecia. Ela era eternamente grata a todo conforto que ele lhe dedicara.

Diferente de Sesshoumaru, ele era um homem a quem ela poderia amar.

Rin desceu as escadas e encontrou Hiro no salão. Ele já livra-se de sua armadura e vestia apenas um kimono azul, ainda empunhado de sua espada.

- O que achou? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Está linda, hime-sama. – ele lhe estendeu a mão, não qual ela aceitou prontamente. – Venha comigo.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou com sua curiosidade evidente.

- É surpresa.

- Hiroooo. – ela puxou o braços e os cruzou em frente ao corpo fazendo birra.

- Venha Rin. Suas birras não irão me convencer. Lá você verá!

- Hai.

E seguiram caminhando para dentro da floresta de Cerejeira.

&

Sesshoumaru finalmente alcançara seus domínios. Os enormes portões foram abertos pelos guardas que notaram sua chegada. Por onde passava todos os reverenciavam, mas nem ligava. Estava preocupado com apenas uma coisa: onde estava Rin. Sempre quando chegava de viagem ela vinha para o pátio para recebê-lo com um enorme sorriso.

Ate mesmo Hiono estava lá, mas nenhum sinal da menina.

Ela passou por ela, lhe dizendo:

- Venha comigo.

A mulher seguiu-o sem hesitar. Pelo visto Sesshoumaru estava de mal-humor e dizer ou fazer algo que o irritasse era pedir a morte.

Sesshoumaru ordenou que Jaken cuidasse de Ah-Uh, para a eterna tristeza do pequeno youkai verde.

"Eu queria ver a menina!"

Ao longo do tempo, Jaken apegou-se muito a Rin. Aquela pequena humana, apesar de pertencer aquela raça, mostrava uma determinação incomparável. Ainda lembrava-se no dia em que ela arriscou a vida para salvar a sua. Aquilo ainda o emocionava. No começo ficou irritado porque tinha que bancar a babá, mas depois compreendeu o que encantara Sesshoumaru.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que ele permitia que seu senhor carregaria aquela pequena humana consigo. Ele a protegia, se preocupava, mesmo quando sua voz saia em tom indiferente e seus olhos pareciam frios. Eram muitos e muitos anos ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama e nunca o vira fazer algo assim por ninguém. Não sabia dizer qual era o elo que os unia, apenas sabia que era muito forte. Talvez, apesar de este elo ser invisível, era tão forte que ninguém poderia romper.

Sim, aquela menina era diferente. E ele achava que Sesshoumaru também já percebera isso.

&

O grande senhor entrou no escritório seguido por Hiono. A velha estava assustada, ele percebera. Só não entendia a razão. E era isso que iria descobrir. Ela o viu sentar-se e esperou que ele lhe falasse.

- Onde está Rin?

"A temida pergunta. Quem poderia imaginar que ele chegaria justo hoje?"

Ao ver a velha calada, ele irritou-se.

- Não gosto de repetir as coisas. Fiz-lhe uma pergunta e quero uma resposta!

- Rin... Não está... No castelo, meu senhor.

- A guarda está ai.

- Sim...

- Desobedeceram minhas ordens? – perguntou irritado. - É isso que acontece quando estou fora? Minhas ordens são ignoradas? Está anoitecendo e Rin está fora do castelo?

- Não, meu senhor. É que quando Rin sai com Hiro, ele dispensa a guarda.

- "Quando sai com Hiro"? Cuidar de Rin é obrigação da guarda escolhida, não de Hiro. – ele estreitou os olhos e mirou na mulher, que imediatamente estremeceu. – Seu neto está fugindo de suas obrigações e eu espero que isso não tenha haver com Rin. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa, teria que pedir a mim! Espero também que ele mantenha-se em seu lugar. Mande procura-los. Eu quero Rin no castelo **imediatamente**!

- Hai. – a mulher após fazer uma rápida reverencia saiu apressada.

Realmente, Sesshoumaru estava de péssimo humor.

- Kenji! – ela chamou um dos guardas que ficava em frente ao castelo. – Viu pra onde Hiro e Rin foram?

- Sim, eles entraram na Floresta de Cerejeira. - após ver a face pálida da mulher, ele indagou: - Sesshoumaru-sama não gostou?

- Nem um pouco. Vá e procure-os. Peça à Rin que retorne imediatamente, antes que Sesshoumaru-sama arranque a cabeça de um.

- Hai.

O guarda adentrou na floresta, tentando seguir o cheiro de ambos. Quando finalmente encontrou a ambos, estava ofegante e cansado. Eles estavam sentados de frente para um imenso rio que ficava coração da floresta. Ele ainda ouviu Hiro perguntar:

- Rin, eu queria perguntar se...

- Hime-sama?

- Kenji? O que houve? – perguntou a menina, virando-se.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Está no castelo.

Ela estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo e feliz. Será que ele...

- Hiro, voltemos para o castelo.

- Sim...

Kenji percebeu a mudança no semblante de Hiro. Eles caminharam até a frente do castelo onde Rin virou-se e deu-lhes um sorriso.

- Vejo-os depois. Hiro, muito obrigada por tudo. Já ne. – ela levantou a barra do kimono e subiu correndo as escadas.

Assim que a viram adentrar, Kenji perguntou:

- Seus planos foram arruinados?

- Hai... – sua expressão não poderia ser pior. – Eu iria pedi-la em casamento.

- Gomen nasai por atrapalhar, mas...

- Eu entendo, Kenji. Foi uma ordem de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Pelo o que Hiono-obaa-chan contou, ele estava uma fera.- ele tocou no ombro do amigo e continuou:- Eu nem preciso te dizer que você já perdeu tempo demais. Milhares de homens desejam essa mulher como esposa. Alem de possuir uma parte das terras de Sesshoumaru-sama (2), é extremamente linda. Você já deveria ter feito esse pedido, mas faça-o de uma vez. Você é um general. Tem plenas condições. Então faça logo esse pedido.

Hiro sorriu e agradeceu pelo apoio. Estava decidido. Na próxima oportunidade, não hesitaria. Faria isso antes que alguém a roubasse dele.

(N/A: As fãs do Hiro devem estar indo a loucuraaaaa )

**1–** Bom, isso são aqueles espetos japoneses. Eu não fazia idéia de como era o nome, então procurei na net. Primeiro só mostrava o hachi, que são os pauzinhos, ai finalmente encontrei esse dizendo que era o verdadeiro nome. Eu não queria colocar espetos, isso degradaria a historia na minha opinião e por isso deixei este tópico em aberto. As vezes nem sempre o que tem na net é realmente o que queremos, então se por acaso eu estiver errada me desculpem.

**2 –** Isso foi o presente de Rin de 15 anos. Sesshoumaru lhe deu as terras do sul que eram anexadas as Terras do Oeste, portanto parte de seus domínios. Na verdade, ao longo dos anos, Sesshoumaru conseguiu unificar suas propriedades com as terras vizinhas e uma delas deu a Rin. (Também quero um presente desses). Eu talvez faça um flash back desse dia para que entendam melhor. Essa foi apenas uma breve explicação da afirmação de Kenji, que apareceu pela primeira vez (e não ultima, diga-se de passagem).

Bom, Sesshoumaru retornou e esse fato trouxe algumas complicações para Hiro que justamente naquela hora ia fazer o bendito pedido.

Que azar... ele chegou justo na hora que ela não estava em casa. Ele ficou possesso. XP (Haru-chan é muito má!)

Mas ele não vai desistir, e isso causará certos atritos digamos assim.

Sesshoumaru sempre dera plena liberdade para Rin escolher com quem quer casar-se, mas ela sempre negava. Mas o que acontecerá quando ele souber que há alguém que pode faze-la mudar de idéia (quem é? oÔ)

Neste capitulo também mostrou muito dos sentimentos da Rin. Como pudemos ver ela também está confusa. Ela quer saber por que sente algo alem daquela admiração que ela sentia quando menina.

Está tudo um pouco confuso para ela, mas logo ela irá acertar-se.

Muito obrigada pela atenção... Estou passando a amar muito vocês... çç. Vocês moram no meu S2.

_**Respostas das reviews**_

**Lary Lima-Chan**: Oiiiiiii tudo bem? Primeira review, seja muito bem vinda. Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste deste e que continue acompanhando. Um grande bjo.

**Graziela Leon****:** Oi Grazi, encantadora como sempre... como você está minha linda? Eu entendi perfeitamente sua estima por Hiro. É claro (eu acho) que ninguém pensa que a Rin casará o ficará (quem sabe?) com outro. Sempre tive o desejo de fazer uma fic com todos os elementos do anime porque queria pegar toda a essência que envolve Sesshoumaru. Como eu falei o Hiro foi criado apenas para haver o triangulo. Mas fala serio, ele é muito fofinho, não é verdade? Mas fiquei feliz em saber que você me emprestará. Eu o amoooooooo... Não me importo de dividi-lo. Bom, pelo o que você viu, Sesshoumaru não ficou nada contente em chegar e saber que ela estava com Hiro. Justo quando ele lhe dará o que ela mais anseia atualmente. Mas isso é segredo de Estado aqui está o 4° capitulo, espero de todo o kokoro que goste. Kisu... Ja ne. Os: amo reviews grandes!!

**Raiza:** Oiiii, aqui novamente, que alegria. Que bom que você está gostando. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Realmente, o Sesshoumaru ficou furioso, mas ainda não está demonstrando. Pior será quando ele VER. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. XP Muito obrigada por tudo e principalmente por seu apoio. Bjinhus e espero seu comentário sobre este capitulo, viu? Ja ne.

**Kagome-chan:** Olá, como você está? Fique muito feliz em receber mais uma review sua. Realmente a maioria achou o Hiro muito fofo, mas nem por isso querem destituir o casal. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste. Ate a próxima.

**Nikka-Girl****:** Olá, tudo bem? Sua primeira review, que alegria isso me dá. Muito obrigada de todo o coração . Muito obrigada pelos elogios. É muito bom ver que tem pessoas que nos incentivam. Acho que meu pobre coração não irá agüentar. Rsrsrsrss. Gostou do Hiro, néh? Ele conquistou a muitassssssss. ( sou uma delas!) não se preocupe, amo reviews gigantescas!! Bjinhusm espero que goste deste também. Ah, seja bem vinda, minha querida.

**ALINE:** Oiiiiiiii, que bom que está gostando. Aqui está o 4° capitulo e espero que goste dele também. (os. Obrigada pelos elogios!! )

**Lady Renata Sparrow****:** : Olá... fico imensamente feliz por estar gostando. Espero que essa sua euforia permaneça em todos os capítulos. Muito obrigada... Até a próxima...

**Nathyla:** Olá Nathyla, tudo bem? Primeira review não é mesmo? muito obrigada, foi muito importante e significou muito para mim. Também amo demais esse casal e me alegra que você também tenha gostado do Hiro. Aqui está o 4° cap. Espero que goste... bjinhuss e espero mais reviews suas.

**Naty Sama****:** Oiiiii, que alegria receber mais uma review sua, minha flor... snif snif... assim vou estragar com o meu teclado... fala serio, você não gostou mesmo do Hiro, néh? Eu entendo e respeito isso. Mas ele não tem culpa de gostar da Rin. Agora cabe a ela (e a mim também) decidir com quem ficará. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste... ;D O Hiro vai aparecer XP...

**Belinha-chan:** Olá Belinhaaaa... çç Sua primeira reviews. Não se preocupe, isso me deixou muito feliz. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, tocaram fundo mesmo. como eu já falei, é desses incentivos que eu preciso para continuar escrevendo. Realmente, o Hiro é um bom homem que cuida muito da Rin, isso vocês verão com o decorrer da historia. E você gostou da lavada que o Sesshoumaru deu na Kagura, não é? Também achei bem legal de escrever. Não sei porque, mas não gosto dessa mulher. No anime até entendo a historia dela, mas não consigo engoli-la. Nas minhas fics ela é uma cobra (desculpem-me se houver algum fã da Kagura). Ate a próxima... kissus

**hika-lly**: Oiiiii, mas uma sua... que felicidade!! "Atravessar o inferno?" oÔ Será? Rsrsrsrsrs. Mas como vimos aqui, foi ele mesmo. realmente, Sesshoumaru está distante da nossa pequena, mas a partir desse as coisas mudarão. Será que o Sesshoumaru fará Rin ver que é o único que habita em seu coração? Porque como você viu, ela também está confusa. Não está sabendo reconhecer o sentimento que está dentro dela. E isso é mal...:x Não falo mais nada!! Realmente, mesmo aparentando não ser tão difícil, para Sesshoumaru que sempre desprezou humanos, que sempre julgara o pai está sendo muitooooooo difícil. Ele é muito orgulhoso e dará trabalho faze-lo passar por cima de tudo o que disse. Como viu neste cap, a sessão cumes irá começar. E junto com esse ciúmes virá o medo de perde-la. Muito obrigada por sua review... kissus ate a próxima!!

**Acdy-chan:** Olá... mais uma review sua... Que alegri, muito obrigada, sinto-me privilegiada. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, isso me motiva a dar o melhor de mim. Eu amo deixar o gostinho em vocês, assim como muitas autoras más deixam em mim rsrsrsrrsrsrs. Mas acho que isso apenas aumenta a curiosidade e dá um toque especial, um suspense. Bom, realmente a Kagura plantou a semente da duvida, pois ele pensa que não está lá, para protege-la de seus "admiradores", mas será que isso não o impulsionará a permanecer mais ao seu lado, mesmo tendo medo de sucumbir ao sentimentos? A amizade dela com Hiro o incomoda, copmo principalmente viu neste capitulo, mas acho que no próximo isso estará mais evidente, pois Sesshoumaru o manda permanecer em seu lugar. Não se preocupe, nada acontecerá com Hiro, eu acho. Rsrsrsrsr estou brincando. Se eu mata-lo serei apedrejada. Espero que este capitulo também torne seu dia melhor... muito obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Bjinhusss até...

Bom, chegamos ao fim do 3° capitulo. Mais uma vez quero agradecer pelo imenso carinho em suas reviews. Isso pôde ser sentindo. EU AMO REVIEWS IMENSAS rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsr. Então nem pensem em ficar falando "minha review está enorme" eu gosto assim, em que vocês comentam o capitulo e me dizem se estão gostando.

Bjinhus á todas e até próxima.

Fiquem com um pouquinho do 4° capitulo.

_**Capitulo V: Abrace-me forte**_

_- Onde estava?_

_- Gomen... Mas Hiro estava comigo._

_- Acha que minhas atitudes são apenas para aprisioná-la, Rin?_

"_Ele não se lembra... fui tola por pensar isso!"_

_- Não chore..._

_- Aconselhe-o a manter-se em seu lugar. Sabe perfeitamente á que me refiro._

_- Chichi-ue, quem é ela?_

_- É melhor nem aproximar-se._

_- Sinto-me honrada com sua proposta e privilegiada com a idéia de tornar-me sua esposa..._

_**Aguardem...**_

_**Uchiha Haru**_

_**14/04/08**___


	5. Abraçeme Forte

**Sinopse:**

"**O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e isso despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, pois ele sabia que isso poderia ser sua ruína. Mas... como poderia evitar que isso acontecesse?".**

* * *

**MINNAAAAAA!! Ôô**

**Muito obrigada mesmo por todos os reviews. E pelo o que eu vi temos leitoras novas... Ôô **

**Sejam muito bem-vindas e espero que acompanhem e gostem...**

**Sinceramente estou gostando muito de escrever esse fic. Está sendo muito especial para mim, porque também simplesmente AMO esse casal, como todas vocês, não é?**

**Muito obrigada por tudo. Aqui está o 5° capitulo, espero de todo o coração que gostem...**

**Boa leitura. **

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha & Cia não me pertencem. Mas podemos tirar uma lasquinha, néh? ;D

**Casais:** SesshyXRin, Inuyasha&Kagome

**Personagens criados**: Hiono, Hiro e todos os outros dos quais jamais ouviram falar...

**Gênero:** Romance

**Capitulo V**

**Abrace-me forte**

Sesshoumaru percebeu assim que Rin chegou. Mesmo fraco, havia outro cheiro nela. Cheiro que ele reconheceu prontamente.

Realmente, Hiro estava passando dos limites. Será que ele não percebia que Rin não era uma camponesa para poder ficar tocando-a?

Quem **ele** pensava que era?! Será que todos agora estavam á importunar-lhe com essas coisas inúteis? Mas deve ter sido o que aquela maldita Kagura lhe falou.

Sesshoumaru estava fazendo uma coisa que não era de seu feitio: perdendo o controle. Não da situação, mas de si mesmo.

Se ele soubesse o que aconteceria quando sua menina crescesse, se ele soubesse o que lhe causaria, teria enviado-a para viver no mesmo vilarejo que Inuyasha. Mas não era aquele destino que queria para ela. Lá ela apenas saberia como ser uma boa esposa e mãe, destino reservado para as mulheres de sua época.

Rin, ao seu lado, tornou-se forte. Sábia em suas decisões. Sabia controlar e não ser controlada... Esse era um dos maiores desafios de Sesshoumaru. Controlar a menina desde pequena.

Ela sempre foi uma menina doce, que se alegrava pela mais reles coisa. Corria pelos campos verdejantes, colhendo flores e cantando belas canções.

Sempre se perguntou por que trouxera-lhe de volta a vida...

Por agradecimento?

E desde quando aquele Sesshoumaru agradeceria á um humano? O mais reles dos seres? Os que ele mais repudiava?

Ele sabia que ela não era uma humana comum.

Os seres dessa raça tinham a tendência a fugir ou atacar o que temem. Ela não o temeu e nem fez nenhum dos dois. Ela cuidou-lhe com tanto carinho como se este estivesse à beira do precipício da morte.

Está bem... Tinha "agradecido". Mas e o motivo para deixá-la ficar ao seu lado? Para dar-lhe tudo? Cobri-la de luxo e faze-la princesa de suas terras?

Eram muitas perguntas...

Ele tinha plena consciência de que se afastara dela. De que ela não estava feliz trancada no castelo. Porem, por mais que não quisesse admitir isso era realmente apenas para protegê-la. Mesmo em suas terras, ainda havia atrevidos que não temiam a morte e ousavam invadi-las.

Durante o tempo que a levava consigo, ela sofrera vários atentados. Kagura, Naraku, a queda quando fora buscar as ervas para Jaken... E tantos outros youkais medíocres que já tentaram contra sua vida.

Se em algum desses momentos, se houvesse chegado um segundo depois, poderia ter sido fatal. Lá, na segurança do castelo, ela estaria bem...

Ele ouviu leves batidas na porta. Sabia que era ela.

- Entre Rin.

Após ela abrir a porta, ele deixou-se dominar pela surpresa e fascinação. Ela estava linda...

Arrumara-se daquele jeito apenas para _ele_? Apenas para sair com Hiro? Novamente aquela raiva dominou seu ser. Um ódio terrível e incontrolável. Aquele mesmo instinto de possessividade que tinha em relação a tudo que lhe pertencia.

Recuperando o controle, ele perguntou friamente:

- Onde estava? – sua voz saiu no mesmo tom frio e habitual de sempre, pois tentou ao máximo controlar sua raiva.

- Na floresta de Cerejeira. – disse timidamente, fazendo uma elegante mesura. - Chegou há pouco tempo, meu senhor?

- Sim... E quando cheguei esperava encontra-la no castelo. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarar os orbes chocolates. - Já está escurecendo Rin. É perigoso.

- Gomen... Mas Hiro estava comigo.

- Essa é outra questão. A **guarda** que foi formada era para te proteger. Ele, como general tem outras obrigações.

- Apesar de gostar muito dos youkais que cuidam de mim, às vezes quero ficar sozinha. Mas Hiro é um grande amigo. Perdoe-me se isso não lhe agrada. – ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão, esquecendo-se completamente que Sesshoumaru detestava que ela fizesse isso.

"_Nunca abaixe a cabeça para ninguém... e quanto a mim, quero que me olhe sempre nos olhos."_

- Rin – ele sabia que nem precisava falar porque a estava repreendendo. Ela logo levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos dourados.

"Como são fascinantes..."

- Acha que minhas atitudes são apenas para aprisioná-la, Rin?

- Sei que faz isso para me proteger. – Sesshoumaru percebeu a insegurança na voz dela.

- Sabe, mas não confia?

- Sei que meu senhor é um youkai honrado e se diz isso é porque é verdade.

- Confias em mim, Rin?

- Hai.

- Porque o sinto o cheiro de Hiro em você? – perguntou de repente, assustando-a.

- Eu... Eu o abracei quando chegou e me presenteou com este kimono.

- Porque ele lhe presenteara?

"Ele não se lembra... fui tola por pensar isso!"

Mesmo que com os anos, aprendendo a controlar suas emoções, era difícil conter-se diante daquele olhar penetrante. Seus olhos arderam.

- Estou esperando. Sabe que com outros não teria a mesma paciência.

- Ele me presenteou porque considera esse dia especial. – tentou ao máximo controlar a raiva em sua voz, mas falhou para o homem que a conhecia com perfeição. Ou quase...

- E que dia é esse? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

- Se o senhor não sabe, ou melhor, não lembra, perdoe-me. Mas não serei eu quem irá dizer. Com licença.

Ela virou-se e caminhou ate a porta com passos decididos. Quando tocou na maçaneta, sentiu uma mão segurar o seu pulso.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos, juntamente com o de Hiro em suas roupas. Aquele cheiro já estava lhe irritando!

Ela, que continuava de costas, fitava aporta fechada e nem percebeu seus olhos marejando.

Porque era tão dependente da atenção dele? Hiro lembrara-se, não? Então porque não estava feliz?

Porque não era suficiente? Porque dependia dele?

Porque ao ver que ele não sabia que aquele era um dia especial para ela, a deixava deprimida e com raiva do mundo?

Para alguém como Sesshoumaru, que conhecia Rin até o mínimo detalhe, conhecia perfeitamente seu gênio e suas personalidades.

Ela, na maior parte do tempo, era doce e gentil com todos. Era alegre, gostava de descansar em um canto especial do jardim, debaixo de uma cerejeira centenária.

Era uma menina educada e cortês, uma ótima anfitriã sempre quando havia reuniões nas Terras do Oeste. Sua beleza era digna de uma princesa. Era por isso e muito mais que todos a consideravam assim.

**Ele** a considerava assim. A menina que vira crescer era corajosa e não tinha medo de defender a quem amava.

Essa era a parte boa. A parte que todos amavam.

Mas não era a única.

Rin, com o tempo adquirira um pouco de sua frieza. Sabia esconder suas emoções, assim como ele lhe dissera uma vez, para que não tentassem se aproveitar disso.

Ela a utilizava sua leve frieza quando estava com raiva ou quando não queria falar de determinado assunto. Já presenciara varias vezes com Jaken.

Possuía um gênio forte. Algumas vezes até era um pouco mimada e fazia um pouco de birra, mas nada com o que ele se importasse. Ate achava bonitinho.

Mas apesar de tudo, Rin sabia ser madura o suficiente para cuidar do castelo. Quando chegou, achou-o sem nenhum problema.

Quando perguntou a um criado se estava tudo em ordem, ele lhe respondera com um sorriso: "Está meu senhor. Hime-sama cuida de absolutamente tudo."

_Um sorriso._

Era isso o que acontecia quando alguém mencionava Rin. Ela era especial para todos, mas apenas ele sabia com perfeição como ela era.

Sesshoumaru resolveu mostrar o quanto ela estava enganada...

- Tola. Este Sesshoumaru esteve ausente em algum de seus aniversários? Realmente, acho que perdeste a confiança em mim, Rin.

Agora ela deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente. Rin virou-se e o abraçou fortemente. Por mais que ele quisesse, não se permitiu retribuir. Esse era apenas mais um passo para quebrar as suas barreiras, as quais já estavam muito fragilizadas.

Ela apertava suas vestes com tanta força como se não quisesse que ele fosse a lugar nenhum. Sesshoumaru levantou-lhe o rosto e o secou delicadamente.

Ele não esperava aquela atitude, assim como ela não esperava a dele.

Aquele era o primeiro gesto carinho que ele tivera com ela. E aquilo lhe encantou. Amoleceu seu coração. Aqueles olhos... Pareciam brilhar mais do que o sol. Queria mergulhar naquele mar dourado. Queria poder olhar naqueles olhos para sempre...

- Não chore... – mesmo que sua voz tenha saído fria, ela viu o que queria nos olhos dourados. – mostre-me o que lhe ensinei. Seja forte, nunca abaixe a cabeça. Nem permita que ninguém saiba o que se passa dentro de você.

- Hai – murmurou voltando a esconder o rosto em seu peito.

- Vá banhar-se e prepare-se para o jantar. Receberemos alguns senhores feudais e seus generais. Já ordenei às criadas prepararem tudo. Agora vá.

- Com licença, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Sesshoumaru voltou a sentar onde estava anteriormente. Ele recostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Precisava pensar... Havia muitas coisas lhe incomodando.

Aquela aproximação de Hiro... O que ele queria com a sua menina?

Como se a resposta fosse muito difícil...

Pelo o visto tudo o que Hiono disse tornou-se verdade. Rin tornou-se uma bela mulher. Uma mulher fascinante que conseguira abalar ate a ele próprio. Como seu orgulho doía ao admitir isso.

Ele levantou-se e decidiu pensar nisso depois. Ainda tinha muito que fazer.

Os outros lideres de terras logo chegariam. Teria que enfrentar mais um daqueles jantares extremamente irritante. E pior: vários homens ficariam com seus olhares maliciosos em cima de Rin. Será que nenhum deles tinha consciência de que não era digno dela?

Ele saiu do escritório e logo subiu as escadas que davam diretamente aos aposentos senhoriais. Nos corredores, encontrou Hiono que saia do quarto de Rin.

- Diga ao seu neto que eu o quero presente.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele passou por ela, mas deteve-se.

- Aconselhe-o a manter-se em seu lugar. – ele a olhou de esguelha e continuou: - Sabe perfeitamente á que, ou melhor, a quem me refiro.

Hiono tremeu diante do tom dele. Está certo que sempre foi frio e indiferente. Mas agora estava estranho. Parecia ter uma raiva contida...

Ele entrou em seus aposentos e rumou para o quarto de banho.

Após uma hora, Sesshoumaru estava no salão com seu tradicional kimono, a armadura e as duas katanas.

Os seus "convidados" foram chegando e fazendo os cumprimentos respeitáveis á ele. Sesshoumaru era considerado superior á todos ali e ele realmente era.

Todos conversavam sobre guerras, artimanhas de batalha e formando alianças.

Sesshoumaru estava em sua poltrona, observando tudo entediado. Era estranho estar novamente ali. Estranho porque de pela primeira vez, estava se sentindo confortável. E de alguma forma, Rin era a responsável.

Durante os anos, muitas mudanças ocorreram no imponente castelo. Ele estava alegre, com flores por toda parte. As cortinas eram de um tom harmonioso, que dava ao castelo um ar de hospitalidade. A lareira, ricamente decorada, estava acessa e dava um toque de um lar aconchegante ao castelo. Havia mais lamparinas que iluminavam o local e mostrava mais a sua beleza. Pelo salão, havia vários tipos de espadas, todas pertencentes á seus ancestrais. Os quadros emolduravam as paredes mostrando toda a descendência do clã dos Inu.

Os últimos eram Inutaisho e Sesshoumaru. O próximo que ocuparia aquele local, seria o herdeiro que Sesshoumaru **precisava** ter. Mas para isso precisava também encontrar uma youkai digna para isso. Não deixaria que seu herdeiro fosse gerado por qualquer uma.

Precisava de uma mulher forte. De repente uma imagem de Rin carregando uma criança sua veio em sua mente. Ela ficaria linda...

Só poderia estar louco... Gerar um hanyou? Já basta o que seu pai colocou no mundo. Mas de alguma forma tinha que admitir, mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo, que ao longo dos anos, as dificuldades e aquela humana miko, o tornaram forte.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando dissipar aquela imagem que dominou seus pensamentos.

A conversa que foi interrompida ao verem Rin descendo as escadas. Ela trajava um kimono vermelho com bordados de fios prateados. Seus cabelos estavam presos e o coque estava ornado com pequenas enfeites de flores vermelhas.

Todos os presentes lhe reverenciaram e ela retribuiu fazendo uma delicada mesura, digna de uma nobre.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou calmamente até as escadas e estendeu-lhe a mão, que logo foi aceita por ela. Hiro os encarava com um misto de desejo e inveja. Como queria que fosse ele quem estivesse ao lado de Rin. Ele merecia este lugar. Amava Rin de todo o coração, ao contrario de Sesshoumaru que nem dava-lhe atenção.

Assim como Sesshoumaru deduzira, os senhores não conseguiram manter o "cavalheirismo" e não conseguiram evitar os olhares desejosos sobre a jovem dama.

Mas um desconhecido não fazia nenhum esforço para evitar seu olhar de desejo e admiração.

Takumi, filho do general Suya, senhor das terras do Leste, aproximou-se de seu pai e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Chichi-ue, quem é ela?

- Ela é a famosa "Princesa do Oeste". És a protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama. – avisou-lhe com um olhar de advertência. -É melhor nem aproximar-se. Ela não é não uma das meretrizes com quem anda. Se ousar trata-la assim, não sairá daqui vivo.

- Eu nem ousaria compara-la á elas, chichi-ue. Ela é muito linda... Já imaginou chichi-ue? Esta mulher ser minha para sempre?

- Desde quando você pensa em casar-se... E ainda mais marcar uma fêmea?

- Desde o exato momento em que eu a vi descendo aquelas escadas. Peça-a á Sesshoumaru-sama. Quero-a como esposa.

- És muito momentâneo, meu filho. Não pode ter tudo o que desejas.

- Esse não é um desejo momentâneo, chichi-ue. Eu realmente a quero. Essa mulher sim, é digna de um futuro senhor feudal, e sendo a protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama, o conselho do nosso feudo não será contra.

- É isso que realmente quer?

- Sim. Não seria interessante e extremamente vantajoso termos alianças mais profundas com as Terras do Oeste? Tendo Sesshoumaru-sama como aliado?

Ao ver a sobrancelha erguida, sorriu. Era o filho favorito e herdeiro de seu pai... Ele sempre fazia o que ele desejasse. E naquele momento, ele queria aquela jovem...

O senhor do Leste sabia que seu filho primogênito se encantaria com a beleza da menina. E era justamente o que queria. E torcia para que a mulher aceitasse o pedido.

Ele era de todos os seus filhos, aquele que mais amava. Não iria lhe impor um casamento. Queria que ele escolhesse. Sabia que apesar de tudo, tinha juízo. Jamais escolheria aquelas mulherzinhas com quem se divertia, indo de meretrizes ás criadas, que por sinal, não eram forçadas a nada, praticamente se atiravam na cama do rapaz.

E agora lá estava ele. Encantado com a beleza da linda princesa. Ele já havia previsto que isso aconteceria. E isso o alegrava profundamente. Finalmente uma mulher de verdade habitaria na vida de seu filho. Como sempre, queria o melhor para ele, e **ela** era a melhor.

- Realmente, uma aliança com as Terras do Oeste nos traria muito proveito.

Sabia que seu pai estava pensando no assunto. E realmente, era uma aliança valiosa para ele. Alem de que Takumi possuiria aquela mulher. Era ela quem lhe importava. Não Sesshoumaru ou suas terras, apenas ela.

Eles encaminharam-se para o salão de jantar. Sesshoumaru, que sentaria na cabeceira, puxou a cadeira que ficava á sua direita, e indicando á Hiro que ele deveria sentar-se do outro lado, de frente para Rin.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente, com todo o requinte que o lorde das Terras do Oeste poderia ter. Rin ouvira muitos elogios da parte dos convidados. Com um sorriso meigo, agradecia, os encantando ainda mais.

Tudo estava bem, tirando o fato de que dois seres naquela mesa não estavam gostando da "atenção" que estava sendo dirigida á Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama – pronunciou-se Suya, levantando-se. – Gostaria de estabelecer uma forte aliança entre as terras do leste e as Terras do Oeste. Seria uma honra para mim te-lo como um aliado.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – começou Sesshoumaru. – Quer que eu me case com Satira?

Sesshoumaru nunca levou em consideração àquela proposta que Suya lhe fez á anos.

Satira era uma youkai fraca, que não sabia nem cuidar de si mesma, muito menos de uma casa. Sempre viveu de baixo das asas da mãe... Seria essa á mulher a cuidar do castelo do Oeste?

Nem pensar...

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor. Essa idéia também me agradaria, como sugeri anos atrás. Mas esta não era a minha proposta. Gostaria sim, que houvesse uma união. Mas gostaria que esta fosse entre meu filho Takumi e a hime-sama.

Rin deixou um olhar entediado escapar. Sesshoumaru olhou o homem diretamente nos olhos, fazendo-o estremecer. Hiro prendeu a respiração temendo a resposta de Rin e fixou seu olhar na mesma.

- Rin, faça o que desejar. – informou Sesshoumaru com o olhar ainda fixo no homem.

Todos se calaram e os olhares foram dirigidos para Rin, aguardando a resposta ao pedido feito. Ela reparara na maneira em que aquele youkai a olhava, mas não quis dizer nada. Sabia que apenas com uma palavra, a ira de Sesshoumaru poderia explodir e acabar em uma tragédia. Ela sabia que ele não suportava insolentes, principalmente de baixo de seu teto.

Rin encarou o senhor feudal e seu filho antes de sorrir.

Sesshoumaru e Hiro surpreenderam-se.

- Sinto-me honrada com sua proposta e privilegiada com a idéia de tornar-me sua esposa...

O medo invadiu a ambos. O sorriso de Takumi aumentou.

- Mas temo ter que recusa-la, mesmo sendo tão grata.

- Mas... – começou Takumi.

- A minha vida está nas Terras do Oeste. Tenho obrigações para com o castelo.

- Obrigações que seriam da senhora do Oeste. – retrucou Takumi, mas arrependendo-se ao deparar-se com o olhar mortal de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, realmente. Mas por enquanto ainda não temos uma senhora, então essa função é minha. Fui criada nessas terras e meu dever é cuidar delas, principalmente dos deveres do castelo.

- Então acho que deveríamos torcer para que Sesshoumaru-sama encontre logo uma companheira, pois poderia livrá-la desse fardo tão grande.

- Faça seu filho manter a língua trancada dentro da boca. – ameaçou Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que as palavras saíssem entre os dentes.

- Peço-lhes desculpas, Sesshoumaru-sama. Takumi sempre foi muito impulsivo.

- Deveria mantê-lo em casa, então e ensinar-lhe como comportar-se em terras alheias. – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para Takumi e avisou: - Está em minha casa, então irá dirigir-se á ela com o devido respeito que ela merece. Não preciso nem dizer que ela não é nenhuma amiguinha sua, não é mesmo?

- Imploro-lhe que me perdoe, Sesshoumaru-sama. E peço as mesmas desculpas á srta.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, pedindo para que tudo aquilo terminasse. Estava envergonhada por aquela situação.

Sesshoumaru, como sempre, atendera ao pedido dela. Resolvera mudar de assunto, falando sobre fortificações.

Rin sorriu agradecida. Logo após olhou para Hiro, após sentir-lo observando-a.

Ele quis fazer aquele filhinho de papai engolir o que dissera. Mas lembrou-se das palavras de sua avó.

"_Cuidado com Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

Ela estava realmente preocupada com um futuro confronto que poderia haver entre ele e Sesshoumaru. Diante das palavras de seu senhor, a velha youkai acho melhor alertar seu neto.

Hiro estava á esquerda de Sesshoumaru portando-se apenas como seu melhor general de guerra, e não como defensor e protetor de Rin.

"_Isso cabia a Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

Pensou com sarcasmo.

Sesshoumaru passava a maior parte do tempo fora. Era **ele** quem cuidava de Rin. Quem a protegeu desde criança.

Talvez tenha excedido um pouco de suas obrigações. Elas eram proteger as Terras do Oeste e cuidar do castelo. Não da menina. Isso era função unicamente da guarda.

Sem mencionar que desde pequena a menina lhe encantara.

Com certeza Sesshoumaru lhe perguntaria por que saíra com Rin. E ele lhe diria a verdade. A verdade que ele negara. Que Rin não gostava de viver cercada, sendo vigiada. Que preferia a presença de amigos. A presença **dele**.

É claro que seu orgulho aumentava com isso. Saber que a menina gostava de sua presença, era especial para o sentimento que ele possuía por ela.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu a doce voz da dona de seus pensamentos:

- Sesshoumaru-sama, queiram dirigir-se ao salão. Pedirei ás criadas que lhes sirvam o que for da preferência dos senhores.

Rin levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha, enquanto os criados presentes retiravam a mesa. Ela realmente encantara á todos com sua elegância e delicadeza. Logo após servi-los, retirou-se e rumou em direção ao jardim.

Lá, ela observava as lindas flores serem banhadas pelos raios lunares. As flores de cerejeiras pareciam possuir brilho próprio, iluminando a noite.

Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, disse, sem mesmo olhar para trás:

- Caso não saiba, este lugar é restrito, Takumi-san.

Ele havia saído sorrateiramente da sala, aproveitando que os outros estavam ocupados, Takumi seguiu a mesma direção da hime.

Takumi sorriu e lhe falou:

- Apesar de não ser uma youkai, desenvolveu muito bem seus sentidos, Rin-sama.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou virando-se e encarando-o sem medo algum: - Sesshoumaru-sama proibiu á todos de virem aqui sem serem chamados.

- Sim... Já reparei na bolha protetora que Sesshoumaru-sama a tem. – disse com sarcasmo.

- Ele cuida de mim! – afirmou com firmeza.

- Ele tem medo!

- Medo? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Você é louco ou exagerou no sakê? Não sabe o que fala! Sesshoumaru, o poderoso Daiyoukai, príncipe das Terras do Oeste, nunca tem medo de nada!

- Tem medo que a tirem dele! – o youkai aumentou mais o tom de voz, o qual em nenhum momento a intimidou. - Porque você acha que a mantem presa neste castelo!

- Para me proteger de pessoas como você! – disse apertando as mangas do kimono. - Agora percebo... Sempre reclamei de minha situação, mas nunca abri os olhos para ver o que realmente acontece. Existem pessoas alem das fronteiras deste castelo que não valem a comida que comem. E Sesshoumaru-sama sabe disso perfeitamente, e a única coisa que faz é livrar-se de pessoas assim. – ela o olhou de cima a baixo e fixou seu olhar nos orbes azuis. – Seu pai disse que era impulsivo, mas agora vejo que é idiota arrogante e mimado que não sabe aceitar um NÃO. Você fez um pedido formalmente, e eu o recusei, educadamente! Comporte-se como um cavalheiro!

Ele se aproximou, mas mesmo desvencilhando-se, ele a puxou para si.

- Me comportaria como um cavalheiro, se realmente você fosse uma dama.

- Não se atreva a ofender-me! Não tem graça!- falou, empurrando-o. - Esta é minha casa!

- Esta não é sua casa! Como eu falei, a senhora deste castelo será a dona! Você não! Quer saber o que eu acho "Princesa"? Para mim, não passa da amante do Sesshoumaru. Por isso recusa á todos os pedidos. Porque ele a quer apenas para si. - ele riu com sarcasmo e a fitou nos olhos – Diga á ele que precisa aprender a dividir. Esse papo de "Faça o que desejar!" é apenas uma farsa, para encobri-los. Agora sabe-se porque ele a cobre com todo conforto, sendo você da raça que ele mais detesta. E quanto á você, aceita partilhar a cama dele, mas não aceita casar-se comigo. Recusa á todos os pedidos de casamento por causa dele?

- Eu não saberia responder isso.- nem ela mesma sabia porque. Outra mulher em seu lugar sentiria-se honrada. Muitos e muitos nobres, velhos e jovens, feios e lindos... mas nunca conseguira aceitar a idéia de casar-se com... Outro homem que não fosse o que ela realmente queria. Mas quem?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Não sabe explicar porque prefere ser uma meretriz de alta classe á casar-se comigo?

- Cale-se!- ordenou, recuperando o controle. - Está passando dos limites. Uma ordem minha e todos os youkais deste castelo, e um em especial sai em seu encalço. Por tanto, cuidado com a língua!

- Oras... Não pode querer compartilhar a cama com Sesshoumaru, ele é um homem tão frio para uma mulher como você. Você tem sangue quente e merece um homem a altura.

- Duvido muito que seja você! Não passa de um menino mimado, que não aceita o que não pode ter! Escute-me, Takumi-san! É melhor que vá embora e pare de repetir as barbaridades que acabou de dizer, pois Sesshoumaru-sama não teria a mesma paciência que eu!

Ignorando os conselhos dela, continuou:

- A doce e meiga "Princesa do Oeste" não passa de uma...

Ele foi calado pela bofetada que viera de Rin. Sim, ela foi criada como uma dama, mas justamente uma dama nunca deveria escutar isso. Ela não admitiria que colocasse em duvida sua honra e a de Sesshoumaru.

É claro que quando todos já a viram crescida, alguns murmúrios foram levantados, mas todos temiam á Sesshoumaru e acharam mais "saudável" manterem-se calados.

Nunca nenhum pretendente rejeitado a tratara daquela forma desrespeitosa. Será que não temia por sua vida? Se Sesshoumaru escutasse um terço de tudo aquilo, o aniquilaria sem hesitar.

Takumi agarrou-lhe o pulso que havia desferido o golpe e puxou-a.

- Não passa da concubina de um senhor feudal. Realmente, deveria estar louco quando pensei em marcá-la. – sua voz era baixa e temível. Pela primeira vez, Rin estava começando a temê-lo. - Fique aqui presa como amante de um youkai que nunca irá tornar uma humana senhora destas terras! Perdoe-me se minha proposta honrada a ofende, "princesa". Nunca nenhuma mulher ousou levantar a mão pra mim. Sinta-se honrada por continuar viva. Outras, em sua situação não teriam a mesma sorte. E acredite, não faço isso por medo de Sesshoumaru.

Ele soltou-a, mas continuou fitando-a. A raiva podia ser vista nos olhos azuis. Ao virar-se deparou com olhos dourados fitando-o com um imenso ódio.

Com sua rápida velocidade, aproximou-se e suspendeu-o no ar. O veneno começou a sair das garras de Sesshoumaru entrando em contato com a pele de sua vitima.

- Ótima... Mulher... Sesshoumaru...

- Eu mandei ter cuidado com o que fala em minhas terras, insolente. – a voz de Sesshoumaru estava mais alterada do que o normal. - Vai pagar por cada palavra que dirigiu á ela.

- Quer... Te-la exclusivamente... Para si? – continuou a provocar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin tentou argumentar, mas recebeu um olhar severo da parte dele.

- Entre Rin! – ordenou Sesshoumaru com um tom que a fez arrepiar-se.

Ela sabia que se Sesshoumaru matasse o filhinho preferido do lorde do Leste levantaria uma guerra. Rin sabia que o mais provável era que Sesshoumaru a vencesse, mas... E as vidas que seriam sacrificadas? Ela não era melhor que as outras pessoas.

O youkai começou a se debater a sentir o veneno penetrando. A única coisa que Sesshoumaru tinha em mente era por cabo na vida inútil daquele inseto.

Seus pensamentos homicidas foram dissipados pela voz chorosa de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Ele olhou para os orbes chocolates e observou as duas lágrimas que desprenderam deles. Aquilo fez sua raiva aumentar e apertar com mais força.

Rin aproximou-se de seu senhor e tocou-lhe o braço. Aquele único contato pareceu expelir toda a ira que tinha.

- Por favor, não!

- Este infeliz a ofendeu Rin! – ele trouxe o rapaz para mais perto e lhe perguntou: - Porque não repete olhando para mim? – Sesshoumaru estudou-lhe a face e continuou: - É apenas um medíocre que não vale nada.

- Deixe-o ir, Sesshoumaru-sama! Onegai! Ele não é digno de nada! – as lágrimas agora estavam abundantes. Uma tragédia estava para acontecer na sua frente! – Faça isso por mim!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Aqui estamos com o capitulo 5. Espero muito que tenham gostado. Ele foi um pouco mais cumprido, mas foi porque essa ultima parte do Takumi com a Rin pertencia ao capitulo 6. Mas eu pensei: Haru-chan... Suas queridas leitoras estão sendo tão fofinha e mandando reviews tão kawaii que elas merecem muito mais... E aqui está. Espero que tenha sido á altura do esperado...

**Meus pequeninos comentários:**

Bom, neste capitulo pudemos ver que os sentimentos de Rin começam a se aflorarem. Viram como ela ficou quando escutou que Sesshoumaru chegou?

Segundo as opiniões de algumas leitoras, aqui começa as "pequenas" crises de ciúmes de Sesshoumaru. Um avisinho: este é apenas a ponta do iceberg.

Sesshoumaru será uma amostra de que até pessoas frias e distantes, são alvos de sentimentos.

Rin estava muito lindinha no jantar, néh? E também conhecemos mais um pretendente. (nada atencioso, diga-se de passagem, o homem ficou furioso).

Se fosse eu quem recebesse todos os insultos que ele proferiu mandaria o Sesshoumaru extermina-lo. Mas como eu não sou a Rin... XP e todos a conhecem bem, não é mesmo?

Houve muita confusão e digamos que ele falou coisas que não devia e no próximo capítulo vocês verão o quanto isso mexeu com a Rin.

Nos próximos capítulos verão qual será o destino de Takumi.

Sesshoumaru o matará?

Não sei se vocês perceberam... mas este capitulo saiu um pouquinho maior que os outros. É que sinceramente esse não era o meu jeito de escrever fics. Eu sempre escrevia a fic completa e depois postava. Mas agora decidi escrever por capitulo. Como a leitora **Ryoko Hitsugaya** falou em uma review sua, os meus capítulos estavam um pouco curtinhos... mas desta vez eu me esforcei mais e consegui um maior. Espero que gostem.

**Resposta das reviews.**

**Valeria-chan:** Oi tudo bem, Valeria? Seja bem vinda e me alegra muito que esteja gostando da fic. Realmente, eu escrevo me colocando no lugar da Rin rsrsrs. Sejamos sinceras, quem não gostaria de ser ela e estar juntinho do nosso amado Sesshy. Bom sim o Hiro está muito apaixonado por ela e isso trará complicações e muito ciúmes para o Senhor do Oeste. E como você pôde ver nesse capitulo, o pedido foi de mais um pretendente, muito insistente, diga-se de passagem. É isso ai... continue acompanhando e muito obrigada por sua atenção. Ja ne.

**Lenita Hino**: Olá... muito obrigada e seja muito bem vinda. Que bom que está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz. E saber que minha fic está sendo igualada ás melhores me dá vontade de chorar... çç Meu coração é frágil... rsrsrsrsrsr. Espero de todo o coração que continue acompanhando. Bjinhusss ja ne.

**Nath.P.**: Oi... mas é claro que gostei da sua review e amei essa também. Se você falar que quer que ela case com o Hiro será apedrejada se esconde atrás de mim rsrsrsrs. Respeitamos sua opinião... também gostei muito de como o Hiro está se desenvolvendo. Na verdade eu nem sabia direito porque o tinha criado. Ele era para ser apenas o general mesmo. Mas que bom que ele está atendendo ás suas expectativas... agora só falta o Sesshoumaru tomar vergonha na cara, mas como percebeu neste cap, as coisas estão se complicando para o lado dele ;D Vamos torcer por ele um pouquinho... nem a própria Rin sabe o que está sentindo, mas sabe que seus sentimentos mudaram... vamos esperar para saber quando será esse desempache, néh? Bjinhussss até a próxima.

**ALINE:** Aline!! Minha boa amiga... é muito bom receber mais uma review sua... você nunca me deixa na mão, néh? Muito obrigada faz reverencia Também gostou do Hiro, néh? Faz o seguinte, já que mele é um personagem de minha autoria, vou dá-lo á você, o que acha? Mais uma vez, obrigada por sua atenção para comigo... bjinhusss e até a próxima.

**Raiza:** Olá, tudo bem sim e com você? Mais uma sua, que alegria você está dando ao meu pobre coração. Que bom que você está gostando da fic... . isso me deixa imensamente feliz... Realmente muitas gostaram do Hiro mas temos que admitir que o Sesshoumaru é único... Que bom que você gosta de momentos emocionantes. Aqui tivemos a pequena "discussão" da Rin com o Takumi. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. E espero mais sua opinião. Bjinhusss. Ja ne. E não se preocupe, jamais abandonaria vocês.

**Nikka-Girl****:** Oiiiiiiiiii... mais uma reviews da minha leitora que ama deixar reviews imensas... (devo dizer eu amo lê-las.) não era o momento do Hiro pedi-la em casamento E sinceramente, nem sei se ele conseguirá faze-lo. É verdade... Sesshoumaru me contou, em confidencia que ficou muito chateado com você por estar torcendo para o rival... você sabe, néh? Sou amiga confidente dele O/O Quem me dera, Kami-samaaaaaa çç Mas então, tente se acertar com ele.eu fix o meu possível para livrar sua barra rsrsrsrsrsr. Hiro-kun? Com essa intimidade você não conseguirá o perdão do Sesshoumaru, viu? Pode ficar sim, mas faz o seguinte. Não mostra pro Sesshoumaru que você gosta tanto do Hiro, porque caso seja ele que fique sobrando você poderá ficar... já pensou...ele não irá quere-la se souber que você torcia para a concorrência. Opa! Se ela tem um harém, também quero o meu! Ò.Ó porque só ela que pode ter? o meu seria formado pelo Sesshoumaru (é claro) puxa saco, Inuyasha que é muito fofinho, Takumi ( anime NANA), Toya, Sasuke, Gaara... hummm é melhor eu parar porque se não vou lotar a pagina. Verdade que teve "platéia"? que honra... Diga um "oi" para todas elas e um "obrigada" também... sim eu concordo. Sesshoumaru mau-humorado, frio e distante é o melhor. Porque Sesshoumaru assim não é Sesshoumaru. Realmente, você acertou. Tivemos brigas, discussões, pedidos negados e ainda uma possível morte no capitulo que vem, quem sabe? Um grande beijo para todas vocês. E lembrando mais uma vez: EU AMO REVIEWS IMENSAS!! AMO LE-LA. Ja ne.

**Naty Sama****:** Yo, tudo bem sim e com você? Mas uma review sua, que bom... Gostou da ordem do Sesshoumaru ter interrompido, não é? ô.Ô Que bom que ele não fez, não é mesmo? não gostaria que você fizesse nada de ruim. XP Sim, o Sesshoumaru vai conhecer o novo sentimento chamado ciúmes. Vamos ver como ele fica. Sei como se sente, também queria um Sesshoumaru pra mim çç Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e até a próxima.

**Belinha-chan:** Oi tudo bem com você? Espero que esse "sem palavras" seja algo postivo... estou brincando, muito obrigada do fundo do coração. Significou muito para mi, você nem faz idéia. Espero que este capitulo também tenha agradado. Bjinhussss e até a próxima.

**hika-lly****:** Ah que bom... fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e principalmente por dar o seu apoio. Hiro é fofinho mesmo. como vimos nesse capitulo o cerco está fechando para Sesshoumaru. Ele logo não aguentará mais e confessará. Espero eu... aqui está a atualização. Espero que goste... bjinhusss e Ja ne

**Lady Renata Sparrow****:** Yo... como você está? Ainda eufórica? Que bom - sim, foi feito um pedido, mas este não veio de Hiro e sim de Takumi, filho do sr. Do Leste. E você viu a confusão que deu, néh? Rin e seus pretendentes... será que o Sesshoumaru finalmente tomará alguma decisão depois disso? Quem sabe?

Consciência: você!

Haru-chan: eu? ee' ainda não sei, mas quando souber eu falo;

Muito obrigada por seus comentários e elogios, me sinto agraciada com isso... bjinhuss e até a próxima.

**Biah Higurashi Taisho****:** Oiiii... não desista do Sesshoumaru, onegai... ele vai morrer se for abandonado por suas fãs. (que exagero) ele está confuso mas logo tomará uma atitude digna. Mais uma fã de Hiro... meu Sesshoumaru vai sofrer. E agora, quem será o escolhido? Você com esses argumentos vai deixar a situação mais confusa ainda rsrsrsrsrs. Muito obrigada por sua review, me deixou muito feliz... aqui está a continuação. Espero muito que goste...

**Graziela Leon**: Graziii!! ( olha a abusada de novo) desculpe chama-la assim, mas é que eu, através de suas reviews tão carinhosas, passei a gostar muito de você. Isso é verdade. Todos os dias eu vejo se tem atualizações de fics. Fico triste quando ninguém atualiza... çç realmente, Hiro não irá desisitir. No jantar ele teve que se controlar para não pular em cima do pescoço do Takumi, mas como ele mesmo falou/pensou, essa não era sua função. Ta... sabemos que o Sesshoumaru está meio, lerdo, tapado, baka e todos os outros insultos do gênero, mas convenhamos. O cara nunca se apaixonou. Nem sabia como era estar apaixonado. Ele não sabe o que fazer... mas eu vou dar uma ajudinha... pode deixar ;D Muito obrigada por tudo e principalmente por seu apoio. Bjinhusss Ja ne. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Acdy-chan**: Oiii, espero estar deixando sua quarta-feira melhor rsrsrsrsrs. Não deu para postar segunda-feira. Ele estava á um passo, mas a oportunidade se perdeu. Mas o Sesshoumaru está de olho nele. Será que ele deixará surgir mais alguma chance? Sei lá... rsrsrsrsrs. Realmente, ele é muito fofo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Ate a próxima...

**Próximo capitulo**

**Capitulo VI – O presente mais desejado**

**(Pedido importante á todas as leitoras!!)**

**Bom, este não terá o resumo do VI capitulo como faço sempre, porque eu ainda não o escrevi... Até comecei, mas estou com um pequenino problema. Como vocês puderam ver, o nome chama-se O Presente mais desejado (esse nome ainda é provisório, pode haver mudanças). E esse é o meu problema. Já pensaram no Sesshoumaru não dando nenhum presente para Rin? Isso é inadmissível! **

**Ò.Ó**

**Sem falar que o Hiro sairia na frente! Esse é o problema: eu não sei que presente o Sesshoumaru poderia dar. Eu preciso de ajudaaaaaa... Eu gostaria que vocês mandassem idéia em suas reviews ME AJUDEM, ONEGAIII... **

**çç**

**Eu não sei o que, mas alguma coisa ele tem que dar. Por isso peço ajuda das minhas fieis leitoras as quais amo muiiiito. (Sem falar que para o capitulo sair logo, eu preciso desse pequeno detalhe XP)**

**Se não for incomodar muito, é claro! Eu preciso muito, mas enquanto isso eu continuarei a escrever a parte do Takumi. Desde já muito obrigada!**

**Uchiha Haru**

**23/04/08**


	6. Verdades do Coração

**Sinopse:**

"**O destino daquela humana já estava traçado no dia em que o encontrou ferido. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que foram deixadas em sua vida. Rin cresceu e isso despertou os sentimentos congelados de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava decido a não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, pois ele sabia que isso poderia ser sua ruína. Mas... como poderia evitar que isso acontecesse?**

**&**

**YO MINNAAAAAA!! Ôô**

**Estou chocada!! Muitas reviews que me deixaram super-hiper-mega contente. Muito obrigada por tudo, por todo apoio de vocês. Quero agradecer também ás sugestões para os presentes de Rin. Neste capitulo, aparecerá apenas um, o outro é uma surpresa. Como sempre no final há as respostas das reviews. Eu mudei o nome do capitulo, pois ainda não era o que eu queria. Pessoal, eu não tive tempo de revisar, caso houver algum erro ou alguma coisa nada haver, me desculpem, ok?**

**Espero imensamente que gostem.**

**Ah, lembrando que Inu & Cia não me pertence. Se bem que a tia Rumiko poderia vende-los para mim XP**

**Boa leitura...**

**No capitulo anterior...**

_- Por favor, não! Este infeliz a ofendeu Rin! – ele trouxe o rapaz para mais perto e lhe perguntou: - Porque não repete olhando para mim? – Sesshoumaru estudou-lhe a face e continuou: - É apenas um medíocre que não vale nada. _

_- Deixe-o ir, Sesshoumaru-sama! Onegai! Ele não é digno de nada! – as lágrimas agora estavam abundantes. Uma tragédia estava para acontecer na sua frente! – Faça isso por mim!_

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Verdades do coração**

Sesshoumaru ainda manteve-o preso durante alguns segundos, mas logo o deixou cair lentamente. Olhou-o com repulsa...

Como aquele infeliz pôde dizer aquelas grosserias para sua menina? Aquela garota que era a menina de seus olhos, a criatura mais doce que ele tivera o prazer de educar e ver crescer.

Ainda era misericordiosa, pois ele faria questão de matá-lo, e depois revive-lo apenas para acabar com inútil vida mais uma vez.

Por respeito aos sentimentos de Rin não fizera isso. Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, como ela detestava batalhas e mortes.

Fazia tudo o que ela queria. Sem hesitar. Mesmo que seu orgulho não quisesse ceder, aquela menina aos poucos quebrou as barreiras de seu coração. Pois ela foi a única á alcança-lo. A doce menina humana, era a única que realmente morava em seu coração.

A única a quem ele dedicava algum sentimento.

A única capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se vivo e não indiferente ao mundo como tem sido há mais de um século. Era como se preenchesse algo que ele nem sabia que estava vazio. Ela era sua luz. A luz da vida vazia de Sesshoumaru.

Ele não precisava de ninguém. Mas sabia que não teria coragem de deixá-la para trás.

Era um covarde...

Tinha a necessidade de senti-la que estava protegida. Não tinha coragem de abandoná-la aos perigos do mundo.

Era bom saber onde estava que estava segura. Pois a mantinha lá por isso. Queria sempre que estivesse segura.

O Japão a fora estava um lugar impossível de se viver. Centenas de humanos, civis, mulheres e crianças morriam por dia. Aquelas guerras estavam destroçando tudo via pela frente. E lá, dentro das barreiras do castelo, protegida pelos youkais mais fortes, estava segura. Todos dariam suas vidas para protegê-la. Não por ordem dele, mas porque ela conquistara isso.

Sua meiguice e delicadeza conseguira afetar ate mesmo o coração de pedra do Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Ele admitia isso.

Rin ficou observando o corpo do youkai com um misto de pena e raiva.

As palavras ofensivas dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente e pesavam em seu coração. Sesshoumaru era muito importante para ela...

Mas a ponto de fazer o que Takumi insinuou? Entregar-se á Sesshoumaru? Essa idéia nunca passou por sua cabeça... Nem poderia...

Sesshoumaru caminhou para dentro sendo seguido por Rin.

Quando entraram no interior do castelo, assim que Sesshoumaru avistou Suya, avisou-lhe:

- Pegue o inútil do seu filho e saia das minhas terras, esqueça qualquer aliança que poderia existir. E dei-lhe um conselho: hoje sua medíocre e insignificante vida foi poupada por um pedido da Princesa do Oeste. Na próxima vez, nem ela conseguirá salvar-lo de mim!

Todos olharam abismados, não fazendo a mínima idéia do que Sesshoumaru estava falando, mas sabiam que Takumi havia aprontado alguma.

- Suba Rin!

Rin fez uma reverencia aos senhores, puxou a barra do quimono e subiu as escadarias rapidamente, sendo seguida por Hiono.

As duas ainda puderam ouvir as palavras que foram proferidas por Sesshoumaru.

- Seu filho cometeu a pior das ofensas contra mim ao insultá-la em minha casa. Ele é um insolente, abusado. Ensine-o como se comportar na presença de uma princesa. Ele não está apto a ser um senhor feudal, a menos que leve o feudo á ruína, pois é um irresponsável inconseqüente.

- Sesshou... – tentou Suya.

- Ainda não terminei! Como disse: esqueça qualquer ligação com as Terras do Oeste e aconselhe aquele pirralho a não cruzar o meu caminho, pois eu irei aniquila-lo sem hesitar.

- Poderia me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?

- Takumi deve estar acostumado a lidar com mulherzinhas, mas acho que você esqueceu de dizer-lhe que Rin não é assim. Ele a ofendeu e consequentemente me ofendeu também.

- Imploro-lhe pelo seu perdão. – pediu fazendo uma longa reverencia.

- Apenas sumam da minha frente.

Rin entrou em seu quarto, sentando-se na cama, ainda tremula.

- Menina! – a velha youkai a abraçou, passando um pouco de calor. – O que aconteceu?

- Sesshoumaru-sama quase matou o filho do senhor do Leste.

- Por quê?

- Aquele youkai é um abusado! Disse... – as lágrimas começaram a rolar e sua voz foi cortada por um soluço. – disse que eu era amante de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Ele ousou disser isso?! Com certeza Sesshoumaru-sama deveria tê-lo matado!

- Eu pedi que não fizesse isso.

Hiono afastou-se um pouco e a fitou:

- Rin!

- Sabe o que aconteceria se ele houvesse matado-o? Uma guerra surgiria. Não quero ninguém morrendo por mim! Ele já foi devidamente castigado! Nunca mais abrirá a boca para ofender-me.

- Às vezes és boa de mais, menina!

- Não é questão de bondade e sim de bom senso. Uma guerra só traria mais complicações. Temos sorte dos conflitos que acontece Japão afora não ultrapassarem as muralhas deste castelo.

Rin caminhou ate a penteadeira, retirando os enfeites que ornavam em seus cabelos. No termino do ato, as longas madeixas negras, as quais contrastavam com a tonalidade de sua pele, caiam soltos por suas costas, indo até a cintura.

Antes que sua mão alcançasse o pente, Hiono interceptou-o e a fez sentar-se. Logo após, deslizou o pente pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais brilhosos que o normal.

- Passou por muita coisa hoje, menina. Precisa de um bom descanso.

- Não estou com sono. Poderia trazer-me um chá?

- Claro que sim...

Hino colocou o objeto que estava em suas mão encima do seu lugar de origem e saiu indo buscar o chá pedido por sua menina.

Rin levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto de vestir-se, onde pegou seu quimono de dormir. Um traje simples e rosa claro, feito por um tecido leve.

Ela ficou em frente à lareira de seu quarto, fitando as chamas queimando a lenha que haviam sido postas recentemente.

"_- Recusa á todos os pedidos de casamento por causa dele?_

_- Eu não saberia responder isso."_

Porque simplesmente não respondera que não? Porque não soube responder? Essa pergunta era fácil. Não era por causa dele que não aceitava os pedidos que lhe eram feitos. Ou era...

Ela apenas queria... alguém para amar. Ser amada com todas as forças existentes. Sentir-se protegida nos braços de seu amado. Ela apenas queria... ser feliz.

Porque a felicidade parecia estar sempre inalcançável? Porque parecia sempre distante?

Será que ela não era merecedora dessa dádiva? Sua vida estava sufocando-a. Sua curta existência estava se extinguindo e sendo resumida em lágrimas.

Pois sofria por ele. Por seu distanciamento. Por sua frieza.

Aquilo nunca a incomodara, mas agora era como se cortassem seu coração. Pois não há nada mais doloroso do que ser desprezado pelo alguém se mais ama.

Pois era isso que ela sentia por ele. Ela o amava. Não como filha e muito menos um amor fraternal.

Pois isso recusara a todos os pedidos: porque nenhum veio dele.

Se ele houvesse pedido aceitaria sem hesitar. Porque o amava. Queria te-lo ao seu lado. Queria pertencer de corpo e alma á ele. Eternamente.

Estava ali a resposta de Takumi. Era por Sesshoumaru. Sua mente não sabia, mas seu coração já ditava as ordens. Aquele era um sentimento novo que nunca sentira. Era maravilhoso.

Rin sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pela face alva e delicada.

Era aquele amor que preenchia seu coração. Que quando estava longe, despedaçava o mesmo. ela o queria perto, queria te-lo junto de si. Sentir que seu amor era retribuído.

Rin, durante sua vida sempre foi doce com todos. Mas nem sempre era retribuída. Como aquela menina sofreu.

Quantas lágrimas já derramara. Seus pais foram mortos na sua frente. Era maltratada no vilarejo onde vivia mal tinha o que comer.

Ficara com um trauma que a aprisionava em seu mundo e não podia comunicar-se. Isso, para alguém como ela, era uma tortura.

E agora, sofria por amar um youkai, que por sinal odiava sua espécie. Que jamais a olharia como uma mulher. Ele ainda a via como menina. A mesma menina tagarela que o seguia.

Ele não conseguia abrir os olhos e enxergar a mulher que se formou dentro das muralhas daquele castelo.

Ela cuidara daquele lugar com todo carinho... Não achava justo um intruso vir e dizer que não tinha nenhum direito de sentir como se aquela fosse sua casa.

Aquele castelo era o lugar que ela dominava como seu lar, pois lá estavam as pessoas que a acolheram sem ganhar nada.

Por mais amor que recebesse dos habitantes das Terras do Oeste, havia um que não possuía. Queria ser dona de seu coração. Ser a única moradora nele.

Há quanto tempo estava apaixonada por ele? Isso ela não sabia dizer. Mas sabia que este amor era forte. Aquecia seu peito.

Mas... não poderia deixa-lo perceber. Não suportaria a vergonha de ele lembrar-lhe que nunca olharia para ela. Queria apenas te-lo... Senti-lo perto.

Pois era unicamente assim, que se sentia segura.

Ela olhou para o livro que estava do lado da cama e sorriu. Havia pegado na biblioteca há duas semanas e na noite passada acabara de lê-lo. Agora sabia porque estava tão romântica e sonhadora.

A Ilíada (1) retratava não apenas uma guerra de 10 anos por uma mulher, mas também para mostrar como o amor era usado para encobrir a ambição. Era tocante o amor que o príncipe herdeiro de tróia sentia por sua esposa e filho. Queria sentir aquele amor. O amor que um homem dedicava á sua mulher.

Achava interessante a cultura grega, assim como a chinesa. Seus mitos e lendas eram fascinantes. Cultura totalmente diferente da deles. É lógico que a cultura japonesa era espetacular e suas lendas encantadoras, mas eram um tanto restritas e rígidas.

Na Grécia, contou-lhe Hiono, que é simplesmente comer a Ambrósia, o manjar dos deuses, que um mortal ganharia a imortalidade.

Se realmente fosse verdade, gostaria de viver lá. Ela gostaria de ser imortal. Viver para sempre ao lado das pessoas que amava: Hiono, Hiro, Jaken e... Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ainda era difícil conviver com aquela realidade. Não sabia como agir diante dele. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria olha-lo nos olhos, sem afundar-se e deixar-se levar.

Como seria estar nos braços do poderoso lord do Oeste? Na sua imaginação, deveria ser o melhor lugar de se estar.

No momento em que o abraçou mais cedo, sentiu-se livre, protegida de qualquer coisa. Não sabia desde quando, mas sabia que o amava. Ela reparara que os sentimentos haviam mudados. Não era mais aquela admiração de quando menina. Era algo maior. Mais forte. Mais poderoso. Mais exigente. Queria estar ao seu lado todo tempo. Sentir sua presença perto de si.

Isso não precisaria vir com o titulo de Senhora do Oeste. Entregaria seu amor de qualquer maneira.

Tinha plena consciência de que não era assim que deveria agir. Que fazendo estaria confirmando todas as palavras de Takumi proferiu.

Mas sabia também que o amor poderia ir alem das barreiras sociais. Ela queria apenas ser feliz ao lado de quem amava.

Quando Hiono entrou com chá, encontrou-a observando as Terras do Oeste que estavam cobertas pelo manto da noite.

A velha youkai depositou a bandeja em cima da mesinha e caminhou até a menina. Quando tocou em seu ombro a jovem pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Hiono. Não a vi entrar.

- Percebi. – disse com um sorriso carinhoso. – Está muito pensativa, menina. Ainda pensando nas palavras daquele imundo?

- Não...

- Ainda acho que deveria ter deixado Sesshoumaru-sama mata-lo. Teria sido a sentença que receberia se tivesse insultado qualquer princesa.

- Sabe perfeitamente que as pessoas me chamam assim apenas por carinho. Eu não sou a verdadeira princesa das Terras do Oeste.

- É e você sabe disso. – Hiono caminhou ate a mesinha e serviu o chá em uma xícara de porcelana. – Sesshoumaru-sama a considera assim. Ele a fez princesa dessas terras, menina. Precisa aprender a ver através dos gestos. Nem tudo vem através de palavras. Ele fazendo isso, mostrou-te o quanto te considera especial de todas as pessoas que conhecem nesses séculos de vida. Ele nunca tratou nenhuma outra assim.

- Sei o quanto Sesshoumaru-sama foi bom para mim. E eu o amo por isso.

Hiono olhou-a rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele é meu protetor Hiono. – disse Rin, tentando concertar a situação. – Eu o amo assim.

- Sei... – disse a velha meio desconfiada.

- Eu já terminei de ler o livro que peguei. Irei coloca-lo no lugar e pegar outro.

- Está bem, menina. Mas não vá dormir muito tarde. – Hiono aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. – Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi. – respondeu.

Quando Hiono fechou a porta, suspirou aliviada. Quase se entregara. Não podia deixar ninguém perceber nada.

Ela depositou a xícara sobre a bandeja, apanhou o livro e saiu.

O castelo estava mergulhado na escuridão. Apenas algumas tochas iluminavam o caminho.

(Está parecendo um castelo medieval... haru-chan precisa parar de ler romances históricos...)

Desceu as escadas com cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhum lugar e caminhou ate o escritório. Entrando nele foi direto para as varias prateleiras onde haviam livros e pergaminhos novos e antigos. Colocou A Ilíada no seu devido lugar e passou a procura por outro. Ela retirou um e quando ia ler o titulo uma voz a assustou.

- O que faz aqui?

Com o susto ela deixou o livro grasso cair fazendo um estrondo em meio ao silencio.

Ela olhava para a figura que a assustara e apenas conseguia enxergar os olhos dourados em meio a escuridão.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. Assustou-me meu senhor. – disse ficando rubra. Não o esperava encontrar tão cedo.

- Estranhei sua presença. O que procura?

- Algum livro para ler. Há duas semanas havia pegado um, mas já o terminei.

- E qual você pegou?

- A Ilíada. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Realmente é um livro interessante.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a sede de conhecimento dela. Isso ela aprendera com ele também. Desde que aprendera a ler, ela lia tudo o que encontrava. Quando ele lhe dera permissão para pegar qualquer coisa em seu escritório, ela quase pulara de felicidade.

Realmente, Rin se alegrava com as coisas mais simples. E ele tinha o prazer de poder realizar o mais pequeno de seus desejos. Sempre fora assim e sempre será.

Ele se surpreendera ao ver Rin entrando na biblioteca. Ele observava suas terras pela janela quando o barulho da porta lhe chamara atenção. Sesshoumaru conseguiu ver a figura do corpo de Rin andando ate as prateleiras. Mesmo que não tivesse uma ótima visão, saberia reconhecer aquele andar elegante em qualquer lugar.

Realmente a criara e a educara bem. Deveria ser por isso, alem de sua beleza que todo macho que a via não conseguia evitar a admiração. E as vezes passavam de seus limites.

O que tinha acontecido hoje era mais uma prova. Qualquer um, ate mesmo dentro de seu castelo poderia forçar Rin a alguma coisa.

E novamente a imagem de Hiro veio a sua mente.

Percebera perfeitamente o que ele sentiu na hora do pedido que Takumi havia feito e principalmente quando fez seus comentários ridículos a mesa. Mas era Sesshoumaru quem deveria tomar conta da situação, assim como de Rin.

Takumi deveria ter sido morto ao proferir aquelas asneiras. Rin, mais do que ninguém tinha o direito de morar e cuidar daquelas terras. Aquela era sua casa e se mais algum infeliz dissesse o contrario, iria matá-lo sem hesitar.

- Venha Rin.

Ela caminhou junto ate a mesa do escritório onde ele fez um gesto para que ela sentasse á sua frente.

- Tudo o que aquele infeliz falou... – ele a viu abaixar os olhos.

- O senhor escutou?

- Absolutamente tudo. Quando percebi que ele não estava na sala, já imaginava onde deveria estar. Queria ver ate onde sua insolência chegaria. Como eu disse, não deve dar importância ao que ele falou. Você tem o direito de ordenar o que for neste castelo, depois de mim é você quem tem mais autoridade. É você quem manda quando estou fora. Foi educada assim. Você não é como as jovens comuns, Rin. Quero que sempre tenha consciência disso. Você nunca foi e nunca será comum. É a princesa das minhas terras.

- As vezes penso que não sou digna de nada que me deste todos esses anos. Sempre foi tão bom para comigo. Me protegeu, me salvou, me educou. Sou o que sou graças ao senhor. Não teria sobrevivido sem sua proteção meu senhor. Serei eternamente grata por isso.

- Eu digo que és digna Rin. Digna de tudo. – Sesshoumaru tirou algo de dentro de sua gaveta, levantou-se e ficou atrás dela.

Ela mencionou levantar-se, mas foi impedida pelo toque em seus ombros.

- Levante os cabelos.

Rin obedeceu juntando os cabelos no alto da cabeça. Ela sentiu algo frio sendo passado por seu pescoço.

Quando Sesshoumaru prendeu, ele levou suas mãos ate as dela, forçando-a a soltar as madeixas.

Ele puxou seu braço, levantando-a e levando-a ate um enorme espelho.

Rin admirou o belo colar em seu pescoço. Ele era um corrente de ouro, onde pendida um pingente em forma de meia lua em uma safira.

Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos, ainda não acreditando.

- Este, alem de ser um de seus presentes de aniversario, é uma mostra do quanto és digna de cuidar do castelo. Este colar foi dado a minha mãe por meu pai. O pingente representa a marca que a família dela carregava. Este colar mostra também o quanto está ligada á mim. Os tolos irão pensar duas ou mais vezes antes de ofendê-la.

- Eu não posso...

- Nem pense em recusar. Isso seria uma ofensa para comigo.

Através do reflexo do espelho, ela percebeu que nos lábios de Sesshoumaru habitava um pequeno sorriso. Não aqueles que ela estava acostumada ver, que continha apenas sarcasmo ou deboche por seus inimigos. Era doce. Naquele momento sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pois sabia ser a única que já presenciou aquela ação vinda do senhor do Oeste.

Após um sorriso vindo dela, ela virou-se e fez uma delicada reverencia.

- Muito obrigada meu senhor. – após lembrar-se das palavras dele, perguntou: - Disse que era apenas um dos presentes?

- Sim, o outro você irá escolher.

* * *

**Chegamos ao final de mais um capitulo. O que acharam? Ele não estava nos meus planos, mas algo aconteceu no sábado que me deixou muito deprê e de repente eu comecei a escrever e saiu isso. Desculpem-me se acharam horrível é que eu não estava nada bem. Aquilo na parte da Rin era justamente o que eu estava sentindo. **

**Tentei colocar tudo pra fora desse jeito e sinceramente me senti muito melhor. Peço perdão se ele não agradou e quero afirmar que isso não voltará a se repetir.**

**Bom, pelo menos tivemos uma parte interessante, que é a descoberta dos sentimentos de Rin e um dos seus presentes, que será revelado no próximo capitulo.**

(1) A Iliada, livro escrito por Homero que relata os dez anos da Guerra de Tróia. O príncipe Paris seqüestra Helena, Rainha de Esparta e esposa de Menelau. Este recorre ao seu irmão Agamenon, que usa a honra do irmão para justificar suas ações ambiciosas. Ele leva 50.000 homens para os portões de Tróia, tendo entre eles Aquiles, rei dos Mirmidões. O que mais encantou Rin foi o amor que Heitor, principe herdeiro de Tróia, tem por sua esposa.

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Andréia: ** Oi Andréia, tudo bem? Minha linda, agradeço pela sua idéia, achei fantástica, mas eu só vi sua review hoje, e o capitulo já estava pronto O/O Gomen. Mas é muito legal. Espero que você tenha gostado do primeiro presente. No próximo capitulo vem o segundo. Espero que goste. Ja ne. Bjo.

**Suzana-chan****:** Oi... tudo bem? Que bom que você está acompanhando... XD. Estou de olho na sua também que é muito fofa. Na verdade a aba com sua fic está aberta. Assim que terminar aqui eu vou lá. Estou ansiosa. Também estou amando a sua. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bjos.

**Raiza:** Raiza há dois comentários para você. como eu vi o ultimo que você mandou apenas hoje, ficou assim. Mas eu não podia deixar de agradecer. Você é muito fofa. E você NUNCA é inconveniente. Que bom que você entendeu, minha linda. Quer mesmo acabar com meu fraco coração (quando digo fraco, ele é fraco mesmo, vou passar pelo cardiologista daqui a sete dias XP.) muito obrigada pelo apoio. Você é muito especial e mora no meu coração. Obrigada pela força que você passa através de suas reviews. São muito importantes para mim. O comentário do seu primeiro review está lá embaixo. Não se esquece, ta? Bjo, minha flor.

**Lúh:** Leitora nova!! Seja bem vinda. Ficou com medo do Sesshoumaru é? Ele as vezes dá medo mesmo XP. Que bom que você está gostando. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Aqui está o capitulo 6 e espero que goste. Bjo.

**Nice Egan****:** Oi tudo bem? É um prazer te-la aqui. Gostou do Hiro-kun também, né? Está uma disputa por ele, rsrsrsrsrrs. Gostei da sua idéia. Espero que tenha gostado da maneira com a qual eu a descrevi. Preferi deixar em poucas palavras, pois inda muitos sorrisos de Sesshoumaru para Rin ainda virão. Bjo. Ate a próxima.

**Francine:** Olá tudo bem? Uma leitora nova... que bom. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Isso me alegra muito. Espero q este também a agrade. Muitos bjos e obrigada.

**Susan:** Oi tudo bem sim e com você? Bom, o Takumi não levou uma boa lição graças ao pedido de Rin, mas ele ainda irá dar muito trabalho futuramente. Nesse ainda não rolou o bjo deles, mas aconteceu a descoberta de Rin. E podemos ver o quanto Rin mexeu com Sesshoumaru. Fico muito feliz por estar gostando. E espero que tenha apreciado este capitulo também. Muito bjos...

**Nath P:** Olá Nath, sempre recendo uma review sua. Que alegria. Bom, como vimos nesse capítulo, Rin já admitiu seus sentimentos (era de se esperar que ela descobrisse primeiro). Ai já meio difícil ela se envolver com outra pessoa. Acho que isso não faria parte da personalidade dela. Ela é uma romântica sonhadora e quer ser feliz ao lado de quem ama. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. Mas quem saber seja exatamente essa falta de experiência que pode trazer algum (alguns) conflitos entre o futuro casal. Não digo mais nada :x. Já falei demais. Muito obrigada por sua sugestão. Agradeço muito minha linda flor (Peguei o jeitinho da Debs-chan)

**Samantyn:** Olá tudo bem? Primeira review se não me engano, não é? Muito obrigada pela sua atenção e por sua sugestão. Bom, como você pode ver, Takumi não morreu, mas irá causar muitos problemas. Ele parece inofensivo, mas sabe o que a raiva faz, não é? talvez te-lo deixado vivo tenha sido um erro. O pai dele, por mais desonroso que seja, não faria nada. É o filho preferido e ele o ama muito. Só achou errado o jeito que o filho fez para se aproximar de Rin. Você terá oportunidade de ver uma das primeiras conversas com Takumi depois do acidente. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que a participação dele, está apenas no inicio. Realmente, você é muito má. Coitado... Mas sejamos sinceras, ele mereceu. Ofender a Rin daquele jeito, onde já se viu? Agradeço por sua atenção. E espero vê-la mais vezes. Até a próxima. E adorei receber uma review sua.

**Michelle:** Oi Michelle, tudo bem? Que bopm que você está gostando. Isso me deixa muito feliz e me sentindo muito bem. Devo concordar com você. Sesshoumaru com ciúmes é a coisinha mais fofa. Imagina ele trocando aquela carinha fria kawaii por uma expressão de ciúmes puro. Muito obrigada por sua atenção. Te espero mais vezes. Bjo flor.

**Nikka-Girl:** Yo... é muito bom ver como você está acompanhando e me apoiando. Isso é muito importante para mim.

Bom, Haru-chan ama reviews imensas, Nikka-chan ama capítulos imensos. Acho que esse não saiu muito grandinho, me desculpe çç. É que como eu falei essa semana foi muito difícil. (tendo problemas desde a semana passada) e eu já tinha atrasado demais. Não queria deixá-las esperando. Gomen. Você esteve certa sobre a opinião. Takumi não morreu, mas ainda será uma pedra no sapato do Sesshoumaru. Rin é muito esperta e logo associou essa morte á uma guerra. Seria legal. Já imaginou? A Rin cuidando dele e o Sesshoumaru se corroendo? Que kawaii. Hiro-sama( seiiiii ) me engana que gosto. Mas sem nenhum comentários. Mas não se preocupe, se depender de mim, Hiro-kun (eu posso ) não vai sofrer. Eu fico ele. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrrs. Se o Sesshoumaru descobrir que essa idéia foi sua cortará relações, se é que ele tem isso com alguém.

Também amo o Sesshoumaru com ciúmes. Aiiiiiiiii!! Agora que eu vi... você achou besta a parte da discussão do Takumi com a Rin? Gomen çç. É que eu queria retrata-lo no momento de raiva. Ele poderia nem pensar aquelas coisas dela, mas o ódio por ela e por Sesshoumaru o dominou. Sinto muito. Mas naquele momento a única coisa que ele queria era ofende-la no que mais doía. Bom, espero que tenha gostado, e desculpe-me mais vez se o capítulo não saiu do tamanho que os leitores gostam. Me esforçarei mais.

Muito obrigada pela sua sugestão. Ah e foi, esqueci do Kakashi-sensei. Assim também como me esqueci do meu amado Hyuuga Neji.

**Haru –** Não me olha feio, querido. Eu esqueci.

**Neji –** Do Uchiha você não esquece!

**Haru –** Ele é meu primo. Vai vingar o nosso clã e blá blá blá.

**Neji-** Sei...

Viu Nikka? Está criando discórdia em casa. Por que foi lembrar do harém?

**Neji-** Que historia é essa de harém? OO

Ferrou! Acho que vou mudar meu nick para Hyuuga. Meu Nejizinho não está gostando desse assunto. Essa noite vai ter briga.e pelo o que eu to vendo todo clã Hyuuga vai ser testemunha. Quanta besteira saindo dessa minha cabeça, fala serio. Mas o tio Orochimaru? Para mim não; ele é um tanto pálido e precisa pegar um bronze. Que é isso, pulando de um anime para outro. Vou começar a confundir as fics daqui a pouco. Como pode ver Nikka, review imensas, respostas imensas. Parece até que estou te escrevendo uma carta rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Até a próxima Nikka... ah! (é hoje que eu não termino) você tem msn? Se sim, me add. Gostaria muito de conversar com você. Ja ne.

**Nath-sama:** Oiiii, que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Realmente, Takumi-san saiu livre dessa, mas vai ser burro o suficiente para ir cutucar onça com vara curta. :x Estou falando demais, meu kami. Fico imensamente feliz que você esteja gostando tanto. É importante para mim. O bjo de Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda não aconteceu. Mas já demos um passo! Rin descobriu porque seus sentimentos mudaram. Isso é importante. VAMOS COMEMORAR, MINNA!! Menos Haru, eu sei . Lembre-se... ainda falta um presente, que será de escolha de Rin. Calma Nath, volta pra Terra... rsrsrsrsrs. Todas essas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Precisamos apenas de tempo. Eu só não entendi essa parte, Nath: "sabe como eh...

nao vou dar detalhes

se nao vc passa a odiar os sesshy fakes XD"

Sinceramente, estou boiando, amiga... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ok, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Espero outra review sua comentando sobre ele. Bjo.

**Raiza:** Raiza, minha flor, que bom vê-la novamente. Minha leitora fiel. Realmente as coisas estão esquentando. Que bom que você está gostando. Fico muito feliz isso. Sim, a Rin sabe se defender. Alem de ser criada como uma dama, digamos que ela tem um pouco da autoconfiança de Sesshoumaru. Ele a ensinou a se defender de pessoas inoportunas. E lembrando que Rin tem duas personalidades que entram em contraste. Sabemsos das diferenças que há entre o Hiro e o Sesshoumaru (elas são obvias) mas Sesshoumaru nem consegue disfarçar mais a raiva que sente quando vê algum homem se aproximar de Rin. Coisas de homens durões. Mas sejamos sinceras. Se o Sesshoumaru não fosse assim, não seria o Sesshoumaru que todas amam. Eu tenho uma certa queda por homens frios e distantes.

Sesshoumaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara e muitos outros. Não me pergunte por quê.

Por favorzinho, não conte para o Neji-kun...çç

Quanto á sua pergunta: Possivelmente terá hentai. Ainda não sei. O primeiro hentai que escrevi foi da fic "Destinos Cruzados" do mesmo casal. Haru-chan tem muita vergonha O/O, vou fazer o possível. E nada contra. Também gosto de um bom hentai. Vou ´pedir ajuda á essas autoras sempai. Muito obrigada pelo bjo, aqui está um novo capituloo e espero que goste. Bjo.

**Pammy-sama:** Oi Pammy... também não me lembro, mas se não seja bem-vinda. Que bom que está acompanhando e gostando. O Takumi não morreu. Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru faz uma vontade de Rin. Eu gostei muito da idéia da flor, mas eu não a entendi completamente. Mas tudo bem... muito obrigada pela sugestão e pela atenção. Não sei se eu cheguei a te add, não me lembro. Memória de peixe XD. Qualquer coisa me add

Gostaria muito de falar com você. Suas idéias são muito legais e interessantes. Muito obrigada pelos parabéns. Ja ne e ate a próxima.

**Ryoko Hitsugaya****:** Oi Ryoko, tudo bem? Aqui está o 6° capítulo. Espero imensamente que goste. Muito obrigada minha linda pelos elogios çç. Liga não, Haru-chan é muito emotiva. É muito importante para mim sua opinião. Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima.

(que honra... está na sua lista çç. Quer que eu inunde minha casa, Ryoko? Brincadeirinha.)

**ALINE:** Oi Aline. Sim o Hiro é seu. Mas vai ter que protege-lo das fãs dele, ok? Haru-chan não se responsabiliza pelos danos. Não Takumi nem poderia pensar em revidar o tapa.

1° e único motivo: ele quis apenas ofende-la, mesmo que não esperasse aquela reação dela, não sei se você se lembra que ele disse: "Nunca nenhuma mulher ousou levantar a mão pra mim. Sinta-se honrada por continuar viva. Outras, em sua situação não teriam a mesma sorte. E acredite, não faço isso por medo de Sesshoumaru" Ele fez isso porque realmente não seria capaz de bater em Rin. Mesmo que não pense todas as coisas que falou, ele queria feri-la. Essa baboseira de orgulho masculino... e e.

Muito obrigada pela sua sugestão. Lembre-se que o colar foi apenas um dos presentes. Aqui está o 6° capítulo, espero que goste. Ate a próxima. Já ne

**Mai Amekan:** Oi Mai, tudo bem? Que bom que gostou, flor. Fico imensamente feliz.

Muito obrigada por deixar sua review, foi muito importante para mim. Agradeço de todo o coração. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Até a próxima.

**queenrj****:** Oi... como está? A grande autora de três das minha fics favoritas me prestigiando com uma review é muita emoção para meu pobre coraçãozinho çç. Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando. Realmente, eu não estou acostumada a escrever por capítulo. Antes eu sempre escrevia boa parte da historia para depois começar a posta-la. Eu achava mais fácil. Que bom que você gostou da construção dos personagens. O seu de "A Batalha perdida de Sesshoumaru" é ótimo. Você consegue pegar a essência dele çç eu amo essa fic. 54 capítulos, menina, como você consegue? Rsrrsrsrsrrsrs. Todas estão ansiosas para ver o confronto que irá surgir quando Sesshoumaru entrar na briga pelo coração de Rin. Mas o mais interessante será quando eles precisarão unir-se (mesmo contra a vontade) para derrotar alguém que mesmo sem querer pode provocar a morte de Rin. Noticia de primeira mão. Tudo bem, não se preocupe quando você não puder mandar nenhum comentário. Bjo.

**Biah Higurashi Taisho:** Olá, olha você ai de novo. É sempre um prazer receber uma review sua. Não diria que ele pareceu uma criança, mas sim ele ofendeu-se com a ofensa que foi proferida contra Rin. Como ele mesmo falou, aquela ofensa foi o mesmo que ser dita para ele. Eu quis mostrar que ele pelo menos sabe que Rin faz parte dele. E também ele não poderia ficar calado quando a menina escutou tudo aquilo, mesmo ela sabendo se defender. Quanto a ele implicar com Hiro, acho isso meio estranho porque ele ainda não demonstrou nenhuma raiva pela proximidade deles. Apenas disse para que ela não saísse a noite. Mas para ela mais nada. Ela nem imagina esse "confronto" que existe entre os dois.

Que é isso, flor. Você não enche a minha paciência nunca. Ficquei nmuito feliz com a sua opinião e suas sugestões. Obrigada pelo bjo, outro pra você.

(PS: O amasso no Sesshoumaru vai ser meio difícil de dar. Meu amado e futuro marido está aqui do meu lado quase ativando o Byakugan. Ele quase quebrou o computador com uma brincadeira que a Nikka-chan fez, com a historia do harém...

**Neji**- De novo essa historia de harém?

Gomen... deixa quieto. ) Ja ne Biah.

**Acdy-chan:** Oi... mais uma sua... que felicidade. Realmente, ele ate que merecia morrer, mas a Rin usando toda a sua inteligência falou a coisa certa. Vidas inocentes seria espalhadas em campo de batalha. O Japão já estava uma bagunça, pra que piorar? Aqui está o 6° capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjo.

**Belle Kagome-chan:** Oi tudo bem? Realmente, o clima ficou mais intimo, as palavras de Takumi sobre a recusa do casamento ficaram na mente dela. Ate que ela descobriu a verdade. Sua opinião foi muito importante. Digamos que eu fiz uma mistureba nas idéias que vocês sugeriram,. Estou muito grata. Desculpe se dessa vês demorei um pouco mais. Problemas e mais problemas... çç. Mas tudo bem. Haru-chan é forte e agüenta. Muito obrigada minha linda. Até a próxima.

**Graziela Leon:** Oi Grazi, que bom que gostou. Realmente a Rin é muito fofa, principalmente quando está falando com uma verdadeira dama.

Uau. Igual ao da Tia Rumiko. Que lindo. Isso sim é uma honra para mim. Obrigada por tudo. Pelo seu apoio. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ja ne. Bjo.

**Muito obrigada á todas. Vocês são muito especiais para mim. Meninas, quem quiser me add tanto no orkut quanto no msn sintam-se a vontade. Para mim seria ótimo. Os links estão no meu perfil.  
**

**Um grande bjo e até a próxima.**

**Já ne**

**Uchiha Haru**

**07/05/08 **


	7. Verdades do Coração Parte II

Yooooooooooo

**Yooooooooooo **

**Podem dizer... Faz muito tempo. Não é mesmo pessoal?**

**Mas eu tenho uma ótima desculpa. Duas na verdade XP. Estava sem NET e sem inspiração. Ai já viuuuuuuuuu.**

**Mas eu voltei. Esse Capítulo é curtinho, pois é uma continuação do anterior. Lembram-se do presente?**

**Espero que gostem... **

**Boa leitura!!**

**Capítulo VII**

**Verdades do coração – Parte II**

Rin ainda não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que pedir. Em sua visão já tinha tudo. Menos a que mais queria, mas isso não poderia pedir. Era algo que estava fora de seu alcance... Algo que jamais iria possuir: o coração de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru fitou seu rosto corado. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito. Seu jeito meigo era encantador.

Era incrível como apenas um sorriso daquele ser era capaz de fazê-lo prostrar-se á sua vontade. Chegava até ser cômico. Ver o grande Sesshoumaru, o youkai mais orgulhoso que poderia viver sobre aquela terra, ceder á qualquer vontade daquela humana.

Sempre, desde que ela não passava de uma simples menina, se perguntou a mesma coisa: o que ela tinha?

Qual era o poder oculto por trás daqueles olhos castanhos?

Porque se sentia diferente ao estar do lado dela?

E porque ela tinha que ter crescido?

Era muito mais simples quando ela era aquela criança que vivia fazendo travessuras.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Amanhã você diz qual o seu pedido. Está tarde. Vá dormir.

- Hai. Oyasumi... – ela fez uma delicada reverencia e saiu.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar pela janela. Finalmente se acalmou depois do ocorrido.

Escutar tudo o que Takumi dissera para sua menina foi o estopim para sua enorme paciência. Riu ao lembra-se da bela bofetada que Rin desferira no youkai. Nada mais que merecido. Aliais, foi muito pouco.

Depois de vê-la ali, com aquele kimono delicado e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, que marcava-lhe as curvas, sentiu que a paz mais uma vez lhe abandonaria.

O problema começou desde que reparara que a menina que acolhera, não era mais tão menina. Mesmo ainda possuindo sua essência inocente, era impossível ignorar as transformações em seu corpo. Era divino.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou expulsar as sensações em seu corpo. Não estava mais se reconhecendo. O autocontrole que sempre teve estava decaindo o perante a humana.

Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e caiam feito uma cascata, moldando o rosto angelical. Um anjo e um demônio. Dando-lhe paz e ao mesmo tempo atormentando-o.

Porque apenas não se deixar levar? Obter o tanto desejava? Aquela era sua obsessão... Sua tortura. Sim... Rin era uma obsessão da qual não conseguia se livrar.

Como pudera ele se interessar por **ela**? Tudo que ia contra seu orgulho. Foram muitos e muitos anos de condenação ao pai. E cometeria o mesmo erro que ele?

Sentia-se atraído por uma humana, isso não havia mais como negar. Pelo menos para si mesmo. Mas o que poderia fazer? Desejava aquele corpo. Desejava te-la.

Também não era uma coisa do outro mundo... Era uma bela fêmea e causava desejo em todo homem que a via...

Apenas isso.

Desejo.

Mas e Rin? Se submeteria a tal humilhação ao ser desprezado por uma humana?

Seu pai deveria estar comemorando no tumulo. Aquilo só poderia ser praga dele. Fazendo-o pagar pelas injurias lançadas.

E tinha também o fato de Rin não ser qualquer uma como Kagura, na qual pudesse apenas se satisfazer. Não iria prestar sua menina á isso.

Por mais que doesse admitir, ela era importante demais. Essencial demais.

Essa seria uma longa noite...

Rin ainda olhava abobalhada para seu reflexo no espelho. Aquele colar era lindo. E saber que pertencera á mulher que já fora a senhora daquele castelo deixava-a mais feliz.

As palavras de Sesshoumaru tocaram fundo em seu coração. Mesmo saindo com o tom frio habitual

Com o passar dos anos, ela aprendeu a olhar alem da aparência, alem do olhar. Era como se ela desvendasse a alma de quem olhasse.

Estava tarde.

Precisava descansar. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir em paz, deitou-se em sua cama, esperando que finalmente os sonhos trouxessem-lhe um pouco de conforto.

Em um local distante das Terras do Oeste, um senhor feudal discutia com o seu primogênito.

- O que é que você tem na cabeça, moleque? Eu lhe disse para trata-la direito!

O senhor do leste andava de um lado para outro, extremamente nervoso. Perdera uma aliança muito valorosa. E principalmente: morrera de medo do olhar de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai estava possesso. O fato de não ter havido uma carnificina no castelo foi provavelmente pela presença de Rin.

Takumi apenas fitava as chamas da lareira acesa. A ultima coisa que queria era escutar os sermões do pai.

Quando finalmente recobrou os sentidos, estava no caminho para as Terras do Leste. E agora estava sentando em uma confortável poltrona fingido escutar tudo o que o homem lhe dizia.

- Responda-me Takumi! – gritou nervoso ao perceber que o filho não lhe dava a mínima atenção. - Que grosserias falou para Rin-sama?

- Eu estava com raiva! Por isso falei coisas demais. – respondeu calmamente.

- O que?

Takumi respirou fundo e procurou uma ultima centelha de paciência que lhe sobrava.

- Primeiro: eu disse que Sesshoumaru a mantem em uma bolha protetora. Que não a deixa fazer nada, que tem sempre que estar sendo vigiada. O que não deixa de ser verdade. E ela veio com a historia de que ela a protege de pessoas como eu.

- Eu faria a mesma coisa... – interrompeu o pai.

O jovem youkai ignorou a interrupção e continuou:

- Segundo: Falei que ela não era uma dama, que aquela não era a sua casa e que para mim ela não passava da amante do Sesshoumaru.

- Seu imprudente! Já pensou se ela dá o alarme? O que seria de você contra todos os guardas da fortaleza? E ainda mais: contra Sesshoumaru-sama!?

- Na hora nada me importou! Queria apenas feri-la. Chamei-a de meretriz. - ao preferir aquilo, saya percebeu que o olhar de Takumi mudou. Seria aquilo... Arrependimento? - Não sou homem de me arrepender do que faço ou digo. Mas neste caso, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e retirar tudo o que disse eu faria isso! Como pude pensar que aquele ser angelical poderia ser usada para saciar a fome. Aquele é um tesouro que deve ser guardado e protegido pela eternidade.

Suya surpreendeu-se ao ver quão sério Takumi falava. Ele sempre fora mimado, irresponsável e nunca ligou para nada.

Será que aquela menina...

Seria possível que apenas a simples presença dela o tivesse mudado de alguma forma?

Takumi nunca deu valou as mulheres. Usava-as e depois jogava-as fora, não se importando com seus sentimentos e nem com suas dores. Foram tantas que já se apaixonaram por seu filho. Sentiam-se atraídas pela personalidade forte de Takumi. Mas nenhuma fizera o que a protegida de Sesshoumaru fora capaz de fazer.

Foram muitas as mulheres que passaram pela vida do filho: desde meretrizes e criadas, até as senhoritas, filhas dos mais respeitados lordes do Japão. Elas entregavam sem a menor hesitação. Praticamente se jogavam na cama de Takumi.

E agora aparecia a bela Rin. A jovem que com apenas um olhar, fez o filho mulherengo apaixonar-se. Mas pressentia que o que também atraia o filho era a personalidade forte de Rin. Não era comum ver mulheres discutirem de igual para igual com homens. E pelo o que Takumi lhe dissera, aquela menina tinha garras.

Em sua opinião, a beleza da jovem era ao mesmo tempo uma bênção e uma maldição.

Uma maldição que fazia com que todos que a olhassem, ficassem deslumbrados. Aquilo poderia ser um serio problema.

Sabia que Takumi, mesmo arrependido de ter proferido aquelas palavras ofensivas, não iria desistir. Ele finalmente encontrou um desafio a sua altura.

- Bom... Agora não temos nada. Nem princesa, muito menos aliança. Sorte você estar inconsciente, pois assim não escutou tudo o que Sesshoumaru-sama disse. Apesar de ele dar permissão para Rin casar-se com quem quiser, duvido que ele permita esse casamento. O seu erro foi não ter percebido a aproximação dele.

Takumi deu um sorriso cínico e comentou:

- Ele ficou furioso quando eu lhe disse que ele tinha aprender a dividir. Eu vi claramente o ódio se apossar dele. Com certeza ele teria me matado. Mas ela o impediu. Disse que poderia causar uma guerra e que não queria que vidas fossem sacrificadas.

- O que mostra que a menina **pensa**, ao contrario de você!

- Ela é esperta... E isso faz meu interesse aumentar ainda mais.

- Ficou louco? Sesshoumaru lhe avisou para nunca mais chegar perto dela!

- Chichi-ue... Conhece-me perfeitamente bem que eu não abandono uma guerra sem estar morto em campo de batalha. Você já sabia que eu não iria desistir. Eu vou ter aquela menina. E pouco me importa a opinião de Sesshoumaru. Vou derrubar todos que entrarem em meu caminho!

O olhar de Takumi voltou a fitar as chamas. Ficou analisando a lenha que era consumida pelo fogo.

Daria um tempo á Rin para que ela pudesse esquecer-se das palavras de dissera no momento de raiva.

E depois, não hesitaria em tomá-la para si.

**Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Mais um Capítulo **

**Eu sei que foi minúsculo... Gomen çç**

**Meus pequeninos comentários:**

**Nesse Capítulo vimos o restante do outro. Bom a Rin não faz idéia do que pedir rsrsrsr (mas eu já sei, porem isso é segredo de estado) **

**Fiquei com pena do Sesshoumaru. Mas homem é muito complicado mesmo. **

**Vemos isso por nosso "querido" Takumi. Uau, o cara não aprende, não é mesmo?**

**Como eu falei, te-lo deixado vivo foi um grande erro. Ele ainda será uma pedra no sapato do Sesshy**

**Sem falar que o cara é convencido viu? É... Arrogância ali não falta.**

**Se não me engano, tem leitoras sentindo falto do Hiro-kun, não é mesmo?**

**No próximo ele estará de volta.**

**Rin irá aprontar mais uma e fará os cabelos da Hiono-obaa-chan caírem.. huhuhu (risada horrível de Naraku e Tio Orochimaru) **

**Quero agradecer de coração a todos os reviews que me mandaram. Infelizmente eu não posso responder nesse capítulo, pois ainda tenho que atualizar minha outra fic. **

**No próximo com certeza responderei á todos! Mas muito obrigada mesmo á todas as leitora que nunca me abandonam. Eu amo vocês...**

**São muito queridas para mim. Mesmo eu não podendo responder á seus comentários imediatamente, queria dizer o quão especial eles são e o efeito que causam na minha vida.**

**Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando e darem a sua opinião.**

**Uma coisinha também que eu queria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo anterior. Nele ouve alguns errinhos que uma leitora me mostrou. Muito obrigada por me alertar. É que às vezes na correria eu não estava com tempo para revisar.**

**Novamente me desculpem...**

**Muitos beijos pessoal e até a próxima...**

**Ahhhhhh e desculpem-me pela demora. O/O**

**Já ne**

**Uchiha Haru**

**25/06/08**


	8. Lutar ou desistir?

Minnaaaaa çç

**Minnaaaaa çç**

**Olha eu aqui de volta. Até que não demorei muito não é mesmo. Realmente eu peço desculpas pelas atualizações não serem tão rápidas como muitos gostariam. Pessoal, sou uma leitora também. Fico sempre ansiosa com a espera de novos Capítulos (principalmente com a Fic Segundas Intenções da minha querida Pink Ringo. Amo demais essa fic, com um dos meus casais preferidos NejiXHina)**

**Mas é que agora estou trabalhando todos os dias então eu tenho apenas os tempinhos vagos. **

**Os motivos da minha demora foram a falta de NET (estava vendo os e-mails na casa do meu tio, que decadência çç) e de um pouquinho de inspiração. Não foi em momento algum por falta de reviews, muito pelo contrario. Foram muitos os que eu recebi. Sinceramente essa fic é a minha terceira e que está fazendo muito sucesso. Estou muito orgulhosa dela e devo isso á vocês. Porque são vocês, minhas queridas leitoras que me mostram o quão boa ela está.**

**Mas agora está tudo certo. **

**Mas um detalhe: como vocês podem ver eu coloco sempre a data de postagem em cada Capítulo. Nos primeiros vocês verão que em uma semana eu chegava a postar 3 Capítulos. Mas é que agora infelizmente as atualizações não poderão ser tão rápidas, mas quero que fique claro que eu nunca abandonarei essa fic. Eu comecei e vou termina-la com a ajuda de vocês.**

**Agora...**

**Chegaaaaa de falar porque senão serei apedrejada. **

**Aqui está o Capítulo VIII, espero imensamente que gostem.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII **

**Lutar ou desistir? O que meu coração deve fazer?**

O velho Suya olhava para o filho, abismado. Tanta irresponsabilidade tinha que ter limites. Conhecia Takumi melhor do que ninguém. Sabia perfeitamente que ele nunca abria mão do que queria. Mas também atravessar o caminho de Sesshoumaru era morte na certa. Realmente queria que a aliança e o casamento dele com a princesa fossem realizados, mas as duas coisas não aconteceram.

Estava satisfeito por pelo menos terem saído das Terras do Oeste com a vida. O ódio nos olhos de Sesshoumaru era assustador. Se alguém quisesse fazer Sesshoumaru deixar a postura e a calma, mexia com a garota.

Era estranho ver o todo poderoso lorde do oeste quase se transformando por uma humana. A raça que ele mais abomina.

- Takumi... Você acha que... Sesshoumaru-sama sente alguma coisa pela princesa? – perguntou o velho sentando-se.

- Aquele cubo de gelo? Aquele cara não sente nada. – respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – O dia que ele sentir algo eu viro um dragão. Ele não sente nada pela Rin. Pode até sentir atração, nada além disso. É por isso que eu irei tirá-la de lá!

- Deixe de loucura, meu filho. Tudo isso por causa de uma mulher?

- Ela não é uma simples mulher. É a única a qual eu não vi apenas como um pedaço de carne que era só jogar na cama e submeter as minhas vontades.

- Eu realmente não precisava saber de suas intimidades. – comentou o pai com uma gota na cabeça e dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Não vou medir as conseqüências para te-la. Nem que eu tenha que passar por cima de cada homem do exercito, ele não ira ficar com ela!

Takumi nunca havia encontrado uma fêmea com a Princesa das Terras do Oeste. Arrependia-se por ter dirigido todas aquelas ofensas á ela. Sua hime não merecia. A única coisa que pensava no momento era em feri-la por sua recusa.

- Me apoiará em toda a decisão que eu tomar, chichi-ue?

Suya nunca vira o filho tão serio. Ele sempre fora contra responsabilidades, nunca quis saber de nada a não ser luxuria e farra.

- Me ajudará a possuir essa fêmea? – voltou a perguntar

- Takumi... Você tem idéia das conseqüências que virão ao desafiarmos as ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama? Pense em todo o prejuízo! O exercito dele é capaz de arrasar com tudo! Não posso permitir que um capricho seu acabe com tudo o que eu batalhei para conseguir.

- Não é um capricho! - revidou irritado.

- Ah não? – perguntou cético. – você a vê apenas uma vez e já quer jogá-la em sua cama, arrastando todos para a morte! Você não imagina o destino daqueles que desafiam Sesshoumaru. Ele é tão temido quanto o pai dele foi. Possuir essa garota é marcar sua sentença de morte.

- Pouco me importa! Ele pode latir o quanto quiser, mas a posse que ele tem sobre Rin está com os dias contados!

- Você é um presunçoso que não mede as conseqüências de seus atos!

- Se para te-la eu tiver que passar por cima de tudo, eu passarei!

O brilho determinado nos olhos do filho fez o senhor feudal sorrir.

Seriam grandes os problemas que viriam ao tentar tomar a menina de Sesshoumaru, mas ver o olhar de Takumi, fazia-o querer arriscar.

* * *

O dia amanhecia nas Terras do Oeste. Junto com o sol, todos já se levantavam para cumprirem suas tarefas.

Hiono achara que Rin tivera muitas "emoções" no dia anterior, então decidiu deixa-la dormir até mais tarde. A velha youkai estava na cozinha preparando tudo com outras criadas mais jovens, quando viu seu neto entrando no lugar.

Ele estava sem armadura, trajava apenas um kimono preto, o qual o deixava ainda mais misterioso e mais desejável.

As moças que deveriam estar trabalhando, esqueceram-se de seus deveres e entortavam o pescoço para poder observá-lo.

Hiro era um lindo youkai que, por sua beleza e força, despertavam paixão em muitas jovens. Mas havia uma em especial. Uma que nutria um sentimento há anos. E esse sentimento que um dia fora um amor plácido, transformara-se em uma obsessão. Puro desejo do que não poderia ter: o coração de Hiro.

Minno era uma bela youkai que trabalha há muito tempo no castelo. Era possuidora de olhos de um tom de azul incomum, característicos de seu clã, longas madeixas pretas que corriam por suas costas, que atualmente estavam presas em uma longa trança. Também tinha um corpo definido, que revelava suas curvas através do kimono justo e insinuante.

Era apenas uma menina quando seu clã se envolveu em uma guerra e foi inteiramente massacrado. Ela foi recebida no clã dos Inu

Sem irmãos para cuidar-lhe, ela fora recebida no castelo e ficou sobre a proteção de Hiono obaa-chan. Crescera junto com Hiro e sempre fora muito apegada á ele. E foi essa proximidade que despertaram nela um forte sentimento. Quando Hiro teve conhecimento, da maneira mais sutil e delicada, características de sua personalidade, quis fazê-la entender que não possuía o mesmo sentimento.

Mas ela não desistiu. Continuou a persegui-lo, a jogar-lhe na cara tudo o sentia, isso até conseguir seduzi-lo.

Lembrava-se com orgulho de quão intimo fora seu envolvimento com o general. A paixão que queimava em seu ser a fez entregar-se a ele.

Quantas e quantas noites o silencio do quarto dele já não fora preenchido com sons feitos pela paixão e luxuria.

Não se arrependia de nenhum desses momentos, ao contrario. Queria voltar a sentir seu toque delicado e sutil. A pele se arrepiava em apenas lembra-se de como ele a satisfazia e a fazia sempre querer por mais.

Hiro deixava-se sempre levar-se pela paixão que o corpo dela lhe causava. Sempre, após saciar-se, arrependia-se. Sabia que não era certo. Nunca fora de seu caráter brincar com as mulheres, mas ele não conseguia ama-la. Sempre ouvia um 'eu ter amo' mas nunca fora capaz de dizer-lhe o mesmo.

Ela, em momento algum sentia-se usada. Era um imenso prazer estar nos braços de quem ama.

Lembrava-se, quando em uma noite em que caíra uma forte tempestade, ela correu para o quarto dele. Quando ouviu uma batida na porta, o general já sabia perfeitamente quem era. Mesmo se não possuísse seus poderes de youkai, sabia que apenas ela lhe batia na porta no meio da madrugada.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a youkai trajada de sinuoso kimono praticamente transparente, revelando suas formas.

- Posso ficar aqui? – perguntou com uma voz sedutora.

Ele deu espaço para que ela passasse e adentra-se no aposento. O youkai fechou a porta e a encarou enquanto essa se sentava nos pés da cama. Quando cruzou as pernas, fez a fenda de o kimono abrir-se e mostrar as mesmas.

- Não acha que já está na hora de parar com esses joguinhos? – perguntou irritado consigo mesmo. Se pudesse amá-la seria tudo mais fácil. Não se sentiria tão mal por possuir aquele corpo sem nenhum sentimento a não ser desejo. – Isso está ficando fora de controle.

- Eu o faço perder o controle, Hiro-kun? – ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele, ficando frente a frente.

A mulher colou seu corpo ao dele, passando a mão pela abertura do kimono e tocando-lhe sensualmente em seu peitoral. Ela sentia o desejo que ele estava sentindo no momento. A respiração de ambos já estava ofegante.

- Você me quer. Eu sei. Então para que evitarmos o inevitável? – Minno segurou a mão dele e levou-a até a sua cintura, movimentando-a. – Não vou exigir nada, Hiro-kun. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Quero apenas sentir como é ser sua.

E naquela noite mais uma vez cometera seu pecado.

Mas esses momentos acabaram quando os olhos dele voltaram-se para Rin.

Em mais uma noite em que começara mais um de seus jogos de sedução, Minno estava aproveitando-se do prazer que lhe era oferecido. Totalmente desprovida de roupas, delirava enquanto Hiro beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Rin...

O sussurro inconsciente a fez ficar fora de si. Ela o empurrou para o lado e cobriu-se com o lençol.

- Do que me chamou? – os olhos brilhavam de raiva e ressentimento. Ao vê-lo calado, gritou: – Me responda!

Hiro virou o rosto constrangido por aquela situação. Minno aparecera de repente em seu quarto no meio da madrugada. Há algumas semanas percebera o quão linda e desejável a jovem humana havia se tornado. Passou a observá-la com mais atenção. Perdia-se na beleza dos olhos grandes e brilhantes.

Quando a youkai entrou em seu quarto, estava tendo um sonho com a humana. O gemido com o nome dela foi inconsciente. Mas para ser honesto, era ela quem ele desejava que estivesse nua em sua cama, pedindo para ser dele.

- Minno...

- O que vai dizer? Porque me chamou de 'Rin'? Gosta dela? Gosta daquela humana insignificante que não vai viver por muito mais tempo?

- Já está falando muita besteira! – ele se levantou e vestiu o kimono que estava usando anteriormente. – Lembre-se que ela é a Princesa dessas terras!

Minno cerrou os dentes e ficou em pé em cima da cama, encarando-o com ódio.

- Sim... ela é uma princesa enquanto eu sou apenas uma criada que você pode jogar em sua cama a hora que quiser, desfrutando de algumas horas de prazer. Sou apenas sua meretriz particular!

- Eu nunca pedi nada. Se está dizendo isso, é porque assim se considera. Apenas peguei o me foi oferecido!

- Enquanto a santinha jamais fará tal coisa. Olha para mim e olha para ela! Em relação á beleza, eu não me sinto nada inferior... Sabe por quê? Porque a minha vai durar séculos, enquanto daqui á alguns anos não terá sobrado nem o pó do corpo dela! Aquela insossa, sem graça.

- Cala essa boca! – gritou Hiro puxando-a pelo braço.

- É a verdade, queria você ou não! Ela é uma simples e insignificante humana! Nada além disso.

- Ela pode ser uma humana, mas é muito melhor que muitas youkais. Você zomba por sua ingenuidade, mas eu me sinto atraído. Eu a desejo não apenas por sua beleza, mas por seus gestos gentis, por sua pureza, por seu jeito simples e elegante de ser. Você se acha melhor do que ela, mas Rin não entra no quarto de ninguém no meio da madrugada.

- Você não estava reclamando! – disse indignada. - Ao contrário!

- Realmente não. Mas você sempre fez questão de se oferecer com o seu corpo. Por mais que eu não quisesse você sempre provocava. Creio que se sentia orgulhosa.

- Como você mesmo disse, ela é uma princesa. Não irá olhar para você. Pode ser um grande general de Sesshoumaru-sama, mas acha que ela não irá preferir algum nobre? Ela tem tantos pretendentes, acha que sequer irá considerar a possibilidade de ser sua? Abra os olhos Hiro! Assim como uma criada não pode se casar com um senhor feudal!

Hiro a olhou atentamente para saber se era realmente o que estava pensando.

- Sim... Eu já dormi com Sesshoumaru-sama. Não que ele tenha me obrigado a alguma coisa... Ele não precisa.

- Já terminou? – como ela não respondeu nada, Hiro pegou o kimono da mulher, e deu para ela. – Então vista-se e saia.

Ela pegou a veste, mas antes de sair voltou-se para ele e disse:

- Esqueça-a Hiro! Ela nunca será sua... Hiono obaa-chan costuma dizer que ela terá um futuro que ninguém imagina. Não sei o que quer dizer, mas sinto que você não faz parte disso.

- Saia!

Minno exalava ódio pelos poros. Aquela pirralha humana tinha muita sorte. Fora criada como uma princesa, era bonita, inteligente, possuidora de terras, a protegida de Sesshoumaru e era dona de uma personalidade que atraia tanto humanos quanto youkais.

E agora lhe tirava o homem que amara, desde Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Agora queria Hiro e isso ela não iria lhe tirar. Desde aquele dia os dois nunca mais se falaram, a não ser para brigarem. Mas Minno percebia que ele se aproximava dela cada vez mais. A olhava de outro jeito.

- Ohayo querido...

- Ohayo obaa-chan. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Como dormiu? – perguntando a avó se aproximando.

- Não muito bem.

- Por quê?

- Estava com muita raiva daquele moleque mimado que ofendeu Rin-chan.

- Hiro! – repreendeu-o. Ele olhou-a confuso, esperando que ela continuasse. Não sabia o que havia falado de mal. – Por Kami-sama, não me cometa a loucura de chamá-la assim enquanto Sesshoumaru-sama estiver no castelo.

- Quando se trata de Rin-**sama**, Hiro-kun perde a noção do perigo, Hiono-obaa-chan. – Minno fez questão de frisar o 'sama' não em sinal de respeito, mas de deboche.

- Agradeceria se deixasse esse assunto entre minha avó e eu.

- Não seja rude, meu filho! – repreendeu-o sem muita veemência. Estava cansado das brigas daqueles dois. Afinal, Hiro era rude apenas com ela.

- Então peça para ela não ser intrometida e segurar a língua. – ele virou-se para Minno e avisou-lhe: - Nunca mais refira-se á princesa com esse sarcasmo.

- Até quando ficará correndo atrás dela feito um idiota?

- Não se meta!

- Você sempre foi gentil e educado, mas quando o assunto é ela você esquece até mesmo quem é!

- Parem os dois! – ordenou Hiono.

- Seria bom se vocês dois parassem de falar da Rin como se ela fosse uma camponesa qualquer. – ralhou o pequeno youkai verde que entrava na cozinha. – Se Sesshoumaru-sama escuta isso não quero nem ver o que acontecerá com vocês. E quanto á você – disse apontando para Minno. – Não pense que pode falar da menina como se fossem iguais.

- E você pode chamá-la de 'menina'?

- Eu conheço Rin desde que tinha oito anos. Eu nem tenho que te dar explicações, apenas aconselho a ter cuidado com o que fala. Rin pode ser misericordiosa, Sesshoumaru-sama não!

Após o pequeno discurso, o youkai verde saiu deixando um silencio sepulcral.

- Nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas Jaken está certo. Se quiserem manter a cabeça no lugar, lembrem-se que devem respeito á Rin. Foi um milagre ela ter evitado que Sesshoumaru-sama matasse aquele homem ontem. Não acredito que ela conseguiria uma segunda vez.

Hiono saiu do local, subindo em direção as escadarias principais para poder acordar Rin.

Após alguns minutos batendo na porta do quarto sem resposta, Hiono abriu-a vagarosamente.

Sua surpresa foi ver que a cama de Rin estava vazia. Ela caminhou até o quarto de banho e começou a se desesperar. Olhou para o pátio do castelo e confirmou que a guarda estava reunida lá.

"É hoje que um morre!"

- Hiro!

Ela entrou na cozinha, assustando á todos. Ela estava com uma expressão totalmente aterrorizada.

- O que houve?

- Rin... Rin não está no quarto. Onde aquela menina se meteu?- ela olhou para Hiro e quando percebeu que em seu rosto não havia nenhum sinal de preocupação, se enfureceu: - O que os dois estão pensando agindo assim? Quer morrer Hiro? Sesshoumaru-sama irá matá-lo! – respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se: - Eu envelheci uns cinqüenta anos quando encontrei o quarto vazio. Onde ela está?- ao ver o neto hesitando, ela exigiu: Diga!

- Eu não posso! Aquele é o seu lugar de descanso. Onde pode meditar e ficar sozinha.

- Ganharemos o descanso eterno se ela não voltar imediatamente para este castelo! Ontem Sesshoumaru-sama quase põe esse teto abaixo quando soube que estava com ela! Sesshoumaru sempre foi possessivo. Desde que ela chegou aqui eu vi que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Homens são capazes de matar por ela! Mesmo não querendo dizer isso, sua beleza é uma maldição. Agora... Vá e a traga de volta!

Hiro saiu da cozinha ainda abismado com o que a avó disse.

Maldição?

A beleza de Rin era tão doce e angelical.

Ele subiu rapidamente dando graças por saber que Sesshoumaru-sama não estava no castelo. Em um dos quartos havia uma passagem que leva para um lugar mágico... Ele descobrira isso quando estava nesse lugar e encontrou um túnel, e seguindo-o encontrou o quarto de Rin. Fora por acaso que descobrira que aquela era uma das muitas passagens que havia no castelo.

Ele era o único que conhecia o 'Paraíso de Rin' como costumava chamar.

Chegando lá ficou algum tempo observando aquela beleza natural. Uma grande cascata caia... Peixes de varias cores pulavam, fazendo um espetáculo. Flores de todos os tons cercavam o local, dando á ele um toque especial. Rin estava encostada em uma grande arvore centenária. Aquela era uma arvore youkai, assim como Bokuseno. Aquela era a grande amiga de Rin. A arvore sábia sempre a aconselhava. Ele viu a hora que a arvore mexeu um de seus galhos e acariciou os longos cabelos de Rin, os quais estavam soltos.

Sabia que era errado escutar a conversa, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Rin.

- Finalmente tem certeza do que se passa em sua mente e em seu coração, criança. – disse a arvore com o seu mesmo tom neutro.

- Nunca me arrependi tanto por ter certeza. – lamentou. Seu tom era triste, assim como suas feições. Tinha medo do futuro.

Ela levantou-se e encarou a arvore.

- É errado... Sei o que posso encontrar nesse amor: apenas decepção. Eu não quero sofrer.

- Você nunca foi covarde, Rin! Lute pelo o que você quer... Apenas você pode se apossar do que lhe pertence.

- E o que me pertence?

- Menina tola... Aprenda a ver além das palavras, além do olhar. Aprenda a escutar o coração dele.

- Fala como se isso fosse muito fácil! Como irei fazer uma coisa dessas? Sou apenas...

- Nunca mais se atreva a dizer que é uma simples humana. Você tem um coração forte e bravo, tem a força de um grande youkai. Criança, abra os olhos e veja o que estava invisível.

- Com todo o respeito, Ryuuku, mas está louco. Como vou ver algo que está invisível?

- Tem mais dons do que imagina, hime-sama. Precisa apenas saber como usa-los. Mas talvez você nem precise fazer nada. Diga-lhe o outro presente que você quer. Alias em relação ao que ele te deu. Dar-lhe o colar que pertencia á mãe dele é uma grande honra e simboliza o que você representa para ele. Não pense que é insignificante aos olhos de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Quero ser muito mais!

- Eu sei, minha criança. Precisa ter paciência. Acha que foi a única que passou por uma guerra interna? Pelo o que me parece, você achou o caminho para o coração de Sesshoumaru sem ao menos tentar.

- Está dizendo que...

- Isso você terá que descobrir sozinha. – cortou-a fechando os olhos.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Você foi de grande ajuda! – disse sarcástica andando de um lugar para outro.

- Cuidado com a rebeldia... – disse brincando. – Lembre-se que é uma dama.

- Ser uma dama não vai me ajudar agora! O que eu faço: luto ou desisto dessa batalha perdida?

- Essa batalha não está perdida! Você nem imagina o quanto o afeta!

- Eu afeto Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou cética. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha igual ao senhor das Terras do Oeste.

- Sim menina, mais do que imagina... Mas é difícil lidar com um youkai como ele. São muitas as magoas guardadas. Além de ele ser orgulhoso, tem uma personalidade forte. Não aceita ser desobedecido e...

- Conheço perfeitamente a personalidade de Sesshoumaru-sama, Ryuuku! O que me irrita é ter a certeza de que não dá. É impossível! Se eu tentar, posso destruir tudo o que eu já tenho. Levei muito tempo para conseguir alcançar a simpatia de Sesshoumaru-sama. Não quero decepcioná-lo... Como você quer que eu diga: 'Sesshoumaru-sama, gomen ne, mas eu descobri que te amo, será que eu tenho chances?

- Está deixando as coisas mais complicadas do que já são. Sei que não é simples. Agora sente-se e escute!

Rin obedeceu á velha arvore, mesmo contrariada. Sabia o quão nervosa estava, mas desde ontem a noite não conseguia raciocinar direito. Porque não poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém que não fosse menos complicado? Sabia o quão difícil era amar um homem como ele. O orgulho que ele possuía era o seu grande inimigo. Seria difícil fazer uma simples rachadura na barreira que ele possuía dentro de si.

- Eu creio que você já fez progressos com a 'barreira'. – falou, lendo seus pensamentos.

Rin olhou-o com os olhos arregalados antes de gritar:

- Aiiiiiii, porque você não me avisa quando vai fazer isso?

- Qual seria a graça se eu avisasse? – perguntou rindo.

- Me explique o que quis dizer!

- Primeiro aquiete o coração, menina. De nada adiantará ficar nervosa.

- Como se fosse muito simples. – resmungou baixinho.

Ryuuku preferiu ignorar o resmungo da menina e aconselhar-lhe.

- Sesshoumaru sempre teve aversão por humanos. Sempre os considerou fracos e insignificantes...

- Não está ajudando...

- Fique quieta e escute! Sempre pensou assim, mas isso se agravou quando o pai conheceu Izayoi-hime.

- A mãe de Inuyasha?

- Sim. O pai já estava ferido, mas lutou até morrer para ver a fêmea e a cria em segurança. Ele deu a vida para salvar os dois. Essa é a origem da magoa de Sesshoumaru. Ter visto o pai sucumbir por uma humana. O ser que ele considera o mais reles. Sesshoumaru sempre desejou ser como ele. Ter a sua força, poder. Queria que ele se sentisse orgulho do filho, de seu herdeiro. Ver o pai morrer de uma forma tão insignificante causou-lhe uma grande decepção. Desde então tenta supera-lo. E para isso queria a espada destrutiva do pai. Essa luta incansável entre os dois irmãos pelo poder da espada o levou até você... Vê como tudo estava escrito? Sua vida está indiscutivelmente ligada á dele. Você foi atraída pela imagem frágil que o youkai machucado aparentava. Quando o viu, o que pensou?

Rin, já com lágrimas nos olhos, mordia o lábio inferior para não soltar um soluço.

- Pensei que ele precisava de mim. Nunca entendi o significado por continuar viva. Por ser a única sobrevivente do ataque sobre minha família. Quando o vi lá, deitado embaixo daquela arvore, uma grande sensação surgiu dentro de mim. Queria cuidar de seus machucados.

- Sua grande dedicação fez a barreira criar uma fissura. Trouxe-a de volta do mundo dos mortos... Cuidou de você, protegeu-lhe. Deu-lhe tudo o que sempre quis. Te mimou, e realizou o menor de seus desejos. Deu-lhe brinquedos, kimonos da mais pura seda, jóias com as pedras mais preciosas. Nem toda a youkai, mesmo nobre, recebe a educação que você teve. É uma ótima castelã. Ele sente muito orgulho da mulher que se tornou. Muitas passaram pela vida de Sesshoumaru, mas você foi a única que conseguiu grandes façanhas. Em relação a barreira que ele possui, ela continua lá, mas você a ultrapassou. Conseguiu chegar em um lugar onde ninguém chegou. Sinceramente, quando Hiro me contou que você era a sua protegida eu fiquei muito surpreso. Jamais poderia sequer imaginar que ele cuidaria de uma criança humana. Mas logo que te conheci melhor, entendi o porque. Seu jeito, sua beleza o atrai, sua doçura o hipnotiza. Saiba usar as suas armas. Você tem um grande efeito sobre ele, precisa apenas saber como usar todo o dom que tem.

Hiro continuava estático, mesmo quando terminou de ouvir tudo aquilo não conseguia acreditar. Rin e Sesshoumaru-sama? Sempre pensou que ela o via como um pai. Não que ele tivesse aparência. Em relação a humanos, ele tinha a aparência de ter uns 18 anos. Quase a idade dela. Nunca podia imaginar... quando ela descobriu isso que ele não percebeu?

Seu peito doía. Queria arrancar o coração e joga-lo longe. Tudo estava doendo demais. Ele se permitiu um momento de fraqueza, e chorou. Ele a perdeu sem ao menos ter tentado. Muitos homens corriam atrás de Rin, mas ele pensava ter certa vantagem já que ele estava há muitos anos ao seu lado, sempre lhe protegendo com a própria vida.

Rin despediu-se da arvore e começou a andar em direção à passagem. Hiro escondeu-se atrás de outra arvore, impedindo que a menina o visse.

- Achou a nossa conversa esclarecedora, Hiro? – perguntou a arvore, já sabendo da presença do youkai.

Hiro limpou qualquer vestígio das lágrimas que houvesse em seu rosto. Ele andou até ficar frente a frente com a arvore.

- Ela... Ela ama Sesshoumaru-sama? Ama de verdade?

- Ela descobriu ontem a noite. – respondeu a arvore. – Sei que sofre, meu rapaz.

- Sabe? O que você sabe?

- Esses jovens estão andando tão mal criados... – resmungou a arvore. – Você demorou demais para decidir-se. Quer um conselho?

- Vai me ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Isso apenas você pode decidir... – a arvore observou que os olhos violetas do rapaz brilhavam intensamente com a possibilidade de haver esperanças. - Hiro, amar um youkai como Sesshoumaru pode ser difícil e trazer muitas dores. Posso entender os fatos que aconteceram no passado, não os do futuro. Ninguém sabe ao certo que isso irá terminar bem. Mas se você a ama, esteja ao lado dela, mostrando seu amor e admiração. Cuide dela como sempre fez.

* * *

**Fim de mais um Capítulo. Sei que demorei muito, mas é que eu também tenho outras fics que precisam ser atualizadas kkkkk. Uqero agradecer de coração ao apoio que minhas queridas leitoras continuam dedicando á mim. Isso me deixa muito feliz extremamente incentivada. **

**O que comentar desse Capítulo?**

**Primeiro: uma grande descoberta do passado de Hiro... Antes de se ver apaixonado por Rin, ele foi amante da Minno. Porque convenhamos... Homens são uns fracos. É só esfregar um corpo bonito no nariz deles que derretem. Apesar de Hiro ser um ótimo general e um youkai de caráter decente, ele não resistiu aos joguinhos que Minno fazia. Sinceramente comecei a pegar raiva desta youkai (assim como eu tenho da Tenten de Naruto, pois acho que o Neji deve ficar com a minha querida Hina-chan XP). Nossa, mas bem na hora que estava com ela, digamos em uma situação tão intima, chamou pela Rin... Eu teria feito o teto desabar. Fiquei com peninha dela... Mentira, não fiquei não. Agora os dois brigam como cão e gato.**

**Segundo: Minno já pensou em agarrar o nosso Sesshy, Achou que seria fácil... quem sabe eu não faço um flash back de quando o Sesshy a rejeitou. Deve ter falado poucas e boas. Coitada. Aí sim eu senti pena. Mentirinha de novo kkkkk. A garota pensava em dar o golpe do baú. Fala serio, quem não quer levar para casa um youkai lindo, charmoso, extremamente belo, com os olhos parecendo raios de sol? E ainda de brinde vir o titulo de Senhora do Oeste e possuir riquezas inimagináveis? Ela está se superestimando um pouquinho, não é mesmo? Se ferrou! Não conseguiu nada! **

**Terceiro: Entra em cena um novo personagem: Ryuuku. Ele é uma arvore youkai. Ele vive no 'Paraíso de Rin'. Como já perceberam, ele lê mentes, o que auxilia para entender melhor á Rin, quando nem ela mesma se entende. É um youkai muito sábio e entende muito dos sentimentos e conflitos que se passam no coração de Rin. Por isso, sempre que está com problemas ela recorre á ele. **

**Mas e agora? Hiro descobriu que Rin está apaixonada por Sesshoumaru... Oh My God... O que fazer? Mas quero que o Hiro-kun saiba que eu estou à disposição... XP (eu e mais quantas?) **

**Como Ryuuku falou, amar Sesshoumaru pode trazer varias complicações e dores para o coração de Rin. Agora precisamos apenas esperar para ver o que acontece, não é mesmo?**

**Respostas ás reviews. **

**Andréia: **_Continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei! E espero que tenha gostado! Muitos bjos minha linda XP _

**Patricia saori: **_Bem vinda!! Mora no Japão... sugoi, amiga eu te invejo, gostaria muito de morar ai çç. Ah, feliz aniversário atrasado. Considere esse Capítulo o meu presente mais atrasado ainda rsrsrsrrss. Que bom que você está gostando... e nem se preocupe com tais 'erros' que você mencionou. Eu não me importo. Kawaii jessica yukari manda um grande beijinho para ela... E fique sabendo que conquistou uma nova amiga... ja ne_

**Jandira: **_Oi flor... XP muito obrigada pelos elogios. Gostei muito. Tocou fundo, viu? Amei de verdade. _

_Michelle: que bom que você gostou do Capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também sim... o Sesshoumaru fica muito fofo quando provocado. Eu o amo com ciuminho. Kawaii. É... Takumi vai aprontar, mas a Rin tem defensores o suficientes. Queria eu ser ela. Rsrsrsrsrs nesse Capítulo tivemos revelações da parte de Hiro. Aqui está o Capítulo, espero que tenha apreciado D muito obrigada, bjinhos._

**Nikka-Girl****: **_Minha grande amigaaaaa. Você me deixa muito feliz Nikka. Um processo?! Maus tratos aos animais? Como sua prima é cruel. Kkkkkk mas que eu morri de rir ah isso morri. Bom, te dar novos Capítulo periodicamente eu não posso garantir. Agora estou na fila dos desempregados e automaticamente sem NET. Vou ter que apelar a boa e velha lan house, ou no meu tio, quem sabe? Ficou viciada? Isso até que me deixa feliz. Cá entre nós, um mistério sempre é bom. Neste Capítulo termina as lamurias do Takumi e ele decide que vai lutar! Também vimos o mistério que ronda o passado do nosso amado Hiro-KUN. Ele foi amante de uma das criadas. Noticia de ultima hora... ela será uma das inimigas de Rin. sinceramente, eu não sei como, mas eu a detesto! Nesse Capítulo o safado(como dói escrever isso) apareceu junto com o seu passado. Foi difícil imaginar o Hiro chorando, mas sim, ele chorou ao saber a verdade pela própria Rin. Cara... coitado! Eu não queria estar na pele dele. VENHA HIRO-KUN! MEUS BRAÇOS ESTÃO ABERTOS. VENHA PARA MIM E NEM OLHE PARA A NIKKA. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! COMO SOU MÁ! Hiro-kun é apenas meu._

_**Neji**__: Como é que é? ò.ó_

_**Haru-chan**__: Calma meu amorzinho... ele não existe! Calminha... é a Nikka que o quer... estou dando uma mãozinha, né Nikka? çç_

_**Neji:**__ Sei... estava toda derretida por esse sei lá quem. Deixa eu encontra-lo no meu caminho. Ele que fique longe de vc!_

_**Haru-chan:**__ Deixa de ser paranóico, Neji! Ele ao fez nada a ninguém. Está que nem cachorro babão atrás da Rin. Eu amo á você, amorzinho... ajuda Nikka çç NEJI! Depois a gente conversa!_

_Viu o que causa em casa, Nikka? você só me causa problemas. Meu hyuuguinha daqui a pouco vai quebrar o meu pc. Não sabe como os caras frios são os mais possessivos. Destruidora de lares!_

_Miga, não quero nem imaginar o que você 'quer' do Sesshoumaru. Sua perva! Que coisa feia. _

_CHEGA! Caso contrario não dará tempo de escrever as demais. Bjinho minha linda. Também estava morrendo de saudade. _

**Raiza**_: Oi miga... estou de volta e também senti sua falta. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenham gostado desse também. Muitos bjos_

**Pammy-sama: **_É realmente eu tenho demorado um pouquinho, mas é por causa do tempo e como eu expliquei para a destruidora de lares, quer dizer a Nikka, eu estou na fila dos desempregados e sem NET porque eu era prof de info e tinha acesso sempre que eu quisesse! Vida cruel. Sem falar nos problemas diários que me deixam extremamente cansada e para baixo. Sinceramente te ofereço minhas desculpas. Muito obrigada por tudo. Bjinho._

**Aline: **_Voltei sim... e demorei também eu sei... mas é que as coisas andam difíceis e complicadas. Mas tudo bem. Espero realmente tenha gostado. É claro que vou continuar. Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Bjinhos_

**Sandramonte: **_Olá... bem vinda! Cara, pedir o Sesshoumaru em casamento ai já seria loucura demais... . mas tudo bem... ah, também uma das fãs do Hiro-kun? Ele está de volta, junto com o seu passado. Espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo, minha flor. Até a próxima._

**Acdy-chan****: **_Realmente, miga, eu demorei, mas estou de volta! Eu queria ser a Rin... Hiro, Takumi, que cá entre nós é muito lindo, Sesshoumaru. Que inveja! Bjinhos minha flor, espero que tenha gostado desse também.._

**Nice Egan:**_ Muito obrigada por novamente estar aqui... que bom que está gostando, isso me deixa extremamente feliz. Até a próxima ja.ne_

**Bom, vou ficando por aqui e espero que vocês tenham gostado do Capítulo. Muitos bjos meus amores. Até a próxima.**

**Uchiha Haru**

**09/08/08**


	9. A menina que cresceu

**Yo Minna **

_Primeiramente quero perguntar como estão minhas queridas e amadas leitoras. Espero que todas estejam bem. Quero agradecer ao incentivo que estão me dando em todos os Capítulos. Estão sendo muito importantes para mim e fazem ter vontade de continuar e deixar a fic cada dia melhor. Bom, antes de tudo quero comentar a surpresinha que algumas das minhas pequeninas leitoras tiveram ao saber que Sesshoumaru dormiu com a Minno. Nessa época era normal os senhores feudais terem casos com as criadas. É claro que Sesshoumaru não pediu nada, ele não precisa, não é mesmo? Minno se ofereceu, com a idéia de ser uma futura senhora feudal. Se duvidar ela até se jogou na cama dele. É isso, ela ofereceu, Sesshoumaru aceitou. Ele pode ser um youkai frio, orgulhoso e tudo mais. Porem, ainda é um homem. Como também aconteceu com a Kagura. Ele usa essas 'mulheres' como objeto para aplacar as necessidades que existem. Podemos ver isso através do que ele disse da própria Kagura. É a mesma coisa em relação à Minno. Ela não odeia a Rin em relação á Sesshoumaru e sim por ela ter despertado a atenção de Hiro. É claro que ela pode usar o passado para provocá-la, mas isso eu ainda não sei._

_Mas vou parando por aqui... Espero que gostem desse Capítulo._

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Feridas do Coração **

**Capítulo IX **

**A menina realmente cresceu**

Hiro continuava a encarar Ryuuku. Ambos se fitavam profundamente. Ryuuku sabia perfeitamente o que se passava na mente e no coração de Hiro. Estava arrasado ao descobrir que Rin amava á Sesshoumaru pela própria. Sabia que o coração do rapaz sofria.

**- **Você está errado em colocar todas essas idéias absurdas na cabeça dela! – Hiro recriminou Ryuuku, mas sabendo que o motivo daquilo era o mais puro ciúme. – Ela irá sofrer.

- Eu lhe disse apenas a verdade.

- Está dizendo que Sesshoumaru se sente atraído por ela? Sim, eu sei que ela é belíssima, mas Sessh...

- E quem não se sente? – corou-o Ryuuku. - Rin é uma bela mulher, causa desejo até no mais frio dos seres.

- Não estou dizendo que não seja, mas pare de iludi-la. Não vejo Sesshoumaru-sama tomando-a para si. Sabe perfeitamente o que ele pensa em relação á humanos. É impossível ele toma-la como esposa! Eu não vou permitir que ele use-a. ele pode ser o todo poderosos lord, mas ele não fará nada á Rin.

- Está se deixando levar pelo ciúme, rapaz. Pense com clareza e verá que tudo o que disse á Rin é a mais pura verdade. – a arvore finalizou seu discurso fechando os olhos, sinal de que a conversa acabara ali.

- Devo continuar na batalha?

- Isso apenas você pode saber. Apenas continue ao seu lado como sempre.

Ele não iria abrir mão de Rin tão facilmente. Ela não seria feliz com Sesshoumaru. Ele não a amaria como ela merece. Precisava abrir os olhos dela. Precisava fazê-la ver que ninguém jamais a amaria como ele a amava.

Rin era doce e acostumada com carinho. Poderia o senhor daquelas terras capaz de lhe proporcionar aquilo? Jamais! Sesshoumaru não se importava com ninguém. Poderia até sentir simpatia pela humana, fato retratado nesses últimos 8 anos, no qual cuidou-lhe e deu-lhe tudo o que desejava.

Mas isso não significava que ele a amasse. Ele era incapaz de amar. Desde que o conhecera quando era muito jovem sabia que a única meta que Sesshoumaru tinha era o poder. Essa meta estava acima de tudo.

Sabia que Rin iria sofrer. Lágrimas seriam derramadas de seus olhos. Amar alguém como Sesshoumaru era sofrimento na certa.

Ele não permitiria que ela sofresse. Ele sempre estivera com ela... Sempre cuidou de seu bem estar, tanto físico como emocional. Ele preenchera o vazio que Sesshoumaru deixara quando a abanou no castelo.

Deu um suspiro frustrado. Realmente não estava raciocinando bem. Apesar de odiar admitir sabia que o motivo para te-la deixado nas Terras do Oeste foi apenas para protegê-la das atrocidades que aconteciam. Hiro soubera tudo o que acontecerá desde que Sesshoumaru aceitara-a como protegida. Vários ataques, seqüestros, e a menina estivera também varias vezes á beira da morte.

E sinceramente, ele lhe fizera um favor deixando-a lá. Ao lado dele. Passara grandes momentos desde que se tornara amigo da menininha de 9 anos. Ela era adorável. Seu sorriso conquistava á qualquer um. E agora como uma mulher, aprisionara seu coração.

* * *

Rin passava rapidamente por aquela passagem secreta que levava á um dos quartos do castelo. O lugar estava um pouco claro pelas lamparinas que Hiro havia colocado para que ela pudesse enxergar o caminho. Era um pouco difícil andar pelo chão com as pedras irregulares. Haviam galhos por toda a parte que cobriam o corredor estreito, o que também dificultava o retorno para o castelo.

Mas não estava pensando nas dificuldades e sim se apressava em andar mais rápido antes que alguém percebesse sua ausência. Ficara tempo demais conversando com Ryuuku. Levantara-se antes do sol nascer, colocando um kimono simples. Lavou o rosto na bacia com água que havia sido deixada para assim que acordasse. Penteou rapidamente os cabelos e saiu do quarto, seguindo em direção àquele que possuía a passagem.

Terminou de subir a enorme escadaria de pedras e puxou a alavanca que fazia a parede falsa abrir-se.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente para ver se havia alguém no corredor. Ao notar a ausência dos criados. Saiu correndo em direção ao próprio quarto.

Rin estava decidida a saber como aquela historia iria dar. Sabia que seu coração fez a maior besteira do mundo ao escolher Sesshoumaru-sama como morador, mas fazer o que? Não podia comandá-lo.

Ali na segurança de seu quarto refletia sobre a conversa com Ryuuku. Tudo o que ele lhe dissera... Estava confusa. Queria conquistar o coração de Sesshoumaru para si. Aquele era o seu desejo.

Olhou para o braço esquerdo após sentir uma leve ardência. Então finalmente percebeu que a manga do kimono branco estava rasgado e sujo de sangue. Não sabia onde havia se machucado. Possivelmente na passagem. Os galhos que devem te-la ferido enquanto passava. Não era muito profundo, mas era preciso que cuidasse. Estava ardendo um pouco, mas nada que não pudesse agüentar. Pediria para Hiono passar alguma pomada para cicatrizar rápido. Mas teria que agüenta-la fazendo um monte de perguntas. Precisava de uma reposta para responder á principal delas: onde se machucara.

O inverno começava a chegar trazendo consigo rajadas de vento frio. Quando uma dessas entrou pela janela, Rin encolheu-se tentando proteger-se do vento gélido. Ela andou até a varanda e observou as pessoas trabalhando. Debruçou-se um pouco no parapeito, respirando profundamente o ar puro da manhã.

Ela ficou observando um velho youkai que cuidava das roseiras com todo o carinho. Ele costumava dizer que via as rosas como filhas e netas. Graças á esse eterno carinho, o jardim do castelo era o mais belo já visto. As flores brilhavam com o sol fraco e nem o leve soprar do vento tirava-lhe o esplendor.

Assim que a viu, fez uma reverencia e a cumprimentou.

- Ohayo Rin-sama.

- Ohayo Keiko-san... Como estão as rosas?

- Estão cada vez mais lindas. – disse o homem com um sorriso.

- Perfeito. Por favor, prepare-me um ramalhe. Irei colocá-las no salão principal.

- Pode deixar. Escolherei as mais belas.

- Muito obrigada. Poderia trazê-las a tarde? – perguntou fazendo a carinha que ninguém resistia.

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Tenha um bom trabalho, Keiko-san.

Rin entrou e logo foi até o quarto de vestir escolher qual seria o kimono que usaria naquele dia. Do local pôde ouvir a batida na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Finalmente a senhorita apareceu.

- Bom dia para você também, Hiono... – Rin provocou-a quando saiu do quarto.

- Não tem nada a me dizer?

Hiono cruzou os braços e encostou-se na porta com um olhar reprovador. Rin encarou o olhar da velha, mas logo continuou a fazer o que fazia anteriormente.

- Está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança que se comportou mal, Hiono! - ela colocou o kimono escolhido cuidadosamente em cima da cama, antes de procurar os pentes sob a penteadeira, os quais combinavam com a vestimenta.

- Está se comportando como uma! Será que você não percebe que seus atos podem trazer conseqüências para os outros!

- Do que está falando? – ela parou e olhou atentamente para a youkai com um olhar indagador.

- E se Sesshoumaru-sama houvesse perguntado por você? O que eu diria? Pare de se comportar como uma garotinha irresponsável! Se essa maldita guarda foi criada foi para que Sesshoumaru-sama ficasse tranqüilo quando sai, e não para ela ser deixada para trás enquanto você corre todo o tipo de perigo. Sabe o que aconteceria á esses youkais se algo acontecesse com você? Sabe o que Sesshoumaru-sama faria? Cresça! De agora em diante não irá á lugar nenhum sem ela! E outra, não permitirei mais que Hiro a encubra! Será que não percebe o quanto ele a protege e se culpa pelas besteiras que faz? Ele assumirá tudo por você! – após todo o desabafo, ela respirou fundo e continuou: - Às vezes penso que Sesshoumaru-sama a mimou demais. Não mede as conseqüências de seus atos! Não vê como outros podem sofrer se algo lhe acontecer. Ele não perdoaria ninguém. Já que não quer ser tratada como criança, não aja como uma!

- Por que está falando assim comigo? O que eu fiz? – perguntou raivosa. Não queria que Hiono se zangasse, mas estava com raiva pela maneira como ela estava falando.

- Saiu sem falar para ninguém. Será que consegue imaginar o quão preocupada eu fiquei?

- Não estava em nenhum lugar perigosa e Hiro...

- Por favor! Não envolva mais Hiro nessas suas armações. Ontem você não pôde ver a expressa assassina que seu senhor tinha quando soube que estava sozinha com Hiro. Não percebe que o mais prejudicado será ele? Você não pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de colocar a vida dele em risco.

- Pare de falar como se nada disso me importasse. – a voz de Rin estava diferente. Hiono nunca a viu daquele jeito, nem quando brigava com Jaken. Na verdade durante as brigas sempre continha um sorriso que a fazia pensar que a menina se divertia com as discussões. Agora ela estava seria e olhando-a com raiva. – Eu trato a todos com carinho e respeito. Sei que está preocupada com Hiro, mas...

- Sabe? – a velha lhe lançou um olhar cético.

- Hiono, por mais que eu a ame, não vou permitir que fale assim comigo!

A youkai respirou fundo e finalmente percebeu o machucado do braço da menina.

- Está ferida! – ela mencionou se aproximar, mas Rin recuou.

- Isso não é nada. – ela escondeu o ferimento, tampando-o com a outra mão e virou-se pela para a janela.

- Rin... Eu talvez a tenha magoado...

- Talvez? Você ainda duvida? É claro que me magoou. – Rin virou-se e a encarou duramente. – Acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe... Você não é a minha mãe! Não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. E muito menos nenhum direito de vir ao meu quarto me chamar de mimada e egoísta! Pare de pensar que por eu ama-la tanto pode chegar e dizer qualquer desaforo que eu irei agüentar! Posso não ir imediatamente contar á Sesshoumaru, mas também não espere que eu engula tudo isso.

- Você mereceu o que eu disse! Quero apenas que entenda que a vida de outros estão diretamente ligadas á sua!

- E você acha que eu permitira que Sesshoumaru-sama matasse alguém?

- E você acha que pode controlá-lo?

- Se eu explicasse que eu quis deixar a guarda aqui, ele entenderia. Alias, se fossemos pensar bem, eu estava no castelo!

- Não seja ingênua!

- E você não seja insolente! – sua voz saiu muito parecida com a de Sesshoumaru. Fria, fazendo a velha estremecer. - Eu sempre te respeitei e agora peço o mesmo! Droga Hiono! O que deu em você?

- Estou preocupada com Hiro. Ele está obcecado por você. O jeito que ele tratou Minno...

- Você está falando assim por causa da Minno? Céus, eles brigam sempre!

- Por sua causa!

- Se alguém resolver explodir o mundo também será por minha causa? Se houvesse uma inundação, terremoto, furacão também seria culpa minha? Qualquer coisa estenda um pergaminho bem grande na estrada do castelo escrito: 'A causadora de todas as catástrofes que ocorrem mora aqui!' Pensei que gostasse de mim.

- Mas é claro que eu gosto. Eu cuidei de você com toda a dedicação.

- E para que? Para agora se achar no direito de me ofender com suas palavras?

- Rin-chan... eu...

- É melhor que saia. E nunca mais volte a falar assim comigo!

- Sesshoumaru-sama já deve estar chegando.

- Eu sei. – respondeu séria.

Quando Hiono saiu, Rin sentou-se na cama esgotada. Nunca pensou que brigaria tão feio com ela. Sabia que ela estava nervosa, mas suas palavras doeram muito. Ela a chamara de mimada e egoísta. Queria apenas pensar e colocar seus sentimentos em ordem. Mesmo seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, ela não deixou derramar nenhuma. Ela se negava a chorar. Já tinha motivo mais que suficiente para fazê-lo e não iria por um motivo tão... Idiota. Hiono que pensasse o que fosse melhor.

Rin ouviu a voz de Jaken no corredor brigando com os criados. Rapidamente abriu a porta vendo que o pequeno youkai verde estava no fim do corredor, a ponto de começar a descer as enormes escadarias..

- Jaken...

Ele virou-se ao ouvir a doce voz e deu de cara com a menina que sorria. Logo seu corpinho miúdo foi pressionado contra o dela em um afetuoso abraço. Ele por sua vez correspondeu ao gesto de carinho da menina, que desde pequena, fazia questão de demonstrar. Apenas para não perder o jeito ranzinza, resmungou:

- Estou ficando sem ar, pirralha! – ela o soltou um pouco e lhe presenteou com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Céus! Era por isso que ninguém resistia aquela carinha de anjo!

- Estava com saudade...

- De mim ou de Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou quando foi solto.

- Dos dois! - respondeu convicta. – Como foi a viagem?

- Tudo bem... Andávamos o dia inteiro, de um lado para o outro. Como sempre

- Sinto inveja...

Ao ver a expressão triste, ele virou o próprio rosto e falou:

- Não comece com as mesmas lamurias de sempre, menina.

- Está bem... O que fizeram dessa vez? Demoraram muito.

- Fomos visitar Bokuseno.

Imediatamente ela lembrou-se de Ryuuku. Sorrindo ela perguntou:

- A ultima vez que o vi foi quando Sesshoumaru-sama foi perguntar algo sobre Inuyasha. Eu nem me lembro o que era. E o mais fizeram durante essa viagem?

- Pergunte depois à Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Por que não pode me contar? – ela cruzou os braços e olhou-o profundamente

- Não seja irritante, pirralha. Espere!

- Está bem... Não vou insistir. – ela parecia conformada, mas logo fez uma carinha de cachorrinho pidão e fez como quando criança: - Mas se ele não contar, Jaken-sama promete que dirá á Rin-chan?

- Só se Rin-chan quiser ver minha cabeça pendurada no portão. É lógico que não! Sesshoumaru-sama me mataria!

- Bobo... Eu jamais permitiria. Eu diria á Sesshoumaru-sama que eu o torturei e você me disse. Coisa que não deixará de ser verdade se você não me disser. – a expressão traquina de Rin era cômica. Jaken sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- Está cada dia mais linda, menina... É um orgulho ver como cresceu.

- E é um orgulho ter crescido tendo você ao meu lado.

Quando os olhos de Jaken marejaram, ele fez um biquinho engraçado e balançou a cabeça freneticamente tentando afasta-las.

- Viu o que fez pirralha? – Jaken passou esfregou o rosto no braço livre do bastão para secar qualquer vestígio de água.

Quando Jaken voltou a fita-la, percebeu a manga do kimono suja de sangue.

- O que foi que andou aprontando? – perguntou apontando para o braço ferido.

- É só um arranhão. Eu vou me banhar nas termas para que os minerais ajudem na cicatrização.

- Peça a Hiono passar um ungüento.

A expressão da menina logo mudou. Lembrou-se

- Acho melhor as termas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hiono anda um pouco nervosa. É melhor deixa-la no canto dela.

- Vocês duas... Não tem mais o que fazer não?

- Não comece seu velho ranzinza. – provocou-o com um sorriso.

- Quem é velho?

- Gomen ne, Jaken-sama.

A expressão dela era puro divertimento.

- Sesshoumaru-sama saberá de suas mal-criações!

- Se contar alguma coisa Jaken, irá sofrer aquela tortura que conversamos.

O youkai começou a suar frio.

- Vamos conversar melhor mais tarde. Agora vá lavar esse ferimento.

- Não conte nada á Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela fez um biquinho antes de continuar: - Onegai!!

- Como se ele não fosse descobrir.

- Por favor!!

- Está bem. – concordou resignado.

Jaken deu as costas e saiu do corredor.

Rin entrou novamente no quarto e foi procurar um kimono simples para ir até o local das termas.

Guardou o kimono que havia escolhido, o pente e os prendedores em uma sacola e saiu. Quando chegou ao salão principal encontrou Hiono orientando algumas novas criadas.

Elas nunca tinham visto a tão famosa hime-sama. Mesmo sabendo que não deviam ficaram observando-a atentamente, tentando descobrir a razão de Sesshoumaru-sama, o grande youkai, te-la tomado como sua protegida.

Rin nem mesmo a encarou quando chegou ao andar do térreo.

- Esta é Rin-sama. Ela é quem cuida da organização do castelo. – apresentou Hiono.

Elas fizeram uma profunda reverencia, sendo retribuídas por um leve balançar da cabeça de Rin, que também as cumprimentava.

- Sejam bem vindas ao castelo. – disse serenamente. – Qualquer duvida que tiverem podem perguntar á Hiono-san ou á mim.

- Hai. – responderam

Quando se dirigiu á Hiono, preferiu olhar para outro lado do salão.

- Vou sair – avisou friamente. – Se Sesshoumaru-sama perguntar por mim diga que fui ate as fontes termais... – sua próxima frase soou amarga. – E levarei a guarda. Por favor, guarde as rosas que Keiko-san trará que quando chegar eu as arrumarei mais tarde.

Nem esperou pela resposta da youkai, deixando em seu rosto um olhar triste. Sabia que era merecedora de suas palavras frias.

Estava com os nervos á flor da pele e com medo que Sesshoumaru-sama chegasse quando falou com ela. Sabia perfeitamente que estava errada. Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. Rin sempre se mostrara uma doce menina com todos, até com o ser mais inferior. Tratava bem até o mais humilde criado.

Por isso a maioria dos habitantes das Terras do Oeste e fora delas também, a admiravam e gostavam dela.

Pediria desculpas quando ela voltasse... Isso se ela pelo menos a ouvisse. Sabia que enquanto ficava chateada nem mesmo lhe olharia.

Suspirou pesadamente. Pediria ajuda ao único que ela com certeza ouviria: Hiro!

Rin estava descendo os degraus da escadaria da entrada quando sua presença chamou a atenção dos youkais.

- Ohayo...

- Ohayo hime-sama. – disseram fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia.

- Vamos até as fontes termais.

- Hai.

Rin seguiu na frente sendo acompanhada pelos youkais que formavam sua guarda há oito anos. Eles eram gentis e educados, mas ainda preferia a companhia de Hiro. A amizade deles era algo muito forte. Era um ombro que muitas vezes ela deitou em busca de conforto.

Em poucos minutos chegaram às fontes. Elas eram rodeadas por grandes muros de pedras onde davam mais privacidade aos senhores do castelo. Sesshoumaru lhe contara que aquele lugar existia há séculos.

Ela entrou no local e seus youkais ficaram do lado de fora mantendo a vigilância para que ninguém se aproximasse e entrasse em um lugar que fora reservado para apenas para ela. Rin colocou a sacola contendo seus pertences ao lado de uma rocha e desatou o nó do kimono, deixando-o cair no chão.

Enrolando-se em uma toalha, ela sentou-se em uma rocha e colocou os pés nas águas quentes.

Rin lentamente desceu até colocar o corpo inteiro nas águas, tentando proteger-se do vento frio. Jogava a água no ferimento, limpando-o e deixando os minerais contidos na água agirem.

* * *

Sesshoumaru voltava para casa após verificar como andava as defesas das muralhas. Depois do escândalo que Takumi havia feito nada melhor do que manter-se atento para não ser pego desprevenido. Se visse aquele insolente em sua frente novamente iria retalhá-lo.

Ficou surpresa ao ver a guarda de Rin do lado de fora das fontes. Pensara que ela ficaria o dia inteiro no quarto.

Os youkais conversavam tranquilamente, mas atentos ao que acontecia ao redor. Ao verem Sesshoumaru eles fizeram uma respeitosa reverencia.

- Rin está há muito tempo nas fontes?

- Já faz algum tempo, meu senhor. Mas não notamos nada suspeito.

- Voltem para o castelo. Esperarei por Rin e irei acompanhá-la.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Quando eles se foram, Sesshoumaru encostou-se em uma arvore com os olhos fechados. O perfume natural de Rin chegou até ele fazendo-o imagina-la na terma... Estranhou que junto com o cheiro doce que a menina possuía havia também o leve cheiro de seu sangue. E aqueles guardas inúteis disseram que ela já estava ali há algum tempo...

Preocupado, ele entrou nas termas com o seu jeito quieto tentando identificar qualquer anormalidade que houvesse ali.

Andando furtivamente, tentou localiza-la no lugar. Ele ficou estático ao encontrar Rin sentada em uma das rochas, com uma toalha que a cobria até as coxas, deixando seus ombros e as longas pernas a mostra. Ela estava distraída com a tarefa de pentear os cabelos molhados. Os longos cabelos negros estavam jogados de um lado de seu ombro.

Ela usava o pente decorado que ele lhe dera assim que ela chegou ao castelo.

Estava tentadora. Sabia que Rin tinha ficado bonita, mas não imaginava o quanto. Cada curva estava em seu devido lugar. Imaginar que aquele corpo poderia pertencer a outro que não fosse ele fez que um rosnado se formasse em sua garganta. Recorreu a toda a sua força de vontade para não solta-lo. Desejou-a com toda a fibra de seu ser. Queria-a por inteiro... Queria torná-la sua e apenas sua. Seu instinto natural de possessividade se fez presente, tornando-se quase incontrolável.

Mas que absurdo estava pensando? A garota era a mesma criança a qual ele cuidou a vida inteira! Claro... a criança com um corpo de mulher. A curva dos seios fartos era sinuosa sobre o tecido da toalha. Tudo aquilo era muito tentador. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se excitado apenas pela visão daquele corpo coberto apenas por uma toalha que ele estava tentado a retirar.

Ela estava com um ar inocente e aquilo o deixava ainda mais cheio de desejo. Era uma combinação perfeita. Seu jeito inocente junto com aquele corpo.

Deu um passo na direção de onde Rin estava sentada, sabendo que estava indo contra a todos os seus princípios.

* * *

Ufa... quantas coisas aconteceram nesse Capítulo. Sinceramente amei escrever a discussão entre a Rin e a Hiono. Estava achando a historia meio parada. Na minha opinião isso deu uma adrenalina a mais. Espero que vocês também tenham achado isso.

Sesshoumaru entrou na terma e teve uma visão que fez o sangue ferver.

Esperemos até o próximo Capítulo.

_Minna infelizmente não posso responder ás reviews devido a minha falta de NET e de eu ter que postar no meu tio... porem agradeço á todos pelo apoio e pelo carinho em cada um de seus comentários. Foram muito importantes e me ajudaram muito. Vocês são muito importantes e novamente muito obrigada. _

**Mas aqui vão os meus agradecimentos á:**

**Lika Nightmare**

**Srta Nyla Dark**

**Hataraharuno**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Meillin**

**Satoshi**

**Andrea**

**Grazi**

**Aline**

**Nikka**

**Pammy-sama**

**Sandreamonte**

**Luh**

**Ryoko**

**Valeu Minna Ç Ç  
**

**Obrigada de coração... até a próxima. Bjos para todos**

**Uchiha Haru**

**30/08/08**


	10. Possessividade

**Em primeiro lugar, uma boa noticia: estou com NET em casa. Vocês lembram da historia dramática de sua amada autora que não tinha NET para postar as fics? Pois bem, agora não tenho mais desculpa. Este Capítulo foi feito com todo amor e carinho para compensar a espera que cá entre nós foi muito longa. Eu sei que devo ter perdido muitos leitores de quem eu gostava muito (se estiver enganada eu fico feliz, se não fico conformada, pois sei que a culpa foi toda minha - Nikka cadê você?) **

**Peço mil desculpas de todo o coração e deixando as brincadeiras de lado. Sou uma leitora também e detesto não poder ler as continuações. Este começo de ano foi um pouco atribulado para mim. Comecei a trabalhar em um lugar e sofri muito lá. Mas graças a Kami, que me enviou algo muito melhor, estou a passos da felicidade. É claro que nós, seres humanos, nunca estamos suficientemente contente apenas com o que temos. Sempre queremos mais. Essa é a nossa natureza. Espero que vocês me compreendam e saibam que amo todas! Estão no meu coração SEMPRE E PARA SEMPRE! **

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!**

**FERIDAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo X**

**Possessividade**

O youkai continuou seguindo em direção à Rin. Ele tinha plena consciência da loucura que estava prestes a fazer indo contra os valores que construíra durante séculos. Sua mente estava paralisada com a imagem da menina que vira crescer. Lembrava-se de cada ano, cada mudança que ocorrera com ela. Os cabelos crescendo, o rosto tornando-se mais fino e delicado e o corpo cada vez com mais curvas e mais desejável. Era impossível não notar e principalmente não desejar aquele corpo.

Seu autocontrole falhara no momento que tivera a visão do corpo semi-nu. As partes visíveis eram capazes de enlouquecer o mais santo da espécie masculina. O homem arrogante estava sendo enlaçado por uma criança humana, proeza que ele jamais imaginou que aconteceria. Ele não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer e nem até onde ir. Perguntava-se o que Rin pensaria ao vê-lo ali. Mas ele não conseguia parar. Era tudo ou nada. Precisava livrar-se do tormento que sua vida estava se transformando. Talvez se possuísse logo o que seu corpo tanto desejava, pudesse novamente ter paz. Apenas não sabia se conseguiria conviver com os laços quebrados entre eles. Mas sua tranqüilidade se perdeu no momento em que percebeu que estava desejando a menina que ele criara. Mesmo que por fora mostrasse um semblante frio e indiferente, em seu interior estava acontecendo uma guerra onde sua racionalidade estava lutando contra o desejo explosivo que estava dominando-o. Em tantos séculos de vida, nunca nenhuma fêmea fora capaz de mexer tanto com ele como aquela simples humana fazia. Talvez, fosse apenas o desejo por algo que não podia ter.

Sesshoumaru reparou no machucado que ela possuía em seu braço. Era dali que vinha o sangue. O corte não era muito profundo, mas precisava de cuidados. Ela pelo menos parecia não estar sentindo-se incomodada pelo machucado.

Esquecendo-se do ferimento, ele voltou á sua realidade e á situação que estava. Sesshoumaru estava disposto á ir até o fim. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências de atos impensados, naquelas alturas seu corpo deixou de ser comandado e passou a comandar...

Mas ele parou!

Algo, ou melhor, alguém o impediu de continuar. Alguém que definitivamente não deveria estar ali e ele iria querer uma bela explicação. Sesshoumaru escondeu-se atrás da árvore mais próxima antes que Rin o visse. Ele ocultou sua presença para que o youkai não soubesse que estava ali.

- Rin-chan!

Rin sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Hiro. Deu-se conta que havia demorado mais do que previsto e que os youkais deveriam estar preocupados. Ela distraíra-se com a conversa que tivera mais cedo com Ryuuku. As palavras sábias da arvore martelavam em sua mente. Teria que tomar uma decisão. Não poderia continuar naquele impasse. Descobrira o que sentia por Sesshoumaru. Nunca fora covarde. Foi essa mesma coragem que a fez aproximar-se de um youkai ferido e conquistar tudo o que tinha hoje. O grande impasse agora era: ter Sesshoumaru para si ou ir embora das Terras do Oeste. Sabia que teria um lugar onde Inuyasha vivia.

- Um minuto, Hiro.

Levantou-se da pedra e retirou a toalha, colocando o kimono fino. Logo após vestiu o outro e deu o nó final no obi. Penteou os cabelos molhados e prendeu os pentes que havia levado.

Em nenhum momento, nem ela e nem Hiro perceberam a presença de Sesshoumaru. Como um youkai extremamente poderoso e evoluído, Sesshoumaru tinha o dom de esconder sua presença e seu cheiro deixando mesmo os youkais de sua espécie incapacitados de senti-los.

Aquela aproximidade dos dois o irritava. Por mais que parecesse ilógico, não gostava quando Rin sorria ou era carinhosa com alguém. Queria os sorrisos, as gentilezas e seus pensamentos apenas para ele. Não queria dividir o carinho dela com ninguém. Mesmo sabendo que a natureza dela era preocupar-se e amar aos outros ele não aceitava isso. Não queria que ela perdesse a admiração que sempre habitou em seus olhos. Sua possessividade youkai exigia tudo para si, como era quando ela não passava de uma criança. Agora, ela distribuía seus sorrisos e todos se encantavam com eles. Principalmente Hiro.

A mesma possessividade lhe dizia que a vida dela lhe pertencia. O corpo, a alma e o coração eram apenas dele. Não poderiam haver outros.

Rin saiu encontrando Hiro esperando por ela. Ela estranhou a ausência dos youkais que a protegiam.

- Onde está a guarda, Rin?

- Não sei, Hiro-kun... Quando entrei, eles estavam aqui.

Hiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertindo.

- Você veio com eles, não é mesmo?

A expressão de Rin fechou-se no mesmo instante em que lembrou-se da discussão com Hiono. Não queria admitir, mas aquela briga doeu demais nela, afinal, a mulher a criara como se fosse sua filha. Não gostou de ouvi-la chamando de egoísta, isso ela amais fora. Sempre tentara ser o mais gentil possível e dar as pessoas o carinho que tanto lhe faltou quando era criança. Poderia ser um pouco explosiva às vezes, mas nunca tivera uma mente e um coração obscuros. Sempre deixou a luz clarear seus pensamentos.

- Mas é claro que sim. Principalmente depois do sermão que eu escutei hoje de manha.

- Eh... Hiono-obaa-chan me contou. – tentando amenizar a situação, ele argumentou: - Mas Rin... Ela ficou desesperada. – tentou argumentar.

- Isso não lhe dava o direito de ter falado comigo daquele jeito. Chamou-me de egoísta e mimada. – após um minuto em silencio, Rin olhou-o desconfiada e perguntou: - Você não lhe contou, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru se perguntava sobre o que eles estavam falando. Como havia previsto havia um segredo a qual ele não sabia e isso estava fazendo o sangue inflamar. Não gostava que lhe escondessem nada e Rin sabia perfeitamente disso.

- Não! – exclamou.

- Quer me mata do coração Hiro?

- Você acha que eu diria á ela? – perguntou indignado. Aquele era o segredo deles e ele jamais contaria á ninguém. Rin já deveria saber disso. Estavam unidos até o fim. – Você me pediu que não contasse a ninguém e eu prometi que faria isso.

- Bom menino. Sei que jamais quebraria a promessa. – disse com um doce sorriso. - Vamos embora....

Rin ia passando por ele, quando o youkai segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não vai conversar com ela?

- Não enquanto eu ainda estiver chateada. Não quero acabar dizendo alguma coisa que eu vá me arrepender depois.

- Ela está sofrendo muito.

- Eu também estou.

- Pelo o que eu soube foi serio.

- Foi... – após um suspiro cansado, ela pediu: - Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Quando nós duas estivermos calma, nós conversaremos.

- É bom que isso aconteça rápido.... Baa-chan está chateada com a briga que tiveram.

- Não sabe o quanto doeu brigar com ela. – ela olhou-o com um brilho incrédulo e exclamou: - Mimada eu?!

Com um sorriso, o youkai acariciou os cabelos negros que ainda estava um pouco úmidos.

- Às vezes você é!

- Hiro!

- É a verdade. Mas isso não oculta o grande coração que você tem. E eu acho que tenho sorte que habitar em um pedacinho dele. Você ainda é jovem.... Quando amadurecer sua personalidade também mudará um pouco.

- Mas você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou, não é mesmo?

Rin fez uma carinha que enterneceu o youkai. Não podia aceitar que aquele ser angelical amasse alguém como Sesshoumaru. O anjo e o demônio. Alguém frio e insensível não daria o amor com o qual Rin estava acostumada. Ela iria sofrer. Ele sabia disso. Mas aquele não era o momento de pedi-la em casamento. Ainda não.

Ela acabara de descobrir que amava o Senhor do Oeste e não aceitaria o pedido. Precisava fazer algo para mostrar a humana que apenas estava confundindo seus sentimentos. Que apenas por que agora era uma mulher pensava estar com sentimentos mais maduros. E quem melhor para ser para com Sesshoumaru-sama, alguém que ela sempre admirou?

- Hai. Se você mudasse, não seria você.

- Vamos embora antes que Hiono mande todo o exercito atrás de mim. – comentou brincando.

A raiva aos poucos estava passando e começava a entender á velha youkai. Sesshoumaru era implacável quando o assunto era a sua segurança dela. Talvez ela também devesse pedir desculpas para ela. Exaltara-se e dissera coisas que não queria. Esse era o ruim de ter um gênio forte. Precisava aprender a controlá-lo. Quando iria amadurecer e ser mais calma? É claro que tinha seus momentos de serenidade, mas quando se irritava, as marcas roxas em Jaken era uma prova viva de como ficava.

- Quando chegarmos, aqueles irresponsáveis receberão um castigo.

- Por quê?

- Te deixarem sozinha aqui é um bom motivo. – eles começaram ma andar de volta ao castelo.

- Deixe que eu converse com eles. Tenho certeza que tem uma boa explicação.

- Rin... Sobre o que aquele youkai disse ontem...

- Não quero falar sobre Takumi-san. – interrompeu-o. – Não me afetei com o que ele disse. É apenas um inconseqüente que poderia ter sido morto.

- Eu faria questão de matá-lo.

- Pára com isso! Sabe que eu não gosto.

- Está bem. – suspirou resignado.

Às vezes a bondade de Rin era inconveniente. Hiro poderia não ser um sanguinário e assassino, mas mesmo assim tinha sangue youkai correndo em suas veias. Não admitia que ninguém ofendesse á Rin e isso fazia com que esse mesmo sangue se revoltasse.

Chegaram às escadarias não encontrando a guarda que costumava ficar ali. Rin despediu-se de Hiro e subiu em direção ao imponente castelo.

- Konnichiwa Kenji. – cumprimentou o guarda que lhe abria a porta.

- Konnichiwa hime-sama.

Após a entrada de Rin, Kenji aproximou-se do general, lançando-lhe um olhar indagador.

- Não Kenji.

- Hiro! Está perdendo tempo. Vai perder essa mulher!

- O que você quer que eu faça? - perguntou irritado mesmo o amigo não sabendo por quê. Ele não poderia contar porque o atraso em seu pedido.

- Apenas peça-a! Ela é apegada á você desde criança. Não irá recusá-lo.

- O que o faz ter tanta certeza?

- E o que o faz duvidar tanto? Porque tanto receio? – kenji tentou desvendar-lhe os segredos que habitavam nos olhos violetas quando enfim indagou: - Não me diga que você e Minno...

- Não! – exclamou. – Há muito tempo não me deito com ela.

Kenji suspirou aliviado. Como melhor amigo do general, conhecia a maioria de seus segredos. A relação com Minno era um deles. Apenas ele soubera do que acontecera entre eles e nunca gostara desse envolvimento.

Achava a mulher ardilosa demais. Demasiadamente perigosa. Usava mais sua inteligência para seus propósitos. Atrás dos belos olhos estava escondida a maldade e a ambição de um ser que não se contentava com o que tinha.

Ela, quando criança, fora abrigada nas Terras do Oeste sendo criada como alguém do clã. Fora também criada por pais adotivos que procuraram lhe dar todo o carinho. Mas não fora o suficiente. Ela queria mais. Achava que merecia isso e muito mais. Sua ambição queria tudo aquilo. Ansiava por todo o luxo que aquele lugar poderia lhe proporcionar. Diferente de sua antiga casa, as Terras do Oeste eram prosperas e cheias de vida. Não havia sinais de guerra e a devastação não chegara lá.

O lugar onde nascera era um desastre. Pessoas pobres morrendo de fome, as terras não davam mais nada, eram secas e inférteis, os rios poluídos e as árvores mortas. Fora no meio daquela pobreza que ela crescera e o pior fora que nunca se acostumara com ela. Muitas e muitas vezes tentara convencer aos pais de saírem de lá, mas eles eram conformados demais, simples demais. Achavam que só porque tinham nascido pobres, deveriam morrer assim. Ela não. Queria tudo a que a vida poderia lhe dar. Queria riqueza, ser considerada por todos e invejada também.

Então, após a guerra ter destroçado o vilarejo, fora levada como escrava. Mas com sua esperteza conseguira fugir e chegara ás terras de Inutaisho. Aquele lugar era totalmente diferente de sua casa. Até os vilarejos eram prósperos. Um casal de youkais que não puderam ter filhos a adotou. Quando começara a trabalhar no castelo, Inutaisho ainda vivia. Fazia de tudo para ser querida e agradável e procurava conquistar á todos. Então, seus olhos voltaram-se para o herdeiro do líder do clã dos Inu.

Teve a prepotência de achar que poderia se tornar a Senhora do Oeste. Sesshoumaru logo tratou de despachá-la dizendo-lhe que alguém que se insinuava, fazia joguetes e corria atrás de machos não era digna nem de se deitar na cama de um senhor feudal. Isso é claro, depois de aproveitar-se do que ela havia oferecido com tanta generosidade. Ela queria tornar-se a Senhora daquele lugar, queria usufruir de toda a riqueza daquelas terras, mas ela não conseguiu passar nem da porta da cozinha..

Sua raiva aumentou quando meio século depois, Sesshoumaru trouxe para o castelo a menina humana. A pirralha estava tendo tudo o que ela sempre desejou. Kimonos feitos da mais pura seda, jóias a cada aniversário, um quarto imenso onde não havia mais lugar para colocar os tantos e tantos brinquedos que ela ganhava. E principalmente: a educação que ela jamais pôde ter. Sesshoumaru queria que a criança humana fosse uma verdadeira nobre. E isso a irritava profundamente.

Não agüentava quando alguém se referia a ela como 'Hime-sama.' Achava ridículo vários dos youkais mais poderosos que existiam na Terra curvarem-se perante a uma simples humana insossa. Mas então... Sua ambição fora dominada pelo afeto que começou a sentir por Hiro. Afeto que fora muito mais longe do que esperava. Sabia que ser a companheira de Hiro também lhe traria benefícios. Ele era considerado um grande general de Sesshoumaru, se não o melhor. Vivia em uma bela casa com criados. Ela não seria a Senhora daquelas terras, mas pelo menos teria um lugar só seu. Porem, mais uma vez a menininha tola se metera em seu caminho.

Quando era uma criança monopolizara a atenção do general. Ele queria sempre estar perto dela, sempre cuidando-lhe. Quando aquela criatura inútil se machucava com uma simples queda, era ele quem cuidava dos machucados. Era daí a origem o ódio que tinha por Rin. Era porque a humana tinha tudo o ela sempre quis.

- Cuidado com essa mulher. – aconselhou sombrio. - Ela é perigosa.

- Sei disso. Porque acha que eu redobrei a proteção de Rin?

Kenji havia achado estranho o fato de Hiro ter colocado mais quatro youkai na guarda que era composta por quatro desde que Rin tinha oito anos. O comum era diminuir a medida que ela fosse crescendo, mas recentemente ele aumentara a vigilância tanto na guarda quanto ele próprio. Rin não gostara como previsto, mas ela tinha que aceitar.

Não entendia porque tanta proteção em um ambiente que todos a conheciam. É claro que como em lugar havia ladrões, assassinos e todo o tipo de criminosos que poderia existir. Achava essa proteção excessiva. Mas Hiro tornou-se ainda mais protetor depois daquele dia fatídico em que chamara a youkai de Rin. Ele viu claramente o ódio exalar dela.

O guarda olhou ao seu redor para certificar-se de que ninguém o ouviria, mesmo assim por precaução, perguntou em um tom baixo:

- Sesshoumaru-sama perguntou alguma coisa sobre ontem?

- Não. E espero que nem pergunte.

Mesmo sabendo ser perigoso, Hiro sentia certa raiva de Sesshoumaru, não por ele ser poderoso, ou por ser dono de tudo aquilo, mas sim por possuir a única coisa que ele sempre desejou. Ele queria Rin. Não queria perdê-la para ninguém. Nem para o seu senhor.

- Sesshoumaru-sama também é muito perigoso. Se ele descobrir o quão você é próximo da Princesa vai matá-lo.

- Por mais absurdo que pareça... eu não temo a morte. Meu medo não é perder a vida e sim outras coisas. Além disso, alguma coisa me diz que ele não irá facilitar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que eu não sou o único a desejá-la.

- Está dizendo que Sesshoumaru-sama...?

O general apenas confirmou com um leve balançar da cabeça. Aquela era uma verdade que não podia ser ignorada. Ryuuku disse que o senhor daquelas terras não era imune á Rin. Kenji estava abismado. Nunca poderia imaginar que o todo o poderoso e imbatível Sesshoumaru fosse... Não era melhor nem pensar naquilo. Hiro deveria estar enganado.

- É brincadeira, não é mesmo?

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando? Acha mesmo que eu brincaria com isso?

- Vamos nos acalmar... Não adianta nada fazermos especulações. Não temos nada definido. – Kenji coçou a cabeça e comentou: - Ele jamais demonstrou nada.

- E ele por acaso demonstra alguma coisa?- perguntou sarcástico. – Droga! Porque ele tinha que voltar?

- É... Seria tudo muito mais fácil. Mas você sabe perfeitamente que ela não faz nada sem a permissão dele. Se ele não quiser, diga adeus.

- E você acha que eu posso romper esse elo?

- Não. Nem que você passe cinco séculos tentando. Para mim, essa ligação dos dois é estranha. Somos testemunhas de como ele sempre tratou os humanos. Quando ele apareceu aqui com a menina surpreendeu á todos. Quanto á ela, parece mais corajosa do que todos nós juntos. Ela, apesar de nunca perder o respeito, nunca o temeu. Eu quase tenho um infarto simplesmente quando ele passa. E ela o encara de uma maneira tão natural. É simplesmente intrigante.

- Intrigante até demais. – resmungou. Suspirando cansado, perguntou: - Tem escutado mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Depois daquela surra que você deu naqueles youkais, acho que ninguém mais se atreverá a abrir a boca. Hiro, eu fiquei até com pena do estado que você os deixou.

- Isso é para aprenderem a não ficar dizendo idiotices.

- Mas agora, segundo você me contou, não é tão idiotice assim, não é mesmo?

Os falatórios sobre a relação de Rin e Sesshoumaru tornaram-se maliciosos a medida que a menina estava crescendo. Uns a viam apenas como uma menina órfã que encontrava no senhor feudal a imagem de um pai. Outros acreditavam haver uma relação mais profunda entre os dois no momento em que perceberam que ela não era mais uma menina. Chegou-se até mesmo a acreditar-se que Sesshoumaru a criou e a moldou ao seu modo para que essa viesse a ser sua companheira. Uns youkais que não temiam a morte começaram a espalhar boatos maliciosos sobre quem realmente era Rin na vida de Sesshoumaru.

Hiro fez o possível para que essas especulações não chegassem até Rin e muito menos ao senhor daquelas terras. Uma semana atrás, Hiro estava com Kenji bebendo no vilarejo, quando youkais que já haviam passado da conta mencionaram Rin. Na primeira palavra Hiro já mencionara se levantar, mas fora impedido pelo amigo. Mas no decorrer da conversa, Kenji não pôde mais segura-lo. Hiro partira para cima, sem ao menos precisar usar os poderes youkai. Bateu até que pedissem misericórdia e apenas afastou-se por que Kenji o segurara junto com mais quatro homens.

Os youkais ficaram estirados no chão, sangrando. Ele tinha certeza que os tolos que disseram algo tão ilógico, nunca mais abririam a boca, caso isso não acontecesse Hiro seria capaz de matar o próximo que insinuasse algo que manchasse a honra de Rin.

Ele não se seguraria mais. Não conseguiria. A maioria dos habitantes das Terras do Oeste amavam Rin e admiravam sua beleza, mas como tudo, havia o lado que também a odiava. Youkais rígidos que não toleravam uma humana estar no controle de vários youkais superiores detestavam a presença da menina. Não abriam uma porta para ela. Não lhe deram a oportunidade.

Hiro apenas não queria que alguém a magoasse com suas palavras duras ou a ofendessem com algum comentário.

Kenji colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, dando-lhe apoio. A luta pela princesa das Terras do Oeste poderia ser devastadora.

Rin entrou no castelo e estranhou o silencio. Geralmente quando Sesshoumaru estava no castelo, ouvia-se os gritos de Jaken para com os empregados, fato que fazia o senhor perder a calma com o youkai verde.

Viu o lindo ramalhete que fora deixado perto de seu vaso preferido. Hino havia lhe contado que aquele era o vaso que a mãe de Sesshoumaru mais amava. Ela sorriu e subiu para guardar as coisas. Ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, encontrou uma das novas youkais arrumando seu quarto.

- Konnichiwa. – cumprimentou a princesa ao entrar.

- Konnichiwa Hime-sama. – respondeu fazendo uma reverencia. A garota aparentava ser jovem e segundo os conhecimentos de Rin sobre youkais ela deveria ter um pouco mais de sessenta anos. Ela ficou ruborizada com a menina que era considerada princesa dirigir-se a ela de uma forma tão gentil.

Já ouvira falar dela, mas imaginara ser arrogante e ríspida para com os criados. Ela tinha um olhar tão meigo e um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Hiono-san pediu-me para que arrumasse os seus aposentos.

- Muito obrigada... Mas poderia me ajudar em algo? – ela começou a retirar o kimono decorado e perguntou: - Sabe fazer curativo?

- Hai. – respondeu alegre. – A youkai que cuida dos feridos me ensinou muitas coisas. Alguns youkais se feriam tanto durante as guerras que era necessário serem cuidados do contrario morreriam.

- Ótimo. Poderia fazer um em mim?

- Claro, senhorita.

Rin tirou o kimono e sentou-se em uma poltrona, enquanto a youkai cuidava de seu braço. Ela era sutil e tinha o toque delicado. A humana quase não sentia dor. Assim que terminou, a youkai levantou-se, chamando a atenção de Rin. Ela distraíra-se por completo.

O braço fora enfaixado e a youkai a ajudava a colocar o kimono novamente.

- Obrigada. – Rin agradeceu ao terminar de colocar o kimono bordado. – Eu nem perguntei o seu nome.

- Mayune, senhorita.

Rin gostou da jovem youkai. Ela era delicada, ruborizava. Estava mesmo precisando de alguém que tivesse mais ou menos a mesma idade.

- Sabe se Sesshoumaru-sama está em casa?

- Hai. Chegou um pouco antes da senhorita.

- Tudo bem. Irei arrumar as flores que Keiko-san trouxe e depois irei falar com ele. – antes de sair do quarto, virou-se para a criada com o conhecido sorriso. – Muito obrigada mesmo.

Assim que fechou a porta, deparou-se com um olhar que ela há muito tempo evitava.

**Minhas lindas, muitos bjos e espero que todas tenham gostado, ok**

**Mandem-me reviews**

**Ja ne**


	11. Pensamentos Confusos

**Yo minna!!!! ^^~**

_Não, eu não morri. Confesso que há muito tempo que eu não posto, mas estou de volta. Este Capítulo não ficou lá muito grande, mas foi escrito de coração. Eu sofri uma grande perda de inspiração que me assombrou durante meses a fio. Tá, eu sou a rainha do drama, exagerei né? Mas como eu falei, VOLTEI!!! _

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Amo vocês!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XI**

**Pensamentos confusos**

Os olhos azuis a encaravam friamente. Aqueles olhos pareciam duas safiras: frias e sem vida. A partir do momento que descobrira a raiva contida que a youkai parecia sentir por ela, Rin fazia de tudo para evitar olha-la nos olhos. Não que fosse covarde, mas alguma coisa naquele olhar fazia um frio subir-lhe a espinha. Aquilo era seu instinto lhe alertando que aquela mulher era perigosa.

Minno deixava claro de todas as maneiras que não gostava dela, e segundo Hiono, a jovem humana era a causadora das desavenças entre a youkai e Hiro. A Princesa sempre tivera consciência deste atrito entre eles, só não imaginava ser o pivô deles.

Minno sentia a raiva sair pelos poros quando olhava para aquela a quem ela considerava o mais reles dos seres. Ela não merecia estar naquele lugar e nem ter a posição que ocupava. Uma humana não merecia ser a Princesa do Oeste.

Naquele momento, nenhuma das duas desviava o olhar. Uma batalha silenciosa estava acontecendo ali e nenhuma delas queria perder. Apesar de não sentir ódio, Rin nunca gostou de Minno e esse sentimento era devido à rispidez com que sempre fora tratada pela youkai. Sabia que a língua ferina dela envenenava aqueles que a queriam lá e fora com essa mesma língua que ela iniciara os boatos que estavam sendo espalhados pelo vilarejo.

Ela sabia das fofocas que estavam correndo, mesmo Hiro fazendo praticamente o impossível para calá-los. Umas das criadas, quando voltara do vilarejo, lhe contara o que as pessoas estavam comentando á seu respeito. Aquilo doía, mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que todo o carinho que sentia por Hiro aumentasse. Ele, de todas as maneiras, tentava impedir-lhe de sofrer e isso inundava seu coração. Era muito bom sentir-se querida por pessoas sem que as mesmas quisessem algo em troca. Aquele sim era um sentimento verdadeiro.

- Chegou com Hiro das fontes termais. – comentou venenosamente.

- Sim.... E daí? – o timbre calmo deixava a youkai ainda mais nervosa.

- Sesshoumaru-sama não vai gostar disso!

- Mas você não vai falar nada!

- Ele sabe de tudo o que acontece aqui! – Rin sabia que ela tinha razão. Ninguém conseguia esconder nada de Sesshoumaru.

- Mas você sempre trata de piorar as coisas. Sempre envenena cada palavra da pior forma possível – encarando-a friamente, confrontou-a. - Diga-me: o que você tem contra mim? Porque todo esse ódio?

- Isso não é assunto seu!

- Claro que é! Estou cansada do seu atrevimento, de seus olhares atravessados e sua arrogância. Eu nunca te fiz nada. Você é quem cria motivos para me odiar!

- Só seja menos irresponsável!

- Não venha querer me dar sermão. – Rin já estava ficando irritada.

Ela conhecia perfeitamente seus defeitos. Não precisava que lhe jogassem na cara. Hiro sempre lhe dizia que com o tempo ganharia a maturidade necessária. Rin só tinha 17 anos. Era uma criança perante aqueles que viviam há mais de um século.

- Esse seu envolvimento com Hiro só irá dar problemas á ele! Sesshoumaru-sama não tem piedade. Ele vai matar o Hiro!

- Não vai! E quer saber por quê? Por que meu relacionamento com ele envolve algo puro, o que sua mente suja e maliciosa é incapaz de imaginar. Você e nem aquele bando de velhas não conseguem compreender o carinho que há entre nós.

- Você é cega, menina?

- O que?

- Você é cega ou é muito falsa. – Minno sabia perfeitamente que ao dirigir palavras tão hostis á Princesa do Oeste poderia estar assinando sua sentença de morte. Sesshoumaru não tolerava que a desrespeitassem. – Abra os olhos, garota!!!

- Do que você está falando?

- Se continuarem assim, Hiro é quem mais será o prejudicado. Será ele quem pagará o preço por suas infantilidades. Ao contrario de você, eu me preocupo com ele.

A youkai simplesmente deu-lhe as costas deixando-a sozinha. Rin finalmente percebera que aquela batalha ela havia perdido. Duas no mesmo dia também era pedir demais. Respirou fundo. Precisava ter calma para saber qual seria a decisão certa a tomar.

Há meses atrás ficaria extremamente feliz se Hiro a pedisse em casamento, mesmo sabendo dos laços que seriam rompidos, mas agora... Minno estava errada! Ela tinha que estar errada!

Sempre suspeitara que Hiro a tomaria pelo grande instinto de proteção que tinha e isso impedia-lhe de entrega-la a um desconhecido que a levaria para um local onde seus olhos não pudessem alcança-la.

Naquele momento não sabia mais o que fazer. Não poderia esperar nada de Sesshoumaru, isso era um fato. Se cassasse com Hiro poderia construir uma família e ela não tinha duvidas de que ele a faria feliz. Mas com certeza não conseguiria alcançar aquela felicidade que o só o amor poderia proporcionar.

Ao dizer as últimas palavras, Rin percebera que o olhar de Minno mudara. A youkai realmente se preocupara com ele enquanto ela o colocava em constante perigo com todas as demonstrações de afeto que tinham. Ela lembrava-se de quando Sesshoumaru sentira o cheiro dele em suas vestes. Estava sentindo-se pior do que de manhã.

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Finalmente descobrira a origem do ódio de Minno. Ela queria o Hiro e aos seus olhos Rin era um empecilho que os impediam de ficarem juntos. E naquele momento, Rin percebera que ela estava certa.

- Hime-sama? – Mayune a chamou, preocupada. A princesa estava mais pálida do que de costume – Está tudo bem?

Rin manteve-se os segundos seguintes em silencio. As coisas estavam acontecendo em um período de tempo muito curto. Ainda nem recuperara-se da briga com Hiono e já tivera outra discussão nem um pouco agradável. Pelo menos as duas trataram de manter o tom baixo torcendo para que Sesshoumaru não as escutasse.

- Sim Mayune, estou bem!

Ela sentiu um grande peso sobre os ombros. Agora entendia a acusação de Hiono. Minno não gostava dela e Hiro sempre a defendia.

Isso era o que gerava o conflito entre eles. Admitia ser imatura, às vezes até um pouco mimada, mas algo que não admitia ser era causadora de discórdias. Era esse sentimento que a fizera parar Sesshoumaru quando este estava a ponto de matar Takumi.

Os pensamentos estavam formando um grande turbilhão. O coração pesava em seu peito. Resolveu ir arrumar as flores e tentar acalmar-se. Se continuasse daquele jeito, Sesshoumaru saberia que algo se passava e a ultima coisa que queria era mais confusões, já bastavam as que ela tinha!

Fora naquele momento que ela se lembrou que ainda tinha um presente para escolher e Rin sabia exatamente o que pedir. Agora, o difícil era fazer Sesshoumaru aceitar. Algo que Rin sabia que não seria nada fácil.

* * *

- O que ela disse? – perguntou Hiono ansiosa.

- Rin-chan ainda está muito chateada. – respondeu Hiro. – A senhora não acha que exagerou com ela, obaa-chan?

Hiono estava tão desolada que nem ralharia com ele pelo modo carinho com que ele chamara Rin. Ela já cansara de dizer a Hiro que nunca a chamasse daquele jeito quando Sesshoumaru-sama estivesse no castelo. Uma tragédia ainda iria acontecer.

A velha sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru era possessivo com o que lhe pertencia e ele julgava que Rin também fazia parte de seus domínios. Aquele jeito de chamá-la declarava uma intimidade que com certeza cegaria o daiyoukai. Ela cada dia envelhecia um pouco pensando nos problemas que poderiam surgir. Hiono já percebera o quanto Sesshoumaru estava querendo a menina.

- Vocês não conseguem ver a gravidade do perigo. Até parece que você não conhece Sesshoumaru-sama.

Hiro suspirou tentando conter a raiva. Ele aproximou-se da avó e murmurou:

- Ele não é o dono dela.

- Fique quieto! – ordenou Hiono em voz baixa. - Ele está no castelo!

- Estou cansado disso!

- Então tome uma atitude.

Como se fosse fácil. Ele iria tomá-la para si, mas tudo mudou com o retorno de Sesshoumaru. O senhor daquelas terras tinha vantagens e essa era possuir o coração da garota que ele queria.

A raiva entrava em ebulição. Ele era uma pessoa calma, mas quando se lembrava que perdera Rin para alguém que não passava com ela nem 7 dias do ano, o rancor vinha com força total. Fora Hiro quem cuidara dela quando ele ficava dando suas voltinhas, fora ele quem dera todo o carinho que tinha. Ele não poderia chegar e achar que poderia tomar a sua menina. Mas fora isso que acontecera. Rin se apaixonou!

Hiro sentiu braços carinhosos dando-lhe conforto.

- Você é muito bom, meu neto. Não deveria estar passando por isso.

A verdade não poderia ser negada, mas ele poderia tentar muda-la. Ele nunca fora um covarde. Nunca saiu de uma luta sem ter dado tudo de si.

- Suas visões não mostraram nada sobre o que pode acontecer?

- Minhas visões são subjetivas. Podem mudar de acordo com as decisões que são tomadas. E ela ainda não se decidiu.

Hiono suspirou cansada enquanto acalentava o neto. Não desejava aquela tristeza para nenhum dos dois. Rin e ele eram sua vida. A velha lembrou-se das palavras que dissera quando olhara Rin pela primeira vez:

"Se tornará uma bela mulher. Tão linda que todos esses homens cairão aos seus pés. Uma beldade divina que encantará á todos com apenas um olhar. Você nasceu para a realização de grandes coisas, minha criança."

Para uma criança de oito anos aquilo não deveria fazer sentido nenhum. Lembrava-se do olhar confuso da menina enquanto Sesshoumaru ordenava-lhe que parasse de dizer asneiras. Sabia como era boa a memória do youkai. Ele deveria lembrar-se daquelas palavras sempre que olhava para Rin.

A mulher sabia dos dois caminhos que a jovem poderia seguir, mas sabia também que ambos a assustavam. Ela conseguia sentir a confusão que estava no coração de Rin.

Para Hiro, era horrível o vazio e o sentimento de perda que já sentia. Ela era a menina de seus olhos. Se fosse perdê-la não seria porque virara as costas e desistiria. Essa definitivamente não era a sua natureza.

* * *

_Minna, desculpem-me se não respondi as reviews do Capítulo 10, mas agora não estou trabalhando então está dando mais tempo. As reviews poderão ser sempre respondidas. _

**Yuuki-chan:** Oi flor, tudo bem com você? Nossa você me emocionou. Adoro quando as leitoras gostam do que eu escrevo. Neste momento que eu estou te respondendo, estou me descabelando por que estou participando de um desafio e não to tendo idéias e nem sei se a fic será boa o suficiente. Mas quando eu leio palavras tão gentis como as suas, eu vejo que eu posso conseguir. Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Bjos

**Aika-sama. **Bom Ana-chan, tive várias reviews suas então vou responder tudo nessa. Primeiramente quero agradecer á todos os seus elogios. Bom, como você pôde ver aconteceram muitas coisas, sentimentos desconhecidos pelo poderoso youkai e um que ele mais detestou foi o ciúme. Ele detesta aquele bando de machos atacam Rin como um pedaço de carne. No caso do Takumi. Eu ainda não pensei em como será a participação dele. Ele irá aparecer algumas vezes e o amor pela Rin irá faze-lo amadurecer muito. Ele ainda aprenderá muito, assim como ela própria aprenderá a controlar seu gênio e ter muito mais paciência. Então gostou do momento em que ela descobriu que amava Sesshoumaru? Bom, eu escrevi esse Capítulo em um momento em que eu estava com problemas na minha vida sentimental e acho que foi isso que me inspirou. A idéia, a principio, é que ela não revele seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru, nem ele irá falar nada, mas isso ficará claro quando a atração que existe entre os dois ficar impossível de controlar. Gostou do Hiro né? Nunca criei um personagem que fizesse tanto sucesso quanto o Hiro. Bom, eu escolhi esse nome devido à personalidade e o jeito como que ele, um youkai trata uma humana. Por fim devo dizer que amei conversar com ele todos esses domingos e que sua amizade tem sido muito boa para mim! Muito obrigada por tudo. Bjos.

**Susan: **Olá Susan!!!! Tudo bem? Continuei! Continuei! Continuei!Está ai a continuação. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado deste também. Espero seu comentário. Bjos – Desculpa pela demoraaaaaa ç___ç

**: **Oi lindinha. Eis a atualização. Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto, mas as vezes a criatividade nos abandona. Espero que tenha gostado. Espero que não sofra mais. Bjos

**Letícia-chan:** Tudo bem Lê? Espero que você tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela sua opinião. Foi muito importante para mim! Ixi vai demorar muito para acabar e espero sinceramente que você ainda esteja acompanhando e goste também do final. Bom, seus comentários foram bem interessantes. Quanto ao Takumi: ele não é mal. É apenas mimado, aquele filhinho que sempre teve tudo e assim vai. quanto á Rin ficar confusa, pelo o que vimos neste Capítulo ela já está. Nem pensar que a Minno e o Hiro ficam juntos. Ela não o merece. Ele é meu fofinho, meu anjinhoooo *__* Deixa-los juntos seria como castiga-lo está a atualização. Bjos

**TY**: Oiiii... nossa que bom que você gostou. É muito gratificante quando a nossa historia é apreciada. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos!

**Marilia Cullen Black**: Olá Marilia. É um prazer que esteja lendo e principalmente gostando da fic. Eu concordo com você: Hiro-kun é super cativante. Só de imaginar que ele cuidou da Rin quando ela era pequenina dá uma emoção muito forte. Afinal, ele era obrigado a cuidar da segurança dela, não lhe dar carinho e isso aconteceu antes que ela despertasse desejo nele. Peço desculpas pela demora dessa vez também, mas o trabalho estava muito puxado e tinha as outras fics que já tavam criando moscas. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Bjos e Ja ne.

**Graziela Leon:** Olá Grazi!!! Quanto tempo, lindinha. Bom, vamos dizer que nosso amado e poderoso daiyoukai está em um pequeno dilema. Olha como está sendo minha linha de raciocínio: Sesshoumaru sempre odiou humanos, de uma hora para outra ele encontra uma criança que ele não sabe como fica ligada a ele. Até ai tudo bem. Os anos vão passando e o carinho que ele sentia por aquela criança estava se transformando em desejo. Desejo por uma **humana**. Vamos tentar imaginar a guerra que está se passando dentro dele. Por que eu estou demorando para deixa-los juntos? Por que eu quero colocar passo a passo de como ele vai finalmente perceber que não se sente apenas atraído pelo corpo dela e sim que ama, mesmo que ele considere isso impossível. Estou tentando também pegar cada detalhe do Sesshoumaru. Não tirar a essência dele que é o que mais nos atrai. Mas ai também tem o problema (?) do Hiro. Ele realmente é muito fofo né? O jeito que eu estou colocando é para que vocês possam o jeito que a Rin, Sesshoumaru e o Hiro se sentem. Bom, vou indo porque se começo a falar, não paro. Espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo e obrigada por continuar acompanhando e por seu apoio. Bjos lindinha, até a próxima.

**H. Quinzel:** Olá, tudo bem com você? Que bom que você está gostando da historia. Isso é um prazer para mim e me motiva a continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua paciência e desculpa pela demora. ^^ espero que você tenha gostado deste também. Bjos

**pquena Rin**: Olá!!!! Fala serio, este demorou também né? Desculpa pela demora, fofinha ç__ç espero que tenha gostado deste também. Espero por seu comentário me falando. Bjos

**Hachi-chan 2:** Nossaaaaaa! Peraí! Vamos por partes. Primeiramente: amoooo reviews imensas. Bom, florzinha, voltei novamente. Nossa, fico super feliz que você já tenha lido todas as minhas fics ç__ç. Espero imensamente que tenha gostado. Bom, as fics de Naruto eu atualizei a pouco (não tão pouco) tempo. Pode acreditar, eu posso demorar, mas pode sempre esperar que vou aparecer com um Capítulo novo. Sou uma leitora e sei como é difícil a espera. E a emoção é indescritível quando vocês gostam do Capítulo. Pode imaginar quando a gente lança um novo e fica na expectativa?

Quanto ao Capítulo 10:

Todos nós gostaríamos que ele tivesse continuado e mostrasse á Rin por que ele é o yoikai que todas nós queremos né? Infelizmente não foi desta vez, mas podemos ver que ele já está quase perdendo o controle. Não se preocupe porque como eu já disse, amo fics imensas e você pode ver que quando eu começo eu também não paro. Quanto ao Hiro meu bem, entra na fila. Eu posso até alugá-lo, mas desculpem a dona sou eu. Se eu não posso ter o Sesshoumaru, o Hiro-kun pelo menos eu tenho. Mas como vocês são muito boazinhas para mim, posso compartilhá-lo de vez em quando.

Os outros personagens irão aparecer no decorrer da fic. Mas uma coisa eu posso te adiantar: tudo indica que a Rin não será seqüestrada. Afinal, quem comanda a guarda dela, é o Hiro. Ele nunca abaixaria a guarda a ponto de deixar que a levem. Sem falar que o Sesshoumaru o matava né? Ç__ç Hiro-kun não pode morrer!!!!!!!!!! Podemos ver que o Takumi é um herdeiro mimado. Ele sofrerá um amadurecimento e perceberá que você não precisa apenas ter terras para poder comandar. Ele perceberá que terá que aprender muito para poder ser o líder de suas terras. Esses são os meus planos em relação á ele. Espero que nada mude. XD. Bom lindinha, vou ficando por aqui. Espero que tenha gostado e espero também mais uma reviews imensa sua. Bjos e Até a próxima.

**Acdy-chan:** Oi lidinha!!!! Quanto tempoo! Uma das minha primeiras leitoras. Ainda lembro de você me falando como o Capítulo tornou seu dia melhor. Isso emocionava demais. Bom, nem Sesshoumaru nem a Rin tomarão uma iniciativa. O negocio é que nenhum dos dois vai resistir mesmo a essa atração e vão jogar logo tudo para o alto. Quem estava lá fora era a Minno. Eu estava preparando uma boa discussão, mas ai eu me lembrei: Sesshoumaru estava em casa. A Minno não gostaria nada do que ele faria com ela. Espero que você tenha gostado, desculpa pela demora e até a próxima. Bjos flor.

**LuCy-ChAn lucy: **Flor, segura o coração, não morre agora não, manda a reviews primeiro kkkkkkkkkkk. Eu não sumi não, estou bem aqui, posso até demorar mas sempre vou aparecer com um Capítulo novo. Apenas uma gratificação ao carinho de vocês. É muito emocionante e motivador para mim. Espero que tenha gostado. Te vejo na próxima. Bjos.

**queenrj: **Olá!!!! Eu demorei, mas você também tá demorando muitoooo ç__ç to com saudades das suas fics. Bom, me dá uma grande honra que você tenha escrito uma reviews. Você entre algumas escritoras é que eu considero um modelo. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e isso me motiva a melhorar cada dia mais. Perai, deixa eu secar o teclado porque eu já inundei meu quarto inteiro. Muito obrigada por tudo. Bjos.

* * *

_Bom, chegamos ao fim do Capítulo 11. Ele saiu pequeno porque era a continuação do Capítulo anterior. Nele o Sesshoumaru não apareceu, mas no próximo começaremos por ele. Rin já escolheu seu presente. Ela tinha em mente uma coisa que queria há muito tempo, mas devido a situação pensou em algo mais apropriado. Agora o difícil vai ser fazer Sesshoumaru ceder. Em breve nosso amado Inuyasha e Cia irão aparecer. _

_Minno era quem a esperava e a desafiou claramente. Ambas não se atreveram a levantar a voz devido a presença de Sesshoumaru no castelo. Quanto ele está lá todos apenas sussurram.... olha o que o medo não faz. Rin realmente achava que o que a ligava com Hiro era um carinho fraternal e que ele a queria para poder livrá-la de um futuro incerto, mas agora ela já não está tão certa disso. _

_Devo pedir desculpas pela demora. A inspiração havia me abandonado._

_Espero que tenham gostado. ^^~ _

_Muitos Beijos  
_

**_13/01/2010_**


	12. O Pedido

_Yo Minaa!!!!!! ^^~_

_Quero saber como andam minhas amadas leitoras!!! Menos de um mês e estou de volta trazendo o Capítulo 12. Porem, há motivo por eu estar postando justamente hoje: eu estou completando 20 aninhos e nada melhor para comemorar esse dia do que postando um Capítulo dessa fic que eu adoro. Minna, quero agradecer ao carinho de todas vocês, sem esse apoio não conseguiria escrever nenhuma vírgula._

_Vocês são muito importantes para mim. Neste Capítulo descobriremos qual o desejo de Rin e principalmente iremos mais a fundo na historia de alguns personagens. Mayuune, a nova serva do castelo, terá uma boa participação de agora em diante. Podem ficar tranqüilas que ela é totalmente do bem e uma graça. Veremos que ela defende uma amiga com unhas e dentes. Hoj__e também iremos nos aprofundar na historia do Takumi. Gostei muito de escrever a parte dele. Espero imensamente que gostem!!! ^^_

_Amo vocês!!!_

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha & Cia não nos pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso...

**Casais:** SesshyXRin, Inuyasha&Kagome, HiroX ?

**Personagens criados**: Hiono, Hiro (esse lindinho me pertence sim!! ) e vários outros de quem nunca ouviram falar. Estes sim me pertencem...

**Gênero:** Romance

**Boa leitura XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 12**

**O pedido**

Sentada em frente ao senhor do Oeste, Rin fixara seus olhos no mar dourado. Ele lhe encarava atentamente tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça da menina. Quando ele lhe dissera que poderia escolher o que quisesse, o lorde imaginava que ela lhe faria o mesmo pedido que alguns anos atrás, mas como sempre Rin havia lhe surpreendido. Aquele pedido não lhe agradava em nada e ele sabia o porque.

Ela torcia as mãos em seu colo, aguardando a reposta ao seu pedido.

- Por que esse anseio de sair das Terras do Oeste, Rin?

- Não é isso, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela abaixou o rosto tentando não encara-lo. – Estou com saudades das pessoas do vilarejo. Gostaria de passar uns dias lá, se for permitido por meu senhor, é claro. Serão apenas alguns dias.

Alguma coisa se passava com aquela menina, Sesshoumaru não tinha duvidas. Por que ela não lhe dizia quais eram os seus medos? Quando foi que Rin parara de lhe contar as coisas? Agora ele percebia que mesmo ela ainda estando sob sua proteção e debaixo do seu teto, ela nunca esteve tão distante como estava agora.

Sesshoumaru não iria permitir que ela fosse mais longe. Não admitia que o elo que era para ser indestrutível fosse rompido. Aquela humana já estava tempo demais em sua vida para sair de repente. Pisara em cima de todos os seus valores e suas crenças ao deixar a criança humana ao seu lado. Cinqüenta anos atrás não pensava ser capaz de tal loucura. Mas agora estavam ali. Ela, crescida e princesa de suas terras. Porem acima de tudo isso, ela era a fêmea que mais desejava possuir, a qual o seu corpo clamava.

Estava sucumbindo á loucura. Alguém deveria ter lançado uma maldição em sua família. Primeiro seu pai, que sujou o nome do clã, desonrou a família apaixonando-se por uma humana e gerando um hanyou. Por falar em seu meio-irmão tolo, ele também prendeu-se a uma fêmea de sua espécie. E por fim, ele. O digníssimo Daiyoukai que estava 0chegando ao fundo do poço. Eram muitas ovelhas negras para uma família só!

Não lhe agradava que Rin fosse àquele vilarejo, mas não podia voltar atrás em sua promessa. Estava cada vez mais difícil alcança-la. Pensava que agora que retornara as Terras do Oeste, ela iria aproveitar para querer estar junto dele como antigamente.

Lembrava-se com perfeição da garotinha de oitos anos que corria atrás dele, sempre falante, sempre lhe fazendo perguntas. Sentia falta da admiração infantil que sempre habitou nos olhos dela. Sentiu-se um tolo pensando tudo aquilo.

Talvez afastar-se de Rin tivesse sido o seu erro. Para livrar-se de seu tormento, ele acabara por afastar a menina de seus olhos! Por mais que doesse ao seu orgulho admitir, sua sede incontrolável por mais poder, do qual ele não precisava, havia sido controlada quando viu-se com um novo objetivo e esse era cuidar e proteger Rin.

- Está bem.. – ela sorriu diante da permissão concedida. Esperava que fosse um pouco mais difícil. – Apenas alguns dias. Não me faça ter que ir até aquele lugar para buscá-la.

- Hai. Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Quando vai?

- Amanhã. – aquele sorriso que tanto gostava aos poucos estava voltando dando lugar no semblante preocupado de Rin. – Gostaria de saber se posso levar Maynne, ela é uma nova serva que gostei muito.

- O que eu já lhe falei de intimidade com os criados, Rin?

Era em momentos como aquele que ele parecia ser um pai ralhando com um filho. Rin definitivamente odiava aquilo. Quando aquele youkai iria perceber que ela não era mais uma criança? Que ela não era a filha dele? Quando ele passaria a ver que ela já era uma mulher e não a menina suja e mal cuidada que ele havia colocado sob sua proteção?

- Eu sei, meu senhor. Mas às vezes me sinto um pouco solitária.

- Pode levá-la. – Era difícil negar alguma coisa quando via a tristeza nos olhos dela. Ele não conseguia entender quando foi que Rin deixara de ser a menina alegre e ficara uma jovem com o semblante preocupado.

- Obrigada, meu senhor. – ela levantou-se e fez uma leve reverencia. – Com sua licença.

Caminhou elegantemente até a porta e quando estava prestes a abri-la, ouviu a voz potente do youkai, chamando-a.

- Rin....

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ela encarou os olhos dourados, que a analisavam cuidadosamente.

- Nem por um minuto pense em sair da proteção da sua guarda.

Ela sorriu diante do comentário. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que fugira de seus protetores. Sesshoumaru lhe deixou quase um mês de castigo e os youkais por pouco morreram. Ela precisou implorar ao Senhor do Oeste para que não os castigasse. Era ela quem tinha que assumir as conseqüências de seus erros.

- Ao deixa-la ir á esse vilarejo, estou confiando em você. Não quero me arrepender ter concordado.

- Não irá, meu senhor. Estarei de volta em alguns dias.

- Se houver qualquer menção de perigo, diga àquele inútil que a acompanhe na volta ou mande-me uma mensagem e eu irei buscá-la.

Ela sentiu o coração saltitando dentro do peito. Era muito bom ver o quanto ele se preocupava, tanto que era capaz de pisar em um lugar que ele detestava apenas para buscá-la. Sim, ela era alguém importante na vida de Sesshoumaru, se restava alguma duvida, ela havia se dissipado diante da preocupação dele.

Rin estava seguindo o conselho de Ryuuku:

"_Veja além das palavras, além do olhar. Aprenda a escutar o coração dele_

_Aprenda a ver o que está invisível." _

Apesar da voz ter saído fria e indiferente ela sentia, seu coração lhe dizia, que ele se preocupava.

- Sesshoumaru-sama estará aqui quando eu retornar?

- Sim! Pretendo ficar mais tempo aqui. Há coisas que estão me incomodando e pretendo resolve-las.

Ele finalmente vira o brilho voltara aos olhos dela. Sesshoumaru conhecia aquela reação. Ela finalmente estava feliz!

O youkai voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho encerrando a conversa. Após a retirada da humana, ele empurrou o objeto desistindo de ler. Ela não lhe falara sobre o machucado. Poderia ter abordado o assunto, mas queria que ela tivesse lhe falado. Realmente, as coisas estavam piores do que pensava. Precisava tomar uma posição em toda aquela historia.

Definitivamente, não iria perder quem lhe pertencia!!

* * *

Nas Terras do Leste era possível ouvir as festividades dos camponeses. O jovem herdeiro daquelas terras costumava participar avidamente de todos os festivais dos quais sempre terminavam com ele bêbado e com alguma mulher em sua cama. Mas tudo aquilo deixou de lhe atrair.

Faria um certo youkai presunçoso engolir todos os desaforos que lhe falou. Iria fazer questão de esfregar-lhe na cara quando transformasse Rin na Princesa do Leste e futuramente, na senhora daquelas terras.

Ela havia se tornado sua obsessão. Suspirou cansado e massageou as têmporas tentando dissipar a leve dor de cabeça que ameaçava surgir. Aquele havia sido um longo dia. Ser responsável estava lhe dando muito trabalho, mas mesmo assim precisava ser forte para poder dominar o conselho de anciões de seu Clã.

Desde que decidira largar a boa vida e tornar-se um homem respeitado tinha que suportar aquela velharada querendo dar opinião em tudo.

Sesshoumaru havia sido bem radical em relação á isso. Quando retornara há oito anos, ele desfizera o conselho permanecendo apenas com os generais.

"Sempre querendo parecer o melhor!"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir o cheiro conhecido aproximando-se.

- Não vai ao festival, meu filho? – a Senhora do Leste perguntou logo após sentar-se no acento que estava mais próximo a entrada. – Eu estava com vontade de ir, mas a febre de sua irmã ainda não cedeu.

- Como ela está? – perguntou preocupado. Ele saiu da janela na qual observava as luzes que vinham do vilarejo e aproximou-se da youkai.

- Um pouco melhor. O chá que a miko a fez beber parece finalmente estar fazendo resultado. Pelo menos os delírios já passaram.

Ele poderia ter passado sua vida inteira sendo considerado um canalha, mimado e indigno de ser o herdeiro das Terras do Leste, mas ele nunca negligenciou o amor para com sua mãe e suas irmãs. Elas eram por quem ele seria capaz de dar a vida. Ele matara o youkai assassino que tentou matar sua irmã e ainda por cima a envenenara. Fizera questão de que os últimos momentos fossem os mais dolorosos possíveis. Takumi não admitia que ninguém mexesse com sua família. Para todos, ele poderia ser o que for, mas ninguém que causasse algum mal á eles saia impune.

- O que há com você, meu filho?

- Não há nada, haha-ue.

- Quer realmente que eu acredite que após voltar das Terras do Oeste, você simplesmente deixou de ser um menino e tornou-se o herdeiro que seu pai sempre sonhou? – sua mãe falava calmamente enquanto lhe fitava avidamente prestando a devida atenção a qualquer reação dele. – O quão tola você acha que eu sou, Takumi? Seu pai não me conta nada. Você é meu filho também.

Ele entendia porque havia se encantado por Rin. Ela tinha o mesmo gênio de sua mãe. A bela youkai nunca se deixava dominar. Com certeza ela iria convencer o marido a lhe contar o que se passava. Sabia do porque o pai não comentara nada! Ela iria ter um ataque ao saber que seu filho havia comprado uma briga pessoal com Sesshoumaru.

Ele simplesmente sentou-se no chão e deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe. Sorriu ao sentir o carinho que ela fazia em seus cabelos.

- Não sei o que, ou melhor, quem lhe causou essa mudança, mas devo dizer que veio em boa hora. Já passara do tempo de crescer para assumir as suas responsabilidades. Ser herdeiro de um clã traz junto não apenas benefícios como status e riquezas, traz também grandes responsabilidades.

Takumi conhecia o sermão de cor. Ele cresceu ouvindo falar como um herdeiro deveria se portar. Talvez fosse por isso que fizesse tudo ao contrario.

- Agora, será que você irá me contar o que aconteceu ou terei que usar meus meios para conseguir a verdade de seu pai?

Takumi simplesmente suspirou vendo-se sem saída! De qualquer maneira, se não contasse com certeza o velho não conseguiria ficar de boca fechada. Ele não resistia por muito tempo ás chantagens de sua mãe. O jovem ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos da mãe.

- Nas Terras do Oeste eu conheci a Princesa de lá.

- A Princesa do Oeste é tão linda quanto dizem? – os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação. Eram grandes os boatos que corriam por todos os lados á respeito da jovem humana que conseguira tornar-se a Princesa das terras de Sesshoumaru. No inicio fora uma bomba inacreditável. Afinal, não era todo dia que Sesshoumaru tornava-se tutor de uma criança humana.

- É muito mais! Os boatos não chegam nem perto de sua beleza.

Agora a mulher entendia tudo. Descobrira quem fez seu amado e irresponsável filho virar um rapaz serio e interessado no bem estar do clã. Ele sempre fora totalmente diferente com ela e com as irmãs, as amava e as respeitava acima de tudo, mas com as outras mulheres era não era tão honrado. Sempre estava com todas e ao mesmo tempo com nenhuma. Não se comprometia e ainda arranja problemas com certas mulheres.

- E o que mais aconteceu lá? – perguntou interessada.

- Fui contra a todos os seus ensinamentos de como tratar uma mulher.

- Que idiotice você fez, Takumi?

- Ela não me aceitou. Sabe da ligação a qual dizem que ela tem com Sesshoumaru? É mais forte do que eu pensei. Eu me enraiveci. Você sabe como eu sou. Mas até eu mesmo admito que passei dos limites. Ela, acima de todas, não merecia minhas palavras ofensivas.

- O que foi que aconteceu nas Terras do Oeste?

- Quer todos os detalhes?

Enquanto ele contava cada detalhe de sua quase morte nas Terras do Oeste, a mulher assustava-se a cada palavra. Como que ele se atrevera a desafiar Sesshoumaru daquela forma? E como aquele ser que se dizia seu marido não lhe contava que quase perdera seu filho mais velho?

- Kami-sama!!!! – a youkai estava visivelmente tremula.

- Menos, Haha-ue.

- Menos, Takumi? Você enlouqueceu? Perdeu o amor a vida? Kami-sama, não posso ter colocado ser tão irresponsável no mundo!!

- Já ouvi todo esse sermão!!!

- Ninguém nunca me fala nada! Nunca sei o que se passa dentro da minha casa!

- Agora entende porque ninguém falou? – ele suspirou e depois voltou a apoiar a beça no colo materno. – E para piorar tudo, depois voltamos Yummi foi atacada.

Yummi era a filha mais nova dos senhores do Leste. Dois dias atrás, enquanto passeava pela floresta reservada próximo ao castelo, um youkai a atacou e por pouco não lhe matou. Takumi havia chegado a tempo, mas não fora capaz de evitar que o assassino a envenenasse. Nestes dois dias dividia seu tempo entre se inteirar dos assuntos do clã e passar um tempo com ela. Recriminava-se por não ter chegado minutos, ou melhor, segundos antes e impedir tudo aquilo. Ela só tinha 62 anos, não merecia passar por tudo aquilo.

Nesse tempo, ela havia tido uma febre muito alta e delírios incessantes. Apenas naquelas ultimas horas haviam conseguido acalma-la.

- Pare com isso, Takumi. – ela tentou consola-lo quando havia se recuperado do choque. - Não foi culpa sua.

Sua maior dor era devido ao fato de sua irmã caçula ser também a sua favorita. Ele sempre procurou cuidar dela desde muito pequena. Agora, o youkai era dominado por um sentimento de falha.

- Sua irmã ficará bem...

- Não se aquela miko incompetente continuar cuidando dela. – Takumi a encarou com raiva. Ele queria desabafar. Nada que dessem á ela a fazia melhorar. - Ela não melhora, Haha-ue. Desde que fora atacada ainda não acordou lúcida.

A youkai ficou pensativa, até que resolveu contar-lhe.

- Uma criada contou-me que há uma miko, que mora em um vilarejo que fica a três dias daqui. Ela me disse que essa miko é muito poderosa e capaz de curar qualquer coisa.

- Quem é essa miko? – perguntou curioso. Ele seria capaz de ir até o fim do mundo atrás de uma cura para a irmã.

- Já ouviu falar de Inuyasha?

* * *

Os criados já haviam terminado o jantar. Haviam apenas poucos youkais que se ocupavam com a preparação dos banhos para quando eles fossem solicitados. Minno andava entre eles dando-lhes ordens e esperava que fosse prontamente obedecida, coisa que certamente não aconteceu. Ela esperava que pelo menos os novos criados lhe dessem ouvidos. Desde a chegada dos novos servos, observava atentamente a nova youkai que foi posta para servir a _Princesa. _

- Mayuune, já conheceu Rin-sama?

- Sim! – respondeu a outra com um sorriso.

"Será que essa ai não pára de sorrir um só minuto? Deve ser outra insossa sem sal."

Ela olhou ao redor verificando se alguém prestava atenção na conversa delas. Minno aproximou-se e disse-lhe em um tom baixo, quase confidencial:

- Deve ter cuidado com ela.

Mayuune imediatamente retirou seu sorriso simpático e seu instinto começava a alertá-la.

- Não entendi.

- A _Princesa_ não é isso que ela gosta de mostrar. – a ironia era visível ao chamá-la de princesa. - Ela esconde um grande secreto. Um grande e sujo segredo.

- Não é de minha conta a vida da Princesa. – rebateu a outra.

- Ela se faz de simpática e de doce, mas há um demônio escondido atrás da aparência angelical. – a raiva se apossou dos olhos dela. – Ela foi tão imunda e imoral a ponto de roubar o meu homem!

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que fala. Independentemente de como ela seja, que eu creio que não é desse jeito do qual você fala, ela manda aqui.

- Como você acha que ela subiu tão rápido? Ela é amante de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Você é muito pura, não é?

A raiva lhe dominou. Pensou que poderia encontrar naquela nojentinha uma aliada, mas ela era igualzinha a insossa que se denominava princesa.

- Acho que você está esquecendo qual é o seu lugar.

- Eu nunca sai ou esqueci do meu lugar. Posso falar o mesmo de você?- antes que saísse da cozinha, ela virou-se e lhe disse: - Rin-sama parece-me uma pessoa maravilhosa. Trata a todos com uma gentileza que com certeza você não tem. Não merece ser ofendida e muito menos ser vitima de mexiricos.

Minno sorriu convencida e aproximou-se da loira.

- Finalmente eu percebi!!! Não parece, mas você é muito inteligente e corajosa também. Precisa ser para fazer este jogo.

- Que jogo?

- Conseguir a confiança dela e pegar todos os benefícios que isso traz.

- Desculpe, mas não julgue os outros pelos seus padrões. Prefiro ficar calada ao invés de dizer algo que não seja verdadeiro. Posso lhe pedir um favor? Poupe-me de seu veneno.

Ela saiu da cozinha deixando Minno desconcertada. Era claro que aquela menina tinha um jogo. Achava que com a amizade de Rin conseguiria ter algum poder naquele lugar. Mayuune percebera que a que ela odiava a humana e estava se aproveitando e tomando uma atitude totalmente contraria a sua. Havia conquistado mais uma inimiga dentro daquele castelo.

* * *

Rin entrou no quarto e encontrou Mayuune ajeitando o kimono no qual iria usar no jantar. Ela sorriu assim que viu a Princesa e fez uma reverencia. Rin, por sua vez retribuiu com leve balançar de cabeça e sorriu-lhe também. O olhar daquela youkai lhe transmitia algo bom. Ela nunca havia tido uma amiga e aquela era a sua oportunidade. Decidira renegar todos seus ensinamentos sob a relação que deveria ter com os criados. Com ela, abriria uma exceção!

- Tenho boas noticias!!!!! – disse a Princesa alegremente. Ela sentou-se na cama e observou a jovem criada que tinha uma expressão de curiosidade. – Irei ao vilarejo onde vive o irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Isso é realmente uma boa noticia, hime-sama.

- Mas eu tenho uma muito melhor: - ela calou-se deixando a youkai ainda mais curiosa: - Você irá comigo.

- Como? – Mayuune fica sem palavras. Passara a tarde escutando Minno falar mal a respeito dela, mas era apenas olhar-lhe que todas aquelas palavras voavam com o vento. Ela não era como Minno a descrevia. – Irá levar-me hime-sama?

- Não deseja ir?

- Não!!! Quer dizer, sim!!!! É que... Eu nunca sai do vilarejo. – a youkai a olhava ruborizada. – Tem certeza que deseja me levar?

- Tenho certeza absoluta. – Rin levantou-se e sorriu-lhe – Você vai adorar as pessoas lá. Kagome-sama é um amor de pessoa. Só tome muito cuidado com o houshi. Vamos nos divertir muito!!!!

- Tenho certeza que sim!

- Principalmente porque o Tanabata Matsuri será por esses dias. Poderemos acompanhar os festejos. – ela levantou-se e disse não contendo a felicidade. – Venha, ajude-me a escolher os kimonos que irei levar.

Enquanto as duas escolhiam os kimonos, conversavam e riam abertamente. Dentro daquelas paredes daquele aposento não eram a Princesa do Oeste e a criada. Eram apenas duas jovens que queriam tornar-se amigas. Rin pensava que era incrível como em pouco tempo se podia formar uma amizade que parecia pura e sincera.

Elas contavam como haviam sido suas vidas. Mayuune pôde conhecer completamente a historia de Rin. Realmente, fizera certo seu julgamento em relação á humana. Minno tentara fazer sua cabeça e envenenar-lhe. Estava feliz por ver que não se enganara. No meio da conversa ela ainda estava hesitante. Não era todo mundo que podia considerar-se tão próximo a princesa. Ainda sentia-se tímida junto à situação. Quando entrara no castelo, jamais poderia imaginar que isso fosse acontecer. Rin demonstrava claramente que queria a sua amizade.

Enquanto Rin falava, Mayuune tomou coragem e comentou:

- Está muito feliz, Rin-sama.

- Sim!!! Nem lembro a ultima vez que eu sai dessas terras. – ela sentou-se na cama e abriu-se: - Eu amo as Terras do Oeste e todos que habitam nela. Mas eu fui habituada a viver em vários lugares, dormir sob a luz das estrelas, sentir o vento nos campos. Eu aprendi a amar a minha liberdade. Lá, eu não tinha kimonos caros, jóias ou criados, mas eu era feliz. Porque estava onde e perto de quem eu sempre desejei.

- Mas agora está tudo bem!!! Irá até esse vilarejo, irá diverti-se e estará entre pessoas que lhe querem bem.

- Tem razão.

- Deseja que sirva o jantar? – perguntou lembrando-se da refeição esquecida.

- Sesshoumaru-sama não irá jantar. Ele fora ao encontro de alguns generais. Poderia trazer-me o jantar no quarto? Detesto jantar sozinha naquele lugar enorme.

- Como quiser.

Mayuune saiu apressada com a função de preparar uma bandeja com o jantar de Rin. Alguns segundos após a retirada da youkai, leves batidas foram dadas na porta de madeira nobre.

- Pode entrar!

Rin continuava arrumando os kimonos esperando que o visitante tomasse a palavra.

- Podemos conversar?

Ela imediatamente largou o kimono que segurava e virou-se encarando o youkai que lhe fitava.

- Hiro?

* * *

*******Tanabata Matsuri:** _Segundo a lenda_ _princesa chamada __Orihime__ a "Princesa Tecelã" morava próximo da __Via-Láctea__._ _Tentei o "Senhor Celestial", pai da moça, apresentou-lhe um rapaz, __Kengyu__ o "Pastor do Gado", acreditando que este fosse o par ideal para ela._ _Os dois se apaixonaram e a partir de então, a vida de ambos girava apenas em torno do __romance__, deixando de lado suas tarefas e obrigações diárias._ _Indignado com a falta de __responsabilidade__ do jovem casal, o pai de Orihime decidiu separar os dois, obrigando-os a morar em lados opostos da Via-Láctea._ _A separação trouxe muito __sofrimento__ e __tristeza__ para Orihime. Sentindo o pesar de sua filha, seu pai resolveu permitir que o jovem casal se encontrasse, porém somente uma vez por ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do __calendário lunar__, desde que cumprissem sua ordem de atender todos os pedidos vindos da __Terra__ nesta data._ _Na mitologia japonesa, este casal é representada por __estrelas__ situadas em lados opostos da __galáxia__, que realmente só são vistas juntas uma vez por ano: __Vega__ (Orihime) e __Altair__ (Kengyu)._

Em julho do ano passado eu participei do festival no Bairro da Liberdade. Foi muito show, mas não sei se vocês se lembram, mas estávamos naquela época de chuvas torrenciais! Nem sei como eu tive coragem de sair de casa para ir para lá, mas o importante foi que eu fui e até hoje não me arrependo. O problema foi depois. Peguei tanta chuva, viajei com as roupas molhadas e fiquei doente durante um mês!! Totalmente rouca. Pensei que não recuperaria a voz. Mas o festival é muito lindo e eu recomendo. XD

**Respostas ás reviews... ^^****(Que eu amei)**

**Maylu-Sah**: Olá.... Acho que é a primeira vez que recebo uma reviews sua (se estiver enganada me desculpe). Nossa, é muito gratificante para mim saber que está gostando tanto. Espero que continue gostando cada vez mais e que eu atenta a todas as suas expectativas em relação a fic. Muito beijos ^^

PS: Também detesto a Minno XD

**Francine:** Olá Francine!!!! XD me desculpe pela demora, linda. É que eu estava sofrendo de uma grande perda de inspiração. Mas desta vez levei menos de um mês para postar. Espero que você tenha gostado do Capítulo 12. bjos flor XD

**Gabriela:** Oiiii.... bom vai ter que se agüentar um pouquinho por que o final está um pouco longe. Vamos ver muitas cada uma das mudanças de Rin. Ela ainda tá um pouco infantil, mas vai amadurecer assim como outro personagem da historia que está precisando mesmo. Estou torcendo para que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Yuuki-chan S2:** Oi florzinha. É um prazer receber mais uma reviews sua. Que pena que você não gosta do Hiro-kun, mas ele faz parte do triangulo amoroso. Você está com toda a razão. Se Sesshoumaru sonhar que **o Hiro simplesmente fez o que fez (mesmo que a pedido de Rin)** eu e as outras fãs dele precisaremos tirar a roupa preta do armário porque ele vai morrer rsrsrsrsrsr. Fico muito feliz e satisfeita que você esteja gostando. Sua opinião é muito importante para mim XD. Muito obrigada por todo o apoio. Bjos e até a próxima.

**inuhanyouYukiko:** Olá.... Vejo que você também é uma anti-Hiro rsrsrsrsrs. Ele é o meu personagem que fez mais sucesso entre a mulherada (estou entre elas XP), mas respeito sua opinião. É claro que a Rin é do Sesshoumaru. Realmente é um casal perfeito XD e que eu amo demais. Mas vou te contar a origem do nascimento do Hiro. Como eu sabia que o Sesshoumaru nunca olharia uma simples mortal como eu, criei o Hiro para me consolar XD. Que bom que você está gostando. Bjos.

**bellinhaborges:** Olá!!!! Seja bem vinda, flor!!!! ^^ fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você gostou da minha fic, afinal, é necessário que vocês gostem porque ela é feita para vocês! Também amo esse casal XD muito fofo. Foi o primeiro casal no qual eu comecei a ler fics. Nossa, você me emocionou com os seus elogios. Sei que tenho muitas coisas para aprender e me aperfeiçoar para estar cada dia melhor. Incentivos como o seu, só me fazem ter vontade de ser crescer XD. Em relação a sua referencia em manter personalidades dos personagens. Eu tento o máximo possível não muda-las, só mudo um pouco mesmo quando a fic exige que seja mudada, mas nunca algo muito brusco. Antes de começar a escrever a fic, vi não sei quantas vezes os DVD's do Inuyasha tentando assimilar toda a personalidade do Sesshoumaru, o qual eu acho o mais difícil. Que bom que você gostou. Sabe que eu também acho que deveria ter nascido no Japão ç__ç mas um dia eu ainda vou para lá. Antes que eu me esqueça, quero agradecer todos os seus elogios e o seu apoio. Emocionaram-me muito. Espero continuar te vendo por aqui. Espero também que tenha gostado do Capítulo 12. bjos lindinha.

**Katsu-Chan:** Olá!!!!!!! Que bom saber que você gostou ^^ isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo. Bom, a Rin já se decidiu o que pedir. Ela precisa de um tempo. A Rin ama o Sesshoumaru, mas sabe que pode ser feliz ao lado de Hiro, já que o caminho que a leva até o nosso amado youkai é meio incerto. No vilarejo ela terá com quem se abrir e receberá conselhos muito sábios de Kagome. A inspiração até agora não me abandonou Xd espero que continue assim ^^ Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo. Muitos Bjos.

**Aika-sama:** Minha grande amiga!!!!! Como sempre você aqui, para a felicidade de meu coração. Que bom que você entende a minha demora. Como eu já te adiantei algumas coisas, ela realmente está confusa, mas sim, tudo ficará bem quando ela decidir que caminho seguir. Como Hiono havia dito anteriormente, ela ainda não se decidiu.

Bom, a Hiono tem mesmo visões. Assim que viu a Rin ela também viu esse atrito que ela causaria entre os homens. Muito obrigada por seu apoio. Ele significa muito para mim. XD Nos vemos durante a semana no msn. Bjos.

**Sandramonte.** Olá Sandra. Bem, o problema nem foi nem muito falta de tempo e sim uma grande falta de inspiração que me abateu. Mas agora estou de volta e espero que você goste desse Capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Bjinhos flor.

**Valéria-chan:** Olá flor, que bom receber uma reviews sua XD. Apareci sim XD bom, sinceramente eu não torço para a Minno ficar com o Hiro, tá que a historia dela é muito triste, mas ela é chata, fresca e invejosa demais. Ela não dá graças a sorte que tem. E também temos essa questão do Sesshoumaru estar um pouquinho devagar. Se reparar bem, ainda estamos no segundo dia que ele chegou ás Terras do Oeste. Apesar de todos esses Capítulos o tempo não correu muito. Rsrsrsrsr ele vai se decidir logo ou a gente bate nele. XD muito obrigada pelo carinho. Te vejo na próxima. Bjos!

**Sakura Kitto Paixão:** Olá Sakura-chan ^^ que bom que você está gostando. Bem, aqui está o Capítulo 12 que você pediu. Espero que tenha atendido ás suas expectativas e que você tenha gostado dele. Muito obrigada pelo elogios e por sua reviews. Até a próxima. Bjos

**Anny T.** Olá!!!!!!! Nossa receber uma reviews sua foi muito bom e me deixou super feliz XD. Adorei suas duas historias de Vampire Knight, principalmente por ser Yuuki&Zero, meu casal favorito do anime. Você escreve muito bem. O preço de um sacrifício me tocou muito. Pelo amor, escreve mais fics desse casal ç____ç. Amo-os XD que bom que você também gosta do Hiro, ele é d+ muito kawaii. O Sesshoumaru é incomparável, mas como ele já escolheu a Rin para ser a Senhora do Oeste, eu fico com o Hiro para mim XD se quiser, eu deixo ele passar alguns dias com você XP. Muito obrigada por todos os seus elogios e os faço a você também. É uma grande autora e merece todo o respeito e admiração ^^ espero ter a oportunidade de ler mais fics sua de Vampire Knight. Muito bom te-la aqui. Espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo. Bjos.

**Daaf-chan:** Oiii ^^ eu também não me lembro de ter comentado, de qualquer maneira seja bem vindaaa XD fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. É muito bom saber disso. A maioria das leituras se apegaram ao Hiro-kun e eu também sou apaixonada por ele. Mas Sesshoumaru é Sesshoumaru. Lindinha, espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo e espero também poder vê-la mais vezes aqui. Bjos e até a próxima.

**Yuuki-chan:** Oiii.... realmente o Hiro é muito fofo, mas Sesshoumaru é Sesshoumaru, não tem outro igual XD . Aqui está mais uma atualização. Espero que você tenha gostado também. Espero conseguir surpreender vocês!!!! Me esforcei muito nesse Capítulo. XD bjos linda

**:** Olá. Bom, jamais irei desistir dessa fic. Ela é o meu xodó XP. Nesse Capítulo pudemos ver uma pouco mais do Takumi, ele pode ser mimado, infantil, mas ama muito a família e isso é uma boa qualidade. Já a Minno é muito chata, não gosto dela Òó. Você vez uma bela escolha escolhendo a Mayunne para ficar com o Hiro, mas ainda não sei bem se eles ficarão juntos. Tenho alguns planos para ela. ^^~ e ela realmente será uma grande amiga de Rin. Tanto que ela foi escolhida para acompanhá-la até o vilarejo do Inuyasha. O Sesshoumaru e a Rin vão ficar juntos sim, só precisam vencer alguns obstáculos como preconceito, infantilidade e orgulho. Assim, como haverá uma mudança, o próprio Sesshoumaru precisará repensar em seus princípios. Espero que tenha gostado e muito obrigada por sua reviews. Bjos e até a próxima.

PS. Muito obrigada por me add ao favoritos e ao Alert. XD

**Makachan1:** Olá, tudo bem? Que bom que você está gostando. Também amo esse casal de coração. Espero que você tenha gostado desse Capítulo e continue conosco até o final. Bjos lindinha espero outro comentário seu XD

**H. Quinzel:** Olá!!!!!! Tudo bem com você? Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Aqui está uma nova atualização. Quero agradecer a todos os seus elogios, eles são muito importantes para mim e me estimulam a ser cada vez melhor. Cada palavra sua encheu meu pobre coração de alegria XD fiquei muito feliz!!!! Hiro-kun é uma maravilha né? Amo-o muito ç___ç. Espero que tenha gostado do Capítulo 12. bjos e até a próxima ^^~ Obrigada por tudo!!!

**Letícia-chan:** Oiiii, tudo bem com você, fofinha? Felizmente a inspiração não me abandonou dessa vez e pude postar esse Capítulo mais rápido. Hiono realmente é uma personagem muito misteriosa e interessante. Fico imensamente feliz por você estar gostando tanto, é muito animador saber que vocês gostam do que eu escrevo, é de coração. Espero você na próxima. Muito obrigada por tudo!!!! É bom ter você como leitora. Bjos!!!

_Nossa, amei escrever esse Capítulo!!!!!! Se alguém pensou que a Mayuune seria bobinha, enganou-se. Adoro personagens com personalidade forte. Ao tornar-se mais próxima de Rin, ela ganhara uma viagem para o vilarejo do Inuyasha junto com a __Princesa. Bom, pudemos ver também o Takumi (sim ele ainda vive) em um convívio familiar. Não pensem que eu estou justificando suas atitudes tolas e impensadas. Mas convenhamos, há homens que tratam as mulheres como um nada, mas com a mãe e a irmã são diferentes. Eu julgo o Takumi como um menino mimado e irresponsável. A partir desse sentimento que sente pela Rin, ele começará a fazer algumas modificações em sua vida. Agora, soubemos do drama pelo o qual ele está passando. Sua irmã caçula foi atacada e parece que tá mal a coisa. Então surge o nome de Kagome. Ou seja, ele irá encontrar-se com a Rin no vilarejo. Vi algumas sugestões da mayuune ficar com o Hiro, coisa que eu também tinha pensado no começo, e até ficaria perfeito depois da briga da Mayuune com a Minno, coisa que eu adorei escrever. Mas eu pensei que algo que fará Minno ficar com muito mais raiva (só que isso é segredo de Estado) mas uma dica apesar de amar, do jeito dela, o Hiro, ela anseia ser algo que ela não é e ter o que não pode. Então, qual será o verdadeiro motivo para rivalidade das duas? Apenas isso por enquanto. Mas a partir de agora Minno terá que se cuidar. São duas contra uma e se continuar assim daqui a pouco todo o castelo. _

_Vamos para o Sesshoumaru. Ele está vendo o quanto Rin se distanciou. Na mente dele ela não o vê mais como 'O Protetor' mas sim apenas como um tutor. Ao omitir seu machucado, ela apenas mostrou que não podia mais abrir-se com ele e aquilo estava lhe irritando principalmente ao ver que poderia perdê-la a qualquer momento e isso definitivamente não está em seus planos. A situação está lhe obrigando a sair de trás da armadura e correr atrás. _

_Rin será meio que pressionada a voltar do vilarejo com uma resposta. _

_Aguardem os próximos capítulos!!!!!_

_Beijos_

_**11/02/2010**_


End file.
